Home
by lawyergirl0721
Summary: sequel to Returning Home! Brennan is back in DC and her and Booth have a lot of catching up to do. Ryan recovers from his accident and also has to deal with his parents constant bickering. Will Booth forgive Brennan or was it over 20 years ago?
1. Beep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**Well here it is, the sequel to **_**Returning Home. **_**If you haven't read that story yet, I suggest you do, this will make no sense otherwise!**

The monotonous beeping was beginning to drive him crazy. Beep… Beep… Beep. He felt the pain run through his body and noticed that it was increasingly difficult to open his eyes. What happened? The last thing he remembered was fastening his seatbelt for the descent, then a loud boom, then blackness. The only logical scenario his mind could formulate at this moment is that the plane had crashed. How serious was it? Obviously he was in the hospital, the beeping proved that. Funny, he expected people to be by his bedside if he was in the hospital! Why wasn't anyone there? He couldn't hear anyone in the room, just that damn beeping.

Ryan groaned. He tried to ask if anyone was there, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. His lips felt like lead, holding him down. Is this what a coma was? He had always heard the stories that some people in a coma can hear what people around them are saying. However, he could not hear anybody talking to him- Oh god, what if he was in some sort of coma that all he'd be able to hear was that beeping. That would drive any sane person into insanity!

He heard somebody cough; a deep male sound. The first thing Ryan could think was thank god he could hear more than just that stupid beeping. The next thing that came to his mind was who was that man in his room? It sure wasn't Dalton.

Suddenly, without warning, the memories of the past five months came back to him: internship, Jeffersonian, agent Booth, Parker, squint squad, hockey game, the crazy bitch Stephanie, karaoke night, heart attack, Dalton, father! All these memories came flooding back into him in an instant. Wow, is that what having your life flash before your eyes is like? The man must be Booth- it has to be. Does this mean he knows?

Wait, if he knows it means his mom must have told him, and that means she is here, and the doctors said she couldn't travel for a while… ok Ryan, just stop thinking. You are going to give yourself a headache worse than that beeping sound.

Ryan willed himself to open his eyes. Come on, it can't be that hard! Finally, he succeeded in his seemingly impossible task. Perhaps he wasn't in a coma after all.

Once his eyes opened, the bright light flooded in. He was blinded for a few moments. Finally, his eyes began to adjust to the room around him. He was definitely in a hospital. He located where the beeping was originating from, and lifted his had to smash the thing until it was silent. However, as he tried to lift his hand, the pain shot through his body. Ok, that plan failed.

Ryan continued to listen to the sound of his heart. Beep… Beep… Beep. Suddenly, he realized his whole goal of opening his eyes. He quickly scanned the room for agent Booth- his father. He gasped at the sight he was met with. Out of all the scenarios he could have possibly imagined, this one was unexpected.

His mother sat in a recliner, with a pillow under head; fast asleep. Next to her was his father, sitting in a chair he pulled up, his head lying on his mother's chest.

Wow! He never thought he'd see this sight in 100 years. Wasn't this every kid's dream? Having their parents together? Somehow the though wierded him out. As of two weeks ago, he did not even know who his father was! Now, he was in his hospital room sleeping with his mother! One thing he knows for sure, this is bound to be one interesting show when they wake up, and he for one could not wait! So what if he has to put up with the beeping for a few more hours, the end result was bound to be worth it!

** I know, it's kind of short, but I need some time to think about where I want to go from here. You're ideas are welcome. I have been mulling over the idea of getting a beta for this series. It would be nice to have someone to bounce ideas off of. However, I have no idea how the process works; so if anyone is interested let me know how it works! Remember to review… it is miraculous that I actually finished a story! That was only because of the feedback! So, make sure you review what you think so far and any ideas you have for the future.**


	2. dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

_"It is inevitable, people will find out eventually," Temperance stated, covering herself with the thick scarlet sheets that occupied her bed. _

_Seeley kissed her, slipping his body under the covers, "then we just make sure that doesn't happen..." _

_ ###_

_Booth looked at her calmly. She was just freaking out about being in a relationship. He knew just how to handle her in these situations. "Bones, I know you have your doubts about serious relationships, but I promise I will never push you..."_

_ ###_

"_Bones," he said, and she turned to look at him. "About what you were saying-" She was about to stop him when he again put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Bones, you and me- we're great." He saw her body relax, so he continued, "just because we're together doesn't mean that what we have here," he gestured towards the lab; their partnership, "will be ruined." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "Nothing will ever change what you and me have..."_

_ ###_

_ Temperance smiled, "I care about you Booth," she said slowly, trying not to say the wrong thing, "if love were true I can say it's a good probability I'd love you. Right now the chemicals in my head are giving me a really good feeling, and if that's what you consider love, fine, Booth, I love you…"_

###

_Parker looked up at his dad, and then at Temperance. "Dr. Bones," Parker asked with the innocence of a nine year old boy, "Do you and my daddy love each other?"_

_Temperance's eyes widened at the boy's brutal honesty. "Yes Parker," Temperance said truthfully, "your dad and I love each other very much." She bent down and whispered in his ear, loud enough for Booth to hear, "but this has to be our little secret. You can't tell anybody. Promise…"_

###

"_Come on Bones, I love you, and the chemicals in your head are mixing around, so we should make it official. Let's get married…"_

###

"_Booth, I am not in the mood for sex tonight!" he flinched at her blunt words. "In fact, I just want to be alone tonight!"_

_He was surprised. She never had not spent the night with him since they began seeing each other. "Bones, are you-"_

_She lifted her head and glared at him. Her blue eyes pierced him like icy daggers. "Booth, please just leave me alone, I need time to think. Don't push me!"_

_Booth looked at her calmly. She was just freaking out about being in a relationship. He knew just how to handle her in these situations. "Bones, I know you have your doubts about serious relationships, but I promise I will never push you-"_

"_Booth, please." She looked as if she was about to cry. "I just need to be left alone right now."_

_Booth rushed over to her and held her close to him. He felt her body stiffen at his touch. "Temperance," he used her real name in this serious moment, "Is everything all right." Tears started streaming down her face. Oh god, this was serious. If Bones was crying something was terribly wrong. "Baby, you can tell me anything. I'll be here for you, I promise."_

_She pulled out of his embrace, "Booth, I just need to be alone right now!" her voice began to pick up, she was getting angry. Booth tried to lay a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but she just shouted, "Booth, just leave me alone! I need to be alone!" She jerked away for him, grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room…_

_ ###_

_"Temperance," he said calmly. She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes burning into him. "When I went to DC to see Ryan last week, I got the opportunity to talk with agent Booth."_

_Temperance didn't know what to think about this revelation. Should she be relieved; angry? She finally decided not to put too much thought into it. This is Dalton; he would never do anything to hurt her. "and," she managed to get out._

"_I asked him about you." She shot him a look. Why in the hell would he do that? "Listen Tempe," Dalton said, "I just wanted to know where he stood."_

_She nodded, she was still furious at him for talking to Booth without her permission, but she was curious to know as well. "Tell me," she said softly._

_Dalton feigned aa sigh, "I'm going to use his exact words, ok?" She nodded, and he began, "He told me that Temperance Brennan broke his heart 20 years ago. He loved her at the time, but all that love has since dried up." He watched as her face fell, her heart obviously breaking. He had to continue, no getting out of it now, "he told me that he prays that that bitch died a horrible and painful death. He also said he wishes her to rot in hell for the things she did to him."_

_Temperance's hand flew to her chest. She expected him to be angry at her; hate her, but she never expected him to act like this._

_Dalton continued, "The last thing he said on the matter was that he never actually loved her. How is it possible to love someone so cold and heartless?"_

_Temperance closed her eyes, and sobbed harder than she ever had in 20 years. She still clutched her chest; her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her body. First Ryan, now Booth!_

_Dalton watched as Temperance cried. He went over to calm her. "Are you ok baby?" he asked the woman in his arms._

_Temperance did not respond. Dalton pulled away from her to get a look at her. The pain in her chest was not subsiding, in fact it was getting much worse…_

_ ###_

"Booth!" Temperance shot up, clammy from the dream she just had. Actually it seemed to be more like a series of dreams; memories, of her and Booth. It seemed so real.

It was the shrill beeping that brought her back to reality. Ryan, hospital, DC; home! She began gasping for breath; that dream seemed to affect her more than she was willing to admit.

She turned to her side to get a look at Ryan. Why was she in the chair? She distinctly remembered falling asleep at Ryan's bedside. When she turned around she was met with a sight she was definitely not expecting.

"Booth," she said quietly, looking at the sleeping figure of the man she had been dreaming about. The time that had passed was obvious on his face, but he was still just as handsome. She could not believe he was here, now. "Booth," she said a little louder, hoping to wake him.

At the sound of his name, Booth groaned and opened his eyes widely. It took him a few moments to process what was before him, but when his eyes finally opened, he saw her standing there. "Bones," he said quietly; the first word she heard him say in 20 years.

"Booth?" Temperance said again, tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe the time had finally come. What did he think of her? Did he hate her? Her thoughts went back to the last part of the dream she had; the actual words her former lover had told her Booth had said about her; it all seemed so real.

All the thoughts she was having must have been reflected in her eyes, because immediately, Booth took a step closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Temperance closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest, staining his shirt with her tears in the process.

"It's ok," Booth told her gently, "It's ok."

"You don't hate me?" Temperance managed between sobs.

Booth shook his head and gripped her tighter, "I am not happy about how things turned out, but we will talk about that later. Right now I am just glad to have you in my arms."

"So you don't hate me?"

Booth replied pulling her from his embrace so he could look directly into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you. I could never hate you, no matter what you've done."

Temperance was about to pull herself back into Booth's embrace when they were both interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

They both turned to see Ryan sitting up in his bed with a wide grin on his face. "I hate to say it," Ryan told them, "but that really was anticlimactic!"

**Don't worry, Brennan is not getting off easy. It will come! I want to thank ** _**mahhhfy**___**for putting this idea in my head, to the point where it just wouldn't go away. It's not exactly what you said, but it was your review that put the idea in my head. I would appreciate it everyone else would review also. I am looking for plot ideas, etc. I honestly don't know where I'm going in this story. Unlike **_**Returning Home, **_**the future of this story is shadowed in darkness. Maybe your reviews will shed some light on the matter. (OK, I better stop there, that sounded very lame!)**


	3. don't run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan looked up and smiled at the two people standing before him, still in each others arms. It was obvious how much they loved each other, but yet, he was kind of hoping for an outburst. His parents; that thought still amazed him, were looking at each other as if to ask the other what to do. He figured it would take a while before the awkwardness would wear off. He just hoped the love would not go away once the initial shock wore off.

It was his mother that finally broke the tension. "Ry," she said quietly, rushing over to his side, "you're alright!"

"I'm fine mom," he looked up at her, "what exactly happened?"

"Your plane crashed," Temperance explained, "you have broken several ribs as well as your femur." She winced as she said those words, this was her son she was talking about; it was almost as if she could feel his pain. "My guess is that some of the debris hit your leg at the perfect angle-" she cut off. It was too painful to think of her son in that much pain. He's smart, he understands what happened.

Booth stood in the spot where Bones had left him. He observed the scene going on between the two people in front of him. A blind man could see the love between those two. Booth smiled. This was the woman that swore love was irrational; that she would never fall victim to that trap. Of course, when it's your kid you're talking about, it changes everything. He looked at her until she turned and motioned for him to come closer.

Booth cautiously approached the bed. Temperance moved over and allowed him to join them. The three of them sat uncomfortably for a few moments, not knowing what to say to one another. Finally Temperance stood up and announced, "I am going to check with everyone in the waiting room; let them know Ry's awake and responsive."

Ryan chuckled softly, this was his mother at her best; avoiding any difficult decision that came her way.

It was obvious Booth was thinking the same thing, for he stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, preventing her from walking out. "Don't run away Bones," he said softly.

"I'm not running, Booth," she responded, "I am just going to the waiting room to inform the others on Ryan's condition."

"Bones," he said softly, "you are running. Stay with me."

Temperance shook her head, "they really deserve to know-"

"Fine," Booth said, letting go of the grip he held on her, "I'll tell them. You should stay here with Ryan."

"I thought I'd let you and Ryan have a few minutes to talk without me," she stated, her voice going into Dr. Brennan mode. "It is only logical. I have had 20 years of him to myself, the least I could do is let you have 20 minutes alone before we all talk; which I assume is inevitable at this point."

Booth sighed. There's was no arguing with her at this point. "Fine. I don't understand your logic, but I will comply."

The appreciation in her eyes was overwhelmingly obvious. "Thank you Booth," she whispered quietly, and quickly walked out the door before he could change his mind.

Booth was confused. He didn't know what to say to this kid; his son. His worries must have been evident because Ryan said, "mom has a point you know." Booth looked up at him, wondering what he could be talking about. Ryan continued, "it is only logical that you and I have some time to discuss our feelings."

Booth sighed, "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier," he mumbled, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Ryan to hear, "you are just like her in some aspects."

"I take that as a compliment." Ryan rebutted.

"I meant it as a compliment." Booth smiled at Ryan. "so what should we talk about?" he asked.

Ryan shrugged, "Let's talk about your feelings towards my mother."

**It is a short chapter. I was actually disappointed with the reviews I received; there was less for this chapter than any other chapter. I need ideas for plot. I can only drag out this night so much. Please review. I had numerous story/ author alerts but barely any reviews. I hate being one of the people that threaten not to update if there is no reviews (I won't not update) but the reviews are important in order to enhance my creative abilities. **


	4. reasons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth looked into his son's eyes, "What about your mother?" He asked.

"What do you think happened that made her leave, and how do you feel that she waited 20 years to return?"

Booth sighed. He knew these questions were bound to arise sooner or later. "Ryan," Booth began, stopping to choose his next words carefully. "We both know why your mother left," he stated, "fear of commitment, fear of abandonment, fear of love. She was pregnant and scared. She wasn't seeing things clearly."

"I don't think your right," Ryan said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Booth asked. Now he was very confused with what was being said. Bones had to have left because of her logic and the fear she had stored up in her mind.

"She was scared," Ryan began, "I'll give you that much-"

"But?" Booth asked.

"But," Ryan continued, "you did not have to see how hurt she was. I had to grow up watching her. I always knew there was something wrong with her, but I never got to the bottom of it until I was about 12. It was then I learned about my father; about you." Booth was watching Ryan intently, so he continued, "I won't go into all the details, but she told me that day that the only man she would ever love is you." Ryan looked at Booth who was now looking at the floor, hardly believing what he was hearing. Ryan continued, "Despite being scared of coming back, which I'm sure she was, she was in so much pain those 20 years she spent without you and her friends that, I believe, there has to be another underlying reason why she did not return; maybe even why she left in the first place. Do you have any idea what that reason could be?"

Booth shook his head, "no, I always assumed it was her fear."

Ryan shrugged, "you may be right; I may be wrong. But, I know my mom. She is definitely holding something in."

"I will get to the bottom of it,"" Booth promised.

"One other thing," Ryan said, before Booth could get up to find his mom. Booth looked at him to acknowledge his question. "How do you feel about her being gone, no matter what the reason is?"

"Angry," Booth replied, "Confused, hurt, helpless," Booth looked at Ryan, "a lot of mixed feelings. I'm glad she's back, but I am also mad that she left in the first place-"

Ryan cut him off, "you need to talk to her about it," Ryan said gently.

Booth nodded, "I intend to, it's just-" Ryan glared at Booth wondering what reason he could possibly come up with for prolonging this conversation. "It's just with her heart- I don't want to hurt her."

Ryan sighed. It was obvious he still loved her. "But," Ryan said quietly, "did you ever think that if you wait to tell her too long, it will hurt her worse." Booth looked confused at these words. "If," Ryan clarified, "you don't deal with this situation immediately, it will only make it harder for her when it does come. Now you are treating her as if nothing is wrong. But what will happen when you finally do talk about it and release your anger at her. It will hurt her more.

Booth knew Ryan was right. He never thought of it like that. The last think he wanted to do was hurt her, "You're right," he said getting up, "I need to talk to her."

###

Temperance was in the waiting room talking to her friends when Booth approached them. "Is everything all right?" Temperance asked, worried about her son.

Booth nodded, and noticed that Max and Russ had arrived. He nodded politely at them. "Ryan is fine," Booth responded, immediately seeing her nerves calm down. "I need to talk to you."

Temperance sighed, she knew this was bound to be coming soon, she couldn't help but hope that it didn't have to come; of course that would be very unlikely, as well as illogical "Ok," she said, "talk."

"In private," Booth said quietly. This got the attention of everybody in the room. Angela gave him a threatening look as if to say you hurt her you will pay.

It was Max that stood up and approached Booth, "I understand that you have gone through a lot," he said to the agent, "and I understand that you feel you need answers. But if you hurt my daughter in any way, shape or form I swear I will-"

"Dad," Temperance said, clearly annoyed, "I don't think it's wise to threaten a federal agent in public, especially considering your history." Max didn't back down; Temperance tried again, "Dad, we do need to talk. I'll be fine." With that assurance, Max stepped aside, and allowed Booth and Brennan to walk outside to get some privacy.

Booth wasted no time once they were outside to say what was on his mind. "Why did you leave?" he asked.

"You know why," Temperance said, "I was afraid, which, given my history, is perfectly logical-"

"That's not the only reason," Booth argued. "You wouldn't have stayed gone that long if that was simply the case."

"No, Booth, that is not true," Brennan countered, but the look in her eyes told him differently. There was another reason.

"Don't lie Bones," he said quietly, "I know you. I can see the truth in your eyes."

Brennan sighed. She did not want to say her real reason. It seemed stupid now, even though it was partly what kept her gone all these years. Yes, fear of how she would be accepted was a large part of it, but this was part of it as well. However, she knew when she was beat. "I saw you," she said simply.

Booth was confused. What was she talking about? "Bones, What-?"

"Temperance replied matter-of-factly, "I saw you with her."

**First off, I want to apologize if I seemed too pushy for reviews. I was not threatening to stop writing; I will try to write a chapter every night regardless of the number of reviews I get. Getting off that subject, I wouldn't call what I have writers block per se, I would say it's more of the fact that there are so many angles I can go with in this story, and I don't know where I want to take it. That's why I want your help to determine where you would like to see the story go. **

**On another note, while writing Returning Home, I intentionally figured that the reason Brennan left would be what I'm trying to work into the story now. I didn't use it then because I didn't know if it was too cliché (I love reading them, but hate writing them). However, I think it could explain more why Brennan did not return sooner; rather than have her overuse her abandonment issues excuse, etc. I know it is nothing Booth would ever do; but lets face it, men are weak. They do not have the self control women have. Please let me know if you feel this is not the right path for the story, and I'll quickly change it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Cold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth was confused. '_I saw you with her.'_ Those words kept echoing through his ears. He had never cheated on her. He loved her with all his heart and would never have done anything to hurt her. He never cheated on her! "I don't know what you are talking about," he said in a way which he swore made him sound like a moron.

"I saw you with her," Temperance said again. When she saw that Booth was clearly confused she responded, "Jennifer Hoake."

Booth became even more confused at the sound of her name. "Your publicist?" he asked. There was no way she could have saw anything between them, they did nothing! He hardly knew her. In fact, he only met her once. It was her first week on the job, and a few days before Bones had disappeared.

_"Bones," Seeley called rushing through her office door, "we have a case." Booth was shocked when he walked into her office and saw not Bones, but a short, petite, blonde woman standing near Bone's desk._

_ The woman turned around to face the man that was approaching, her eyes widening at the sight of him, "and you are?" she asked._

_ Booth scoffed, "I should be the one asking you that, not the other way around."_

_ The woman rolled her eyes, "I'm Jennifer Hoake, Dr. Brennan's new publicist. I came to talk to her about her new release. Now that you know me, how about you tell me who you are."_

_ "First," Booth told the woman, "Dr. Brennan does not like her publicist's coming to the Jeffersonian; this is her number one priority, not her writing." Jennifer rolled her eyes, and Booth continued, "and two, I am her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth."_

_ "Oh," Jennifer said, recognizing him now, "Special Agent Andy Lister."_

_ "No," Booth said, "Special Agent Seeley Booth. Now tell me why you are here, or I must ask you to leave."_

_ "I am new on the job," she said, "I just thought I would introduce myself and talk to her in person." _

_ Booth just let out a humph, and plopped down on Bone's couch._

_ "Can you tell me what I am getting myself into?" Jennifer asked, sitting down next to him. Booth looked at her, confused at what she was asking of him. Jennifer noticed his confusion and continued, "I have heard certain things about Dr. Brennan that concern me."_

_ "Like what," Booth growled, trying to hide his rising anger._

_ "Well," Jennifer said, "I heard that she is cold and selfish; that she works with the dead because she cannot relate to the living."_

_ "Where the hell did you hear this" Booth asked angrily._

_ Jennifer replied calm, despite the fact that the man next to her was unconsciously gripping his gun, "in my line of business, gossip spreads quickly about everybody and anybody. When I became her publicist, I decided to ask around a little about her."_

_ "What else did you learn," Booth said through gritted teeth._

_ "I heard that she has never had a serious relationship with a man; that she is unable to. Many men say she is really attractive, they just can't imagine being with someone like her; that it would ruin them-"_

_ "That's enough Jennifer, Booth said, interrupting her, "I think you should leave."_

_ "But you haven't answered my question!"Jennifer complained._

_ "Go!" Booth bellowed, and Jennifer quickly complied._

_ After she left, Booth collapsed back into the couch. Some people may see Bones the way Jennifer just described, but he knew better. He sighed, he didn't want to think about that this moment. He was just going to wait for his partner; his girlfriend to arrive so he could embrace her extremely warm and caring heart…_

"I never cheated on you!" Booth said, snapping away from the memory. "I don't know what you thought you saw, but you sure saw wrong."

Temperance looked up at Booth, confused, "I never said you were cheating on me," she said quietly. "I know you could never do that to me, or anyone else for that matter. It's just not you."

"Then what?" Booth asked desperately.

"She was right about me," Temperance said, choking back her tears. "I did not want you to ruin your life because of me."

**Did you really think I could make Booth cheat on Brennan. That would never happen in a million years. I hope this is a little more realistic; if not, sorry, it's how it is going to happen. Now I better quickly post this because the first new episode of Bones this year is starting in 7 minutes. Please Review!**


	6. explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

All Booth could do was stare at the woman in front of him. What was he trying to tell him? "I don't understand," he said quietly.

Temperance closed her eyes and pursed her lips. This was still painful for her. "Booth," she answered, trying desperately not to let her voice falter, "I am cold, heartless. I don't care for anyone but the dead. How could you love someone like me?"

"No!" Booth's voice was a little louder than he intended, "you are not going to tell me that you walked out on me because of what you heard someone say! I would rather you accuse me of cheating! At least that way you actually had an excuse!"

Temperance's eyes widened at the tone of Booth's voice. She had never heard him talk to her this way before; she had never seen him so angry. "Booth, I-"

"No Temperance," he stated, "let me talk. You are the one who ran, you were the one that left me broken hearted for 20 years, and you are the one who kept me away from my own child. I think I should be the one talking right now, because you gave up that right when you walked out on me."

Booth honestly did not know where he was coming from. He had sworn to himself that he would control his temper; for a while at least. But, when she had revealed that she had left him because of what someone had said about her; that was too much. Perhaps he did lose control, but right now, he really did not care.

He continued on his rant, "What were you thinking? Did you honestly think that I believed that crap people said about you?" He looked into her eyes. She was crying softly. She was obviously trying hard to contain the tears, but her body failed her. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her tears off her face and apologize, but he found his anger would not subside.

"I loved you with all my heart, and all of the sudden; boom, you disappear from the face of the earth. Do you know why I never looked for you?" He did not wait for an answer, he was going to tell her, despite what she wanted or not. "I kept telling myself that if you loved me, you would come back to me. But soon, I found that the days turned into years. 20 years Temperance!" The sound of her real name made her wince. He only ever called her that when whatever was going on was very serious. "You made me wait for 20 years!" He shook his head at the memories, "I never gave up on you, I always believed you would return." He stopped there to catch his breath. The fury had taken his breath away from him.

"I did come back," Temperance said quietly.

Booth shook his head, "because of Ryan." He looked at her, "Face it, if Ryan had not gotten the internship, he never would have come to DC and you never would have come back; would you?" Booth sighed as Temperance did not jump in to contradict his last statement. "Even if he did come here, it took a near death experience for both of you for you to face your fears and come running back home!"

The tears in her eyes returned again. She hated herself for acting this weak, but she could not help it. She really did love Booth, but- it was time to say it out loud. "Booth," she quickly continued when Booth tried to stop her, letting him know that she was going to speak whether he liked it or not. "I have never stopped loving you. That made leaving you really hard on me." Anger flashed in Booth's eyes, he could not believe she was doing this to him. She continued, "but it was best for you."

"How the hell did you think that that would be best for me? If you thought that, you obviously did not love me!" Booth yelled.

Up until this point, Temperance had remained calm. She had not lifted her voice, or grow angry at Booth's accusations. However, Booth claiming that she never loved him was the final straw.

"How can you say that?" she yelled back at him. Now it was Booth's turn to be shocked. He was not expecting Brennan to retaliate against him. "I left you so that you could have a good life. A life with me never would have made you truly happy, and you know that."

"What I know," Booth countered, "is that I loved you with all my heart and then you broke it into pieces because you felt that you were not good enough for me. I think you should have let me make that judgment; don't you?"

"You never would have realized how unhappy you were." Temperance exclaimed. "By doing what I did, I gave you the chance to have a happy life. A life full of love and kindness. If you think about it, our relationship was doomed to fail. We are nothing alike, and we have totally different opinions on the world."

Booth shook his head, he could not believe what he had just heard. "You know what Temperance," he said quietly, "If you truly believe that, maybe your heart is colder than I thought!" After he said those words, he immediately regretted it. Her eyes became wide, and they were filled to the brim with tears. He knew it was the wrong decision, but given the circumstances, he could think of nothing else to do: he turned away from her and walked away.

**I'm very tired, so I'm not going to say much. Obviously, it's not going to be a walk through a field of flowers for Booth and Brennan. It is going to take a lot for their relationship to mend. However, I am a firm believer in B&B. However, I also like writing sad ending to stories; so I guess I'll decide what I want to happen when I get there. Please review. Let me know if you feel they were OOC at all.**


	7. Everything will be fine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Ryan Brennan!" Ryan's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being called. He looked over towards the door and saw Elaina standing there, hands crossed over her chest. She looked angry, to say the least.

"Hey," Ryan said, a little worried at the look Elaina was giving him, "what bring you here?"

Elaina stormed into the room and stood over her boyfriend, "Why in the hell did you not tell me that you were hurt?" She was yelling at him loudly, "Do you have any idea how it feels to be listening to the news and hearing that a flight from Cheyenne to Washington DC went down; especially when the love of your life is on that very flight!?"

Ryan got a mischievous look on his face, "the love of your life?" he asked, feigning a hurt expression, "and who might that be?"

Elaina was not amused by his attempted jokes. "Ryan," she said quietly, the fear evident in her voice, "this is not funny. You could have been killed."

Ryan grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

Elaina gripped his hand tightly, the tears coming to her eyes. "How bad was it?" she asked quietly.

"I don't remember much about the accident itself," Ryan said quietly. "All I remember is-"

Elaina cut him off. "You know what," she said quickly, "I really don't want to know what happened. It will only make me feel worse." She leaned into him and gently kissed him on the lips. "You're alive, that's all I care about right now."

Ryan pulled her back down for another kiss. After a few moments, Ryan pulled back and said to her, "I broke my femur."

Fear flashed through Elaina's eyes. "No!" she yelped.

"It's not that bad, baby," he reassured her, "I'll be fine in no time."

Elaina shook her head, and Ryan noticed the tears that were now freely falling from her face. "How can you say it's no big deal," she asked, "my brother died because of a broken femur!"

Ryan winced. How could he forget! Elaina's brother, Devin, was 21 when he went out on a hunting trip. To make a long story short, he fell out of his deer stand, and broke his femur. He was alone, and he was found three days later, bled to death. "Elaina," Ryan said softly, "It was not his broken femur that killed him, it was the fact that nobody was with him. He did not die from the break itself, he died from the loss of blood."

"I know," Elaina said between sobs, "but it brings back terrible memories."

"I know," Ryan said quietly, "but I will be ok. I'm in the hospital; I have people to take care of me."

"Just a lot of bad memories," she muttered softly to herself again.

Ryan gripped her hand again, and gave her a reassuring smile. Elaina buried her head into his chest and began to sob. "It's ok baby, I'm ok."

After a few hard moments, Elaina pulled away from Ryan. "You're going to be ok," she told herself.

"I'm going to be ok," Ryan repeated. "I would never leave you alone. I love you way too much for that."

Elaina smiled at those words. "I love you too."

The two of them looked intently into each others eyes for a long while.

"Everything is going to be ok."

**I know this is very very very short. This chapter came to me during a nap. It's not really important to this story, but I think it might have a big impact in the prequel. I had to write it, because once I get an idea, it does not leave my head. I promise I will write a longer chapter (or two separate shorter chapters) tomorrow to make up for it (three day weekend! I'll actually have the time; maybe!). The story about the guy bleeding to death from a broken femur is actually true! Our anatomy teacher told us that he knew someone that that happened to; and that story would also not leave my mind. I think that Elaina is going to have a much bigger role in this story than in **_**Returning Home.**_** Remember to let me know if you have any suggestions for this story. Also review, please!**


	8. hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance slowly walked back into the hospital. She didn't know what to feel. She expected Booth would be angry, yet his blow up still came as a surprise to her. She knew it was her own fault. She knew that her reasoning for leaving was selfish and irrational. Now, the whole situation seems extremely miniscule to her.

So what made her do it? Why did she leave the best thing that had ever happened to her? Temperance sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She really didn't want to deal with it right now; she couldn't deal with it right now. The only thing she knew for a fact is that Booth hated her, and he has every right to feel that way about her. She couldn't blame him for his feelings!

As she walked through the doors of the hospital, she noticed the group of people, her friends, look over at her. Temperance stopped; she didn't know what to do. She had left these people too, they had every right to be angry with her as well. Why didn't they hate her like Booth did?

"Sweetie," Temperance turned to see Angela standing by her side, "are you ok?"

Temperance did not say a word, she just shook her head and tried to hold back her tears.

Angela pulled her into an embrace. "Oh Sweetie, what happened."

The concern in Angela's voice was evident. "Booth-" she cut off there, unable to say another word.

Angela quickly led her friend to where everyone sat and pushed her into a chair. "Bren," she said quietly, "you don't have to say anything. But we will listen to you if you want to talk."

All Temperance could hear were the sounds of approval coming from her friends. How could they forgive her? "How can you guys forgive me?" she choked out.

The people sitting around her looked at each other, realizing simultaneously that Booth did not take it easy on Brennan.

"That son of a bitch," Max said walking over to his daughter. "Did he hurt you? I told him not to get you too upset yet-"

"Yet?" Temperance inquired.

Max sighed. "I did not want Booth to make you upset because of your, er- condition," he stated. Seeing the irritated look on Tempe's face he quickly continued, "I do, however feel that Booth has every right to be angry. You did hurt him." He looked at his daughter, who now had her head in her hands. "I just don't want his anger to give you another heart attack."

"But once I'm better," Temperance said, looking up at Max, "you don't care if he hurts me or not?"

Max started to say something, but the look his daughter gave him made him stop. She was angry. The two of them stared at each other for a few long moments. It was Russ, who finally broke it apart. "Dad," Russ said, pulling Max away from the crowd, "Let's leave Tempe alone with her friends. We need to eat anyway."

Max looked like he was about to argue, but then decided better of it. He turned to his daughter, "I love you baby, but sometimes you can just be so stubborn."

Temperance shook her head in disbelief, even her own father was on Booth's side, not that he was wrong, it's just out of everybody, she expected her own family to take her side. All she could do was watch silently as they walked out of the room.

After a few awkward moments, Temperance asked the million dollar question again, "How can you not hate me?"

"Oh honey," Angela said to her, "I could never hate you."

Temperance gave Angela a grateful look, and then looked at the others around her. She noticed that they looked a little uncomfortable, proving, in her mind, that they did hate her. "It's ok," she said quietly, "I understand."

It was Cam that spoke first, "I can only speak for myself Dr. Brennan, but I don't think any of us hate you." She looked at others, who nodded their heads to show that she was right with her assumptions. "We all are confused by why you left, but we know you will tell us in your own time."

Hodgins cut into Cam's speech, "We love you Dr. B; we could never hate you."

"But Booth," Temperance said, "Booth hates me."

"No," Angela interjected, "Booth does not hate you. He is just hurt more than us. We did not have a sexual relationship with you."

"Not that we didn't think about it," Hodgins muttered so quiet that he thought no one would hear.

The shocked faces on everyone's faces proved otherwise.

"awkward," Zach muttered to his friend while everyone glared at him.

Sweets quickly began talking, to attempt a relief from the discomfited atmosphere in the room. "I think that Booth is prone to be a little more angry, considering you kept his son from him for twenty years."

"Unless anyone else has a secret kid with Brennan that we should know about," Angela joked, glancing at her husband.

"I'm just going to shut up now," Hodgins said.

"Good idea Dr. Hodgins," Cam said, getting up from her chair. She turned to the group and said, "I'm going to find Booth. He is probably beating himself up right about now."

Angela nodded, and Cam walked away. "Sweetie," she said turning to Temperance. "You should be with Ryan. Elaina went back there with him about twenty minutes ago."

"Elaina's here?" Temperance asked. At Angela's nod, Temperance got up and began moving towards Ryan's room. "I better get back there," she said, "Elaina's probably freaking out about now.

Sure enough, when Temperance approached Ryan's room, she saw Elaina holding tightly to Ryan, sobbing. Temperance walked into the room and cleared her throat, not wanting to scare them.

"Tempe!?" Elaina stood up, unclasped Ryan's hand and ran over to her and embraced her. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I told you I'm fine," Ryan protested, slightly annoyed.

"I know," Elaina countered, "It's just that I will trust whatever Dr. Brennan says."

Temperance smiled, "He'll be fine."

Elaina let out a breath of relief. "Thank god." She noticed Ryan looking at his mother as if wanting to press her for information. "I'm going to go get a coffee. It's been a long day," she explained sneaking out of the room.

Once Ryan noticed it was just his mother and him in the room he bombarded the big question at her, "How did it go with Booth?"

Temperance sighed and walked to her son's side. "Saying he's angry is an understatement."

"He'll forgive you soon," Ryan reassured her.

"I don't know about that Ry," Temperance was doubtful.

"He loves you, he'll forgive you."

"He doesn't love me," Temperance stated, "at least not anymore."

Ryan laughed, "Mom, I know love. And dad obviously loves you." He watched his mom shake her head, doubtfully. Now was the opportunity to tell her what was on his mind.

"Speaking of love," he said, "You know I love Elaina, right?"

Temperance smiled at her son, "Of course I know you love her. I admire you for that," she replied.

"Mom," Ryan decided just to get it over with, "would you think I was crazy if I asked her to marry me?"

**This weekend has been really busy. I intended on updating yesterday, but life got in the way. On other news, I know this is not a long chapter, but this is about as long as a chapter from me is going to get, I hate writing long chapters. That is why I (try to) update daily. Please remember to review, and give me your opinions if Ryan should propose to Elaina. I think I know what I want to happen, but your opinions are important to me also. Let me know what you think.**


	9. drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The bar was crowded and smoky. The aroma of beer and smoke, as well as the loud talking and music was enough to make any sober person get a migraine. Cam approached the bar and ordered a drink, then headed over to where she spotted Booth sitting alone near the back. She pulled out a chair and sat across from him, where he sat with his head in his hands and three empty beer bottles as well as a half filled one sat in front of him.

When he heard the chair across the table move, Booth lifted his head and saw Cam sitting across from him. "What are you doing here Camille?" he groaned.

Just making sure you're not going to do anything stupid Seeley," Cam answered, looking at the empty beer bottles that were in front of him. "It looks like I'm already a little too late."

Booth growled at her. "This is only my fourth tonight. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Booth," Cam said, "I have only ever seen you this drunk one other time."

Booth immediately knew where she was going with this. "The night she left me," he murmured in a pitiful tone.

Cam sighed. She hated seeing her friend hurt this much, but she was also not about to let his stubborn pride ruin the one chance he might have left at happiness. "What did you do Seeley?" she asked him.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" he snapped at her.

Cam threw her head back at his harsh tone. She knew he was hurting, but she also knew him well enough to know that he would kick himself for the rest of his life if he ruined things with Dr. Brennan. "You're going to lose her," Cam told Booth. "If you keep acting like this, there is not a doubt in my mind that you would lose her."

Booth grabbed the open bottle of beer and downed the rest in a single gulp. "I need another!" he shouted to the bartender at the opposite end of the establishment.

"Seeley don't do this," Cam begged.

"I will do what I want Camille, if you can't except it, leave!"

"Fine!" Cam got up and left the bar, leaving Booth with his beer that the bartender had just delivered. That man could be so damn infuriating!

Two hours later, Cam went back to the bar, determined to bring Booth home, if he was even still there. She was a woman on a mission, and nobody could get in the way of her doing the task at hand. Sure enough, when Cam looked over to where she had earlier saw him. "Come on Seeley, I'm taking you home," she stated, pulling Booth away from the beer bottles that had increased substantially in the past two hours.

"I don't wanna go," Booth slurred. He was wasted.

"I don't really care," Cam stated, "we are leaving. Now!" With that, Cam dragged an intoxicated Booth out of the bar and forced him into her car. She drove him to his apartment, and then dragged him up the stairs.

When they entered his apartment, Booth broke away from Cam's grasp and headed towards the fridge. "Do you wanna beer?" He asked her.

"Oh no you don't," Cam grasped his arm again, and led him to his bedroom. "You will regret this tomorrow."

"But tomorrow is not today!" Booth protested.

Cam sighed and fought to settle him into bed. Once he was finally settled, Cam sighed and began to walk out the door.

She was stopped by Booth's hung-over voice coming from the bed, "I love her."

Cam looked over at him, "I know you do," she responded quietly.

"I don't want to lose her!" Booth slurred.

"Then you need to straighten up," Cam said seriously. "She will never forgive you if you treat her badly. Or if you go out and get drunk every time anything goes wrong."

"I know," Booth said quietly, admitting defeat, even in his drunken state.

"She loves you too you know," Cam told him.

"No she doesn't," Booth responded. "If she loves me she never would have left me."

Cam didn't know what to say to that. Booth had a right to feel angry for that. Finally she said, "her leaving had nothing to do with her not loving you."

When Booth didn't respond, Cam figured he was sleeping. That was probably for the best; he was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Cam sighed and walked out of the room. She was just about to leave the apartment when she heard Booth say quietly, "thanks Cam."

Cam smiled to herself and whispered, "Anytime Seeley, anytime." With that, she locked up his apartment, and headed back to the hospital to check on Ryan; and Dr. Brennan.

**When Cam first appeared on the show I hated her. But now, I love her. Now that she is not a threat to Booth and Brennan's relationship, she does not seem so bad. Her friendship with Booth is really strong, and I tried to convey that in this chapter. On another note, I have mixed feelings about whether Ryan should propose to Elaina. Please review; let me know what you thought of this chapter, and also give me your opinions on Ryan and Elaina. Also, if you have any other ideas for the story feel free to tell me. **


	10. I'll think about leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance looked at her son in shock. "What did you just say?" she asked him.

Ryan repeated his last words, "Would do you think about me asking Elaina to marry me?"

Temperance was honestly at a loss for words, something that did not happen often. To her, marriage is an antiquated ritual in which the males show their dominance over the females. The human species are not meant to be monogamous creatures, but yet, her son wanted to take part in this ritual. Of course, she was not about to push her personal beliefs on her son, but she honestly did not think Ryan would want to get married, at least not yet. "You're too young," was all she could manage to say to him.

Ryan sighed, he expected his mother to frown down upon the idea of marriage, but not because of age. "Mom," Ryan began, "I know you don't believe in marriage, and that's ok. I just don't think age should factor into this equation." He looked over at her to make sure she was not judging him quite yet. "Just look at you and dad. You two are obviously in love with each other, but for some reason, unknown to me, you two were out of touch for 20 years. I know you still love him, as does he you, but you both spent a good chunk of your lives away from each other. You will never be able to return to that time in your life; you will never be able to get that chunk of time back. I don't want to make the same mistake you guys made. I love Elaina. I know that for a fact. I don't want to lose her; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. In my case, I'm sure you can see how marriage is the logical decision here."

Temperance did not know what to say, or even if she could say anything to stop Ryan. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a grown man, and could make his decisions for himself. If he decides to get married at 20, that would be his own choice and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. "Ry," she said quietly, "I do understand what you are saying." At these words she watched as her son's face lit up. "However," she quickly added, "promise me one thing."

Ryan's face fell at these words. "Ok, What?"

"Promise me you'll wait at least a week to ask her. You need to think about the step you'd be taking, the commitment you'll be making."

Ryan smiled. That was like his mother, "ok, mom," he assured her, "I'll think it over for a week."

"Minimum," Temperance quickly added.

Ryan chuckled. "Minimum," he agreed.

###

A while later, Temperance emerged from the room and located her friends still sitting in the room. As soon as she came out, Elaina looked at her, silently asking permission to return to Ryan's side. She nodded, and watched her withdraw behind the doors. She turned and began walking towards the group. "You guys don't have to stay," she told them, "I'm fine here by myself."

"you think we'd leave you, or Ryan alone," Hodgins told her, "We're staying as long as you are here."

Temperance smiled. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yes, but they are just lucky the boss is staying here as well," Cam said, reentering the hospital.

Temperance shook her head, trying to suppress her smile. She did not deserve this kindness. "That is illogical," she muttered quietly.

"Sometimes it is only logical to do illogical things," Cam told her.

Temperance grinned, "20 years ago that would have made no sense. But now, I can kind of see your point."

Everyone was surprised. This just proved how much 20 years could change a person.

"So," Cam said to Temperance, "speaking of work, are you planning on coming back?"

Temperance closed her eyes and sighed.

Angela knew her long enough to know she wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm not coming back to work," she saw the disappointed looks on her former colleagues faces, "yet," she quickly added.

"What are you going to do then?" Zach asked her.

"Oh," Angela broke into a wide grin. "You are going to make up with a certain FBI agent and spend some time making up for 20 years."

"No," Temperance said quietly, "I'm going back to Wyoming."

Every person around her gasped in disbelief.

"What!" Angela shrieked in dismay, "you just got back! How could you leave us again?"

The others just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Temperance sighed, "My doctors were not to happy about me leaving as soon as I did. I need to go back there for that."

Sweets shook his head, "I'm certain your doctors would be more than happy to transfer you to a hospital here. If they truly cared about you they wouldn't want you traveling any more than you already have."

"I have other unfinished business there," Temperance said to the group. "It won't be that long. Just until I get things sorted out there." At the looks of denial on her friends' faces she added, "I will come back!"

Cam looked at Temperance. "I have no doubt that you will return Dr Brennan."

Temperance sensed a but,

"but-"

she knew it-

"I know a drunk man who is calling out your name right now. If you leave, you will only break his heart again."

Temperance shook her head. "No, Seeley does not care for me any more. He made that perfectly clear. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to spend the night with my son. I'm leaving in the morning." With that, she turned on her heal and headed back to Ryan's side. It couldn't be true what Cam said. He couldn't miss her. Oh well, it was over now. Her and Seeley Booth were over, done, complete!

**I am still contemplating what to do with Ryan and Elaina (hence the postponement). Stupid exams tomorrow, so I can't write any more tonight. Help make the worse two days of school a little brighter for me. Please review. Sorry about posting the wrong chapter, I wasn't really thinking.**


	11. We will work things out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance let out a sigh as she sat in the first class seats. Deep down, she knew what she was doing was stupid and irrational; she just couldn't bring herself not to leave. She took out the book she had bought in a shop at the terminal. Why exactly did she leave? She told her friends that it was to check back in with her doctors and finish up some unfinished business she had left in Wyoming, but that was only half the reason. Was she running away again? It seemed that was what she does the best; run from her problems.

But what exactly was her problem? Was it Booth? Sure, he had been angry when she explained to him the main reason why she had left, but honestly she did not expect anything less than that. At that moment she knew what her true reason for leaving was, she could not face Booth's rejection.

She slammed her book shut. She found it impossible to concentrate at the moment. Perhaps she would have to wait until the plane took off. She had an overwhelming urge to run off the plane and go back to the hospital where everybody was waiting with Ryan. She told herself that it was too late for that now, even though she was aware that it was only too late once the plane took off.

She did not want to leave Ryan. When she told him she was going back to Wyoming he had tried with all his might to talk her out of it. He had told her that running would only make the situation worse, and that she would never solve any of her problems by running. Oh well, like she said earlier, running is what she does best.

She decided to close her eyes and try to clear her mind until the plane was in the air. After a few minutes, she heard the announcement to buckle her seat-belt and that their plane was next in line to go up. She quickly buckled her seatbelt and tried her best to relax. Before long she felt the plane accelerate and lift into the air. She looked out the windows at the nation's capital getting smaller and smaller below her. She had told everyone that she would return once everything in Wyoming was in order, but even she didn't know if there was any truth in that statement.

Soon, the light was on stating that you could unfasten your seatbelts. Temperance decided to try again with her book. She began reading and got to the fifth page before she heard someone slip into the empty seat next to her and clear her throat.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" the voice asked.

Temperance looked up and saw Booth sitting next to her.

She was at a loss for words. What could she say? Booth was here, now; on this flight to Wyoming, the place she had called home for 20 years. She was overwhelmed. "What are you doing here?" she managed to say to him.

"Well last night both Cam and Angela cornered me and told me that if I did not straiten up and fight for you, I would lose you forever."

She looked at him and noticed he did look a bit hung-over.

"I didn't want to lose you," he finished softly.

"You didn't?" Temperance was shocked by his words, and they came out just as surprised.

"Of course not," Booth said. "I love you. I might be angry at you for leaving, keeping Ryan from me; all because of some stupid reason that I think is bull shit, but I have been in love with you and praying you'd come home every day during those 20 years."

Temperance felt an overwhelming urge to cry. He loved her? That is what he just said. "You love me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I do," Booth answered as if it was ridiculous she though anything else.

Temperance felt the need to explain her most recent actions to him, tn order to avoid another blowup if at all possible. "I am terrified of losing you, which is why I'm running back to Wyoming. I love you also, and I am angry at myself for listening to what Jennifer said all those years ago. I know the excuse is overused, but I am going to blame the hormones."

"You love me?" he asked her in awe.

"Of course I do," Temperance responded.

Booth broke out into a huge grin and pulled her into an embrace. "Perhaps this is what we need," he whispered in her ear, "time away from everyone else. Just you and me."

"Well," Temperance cut in, "we won't be alone. I have friends, colleagues, and acquaintances I am going to have to interact with."

Booth couldn't help but smile. She really was the same old Bones. "What I mean is that we will have the time to work this out."

Temperance agreed with him. "It's not going to be easy. We have a lot of time to cover in not so much time."

"I never said it would be easy," Booth said, "but I know we can work it out. We just both might have to bend a little."

Temperance smiled and let out a laugh, "I will try."

Booth smiled back at her and said, mostly to himself, "I think we are going to be fine…. Eventually."

**Tonight a new episode is on!!!!!!! We also did not have school today because of ice! That means exams are pushed back to tomorrow and Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (I will try to post the correct one tonight!) Please review.**


	12. love is irrational

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Mom went back to Wyoming," Ryan told Parker, who was sitting next to him eating his lunch; tenderloin and a baked potato. "I told her not to, but she still went."

Parker took a bite of his sandwich and said, with his mouth slightly full, "well you know your mother," he swallowed his bite and continued, "She will do whatever she wants. She is an independent woman. No one could ever hold her where she did not want to be."

"I know," Ryan sighed, "It's just she is going to push everyone away because she feels insecure."

Parker put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "everything will turn out fine in the end. You wanna know something?"

Ryan looked at Parker intently, "What?"

"Dad is with your mom right now." Ryan's face furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Well," Parker grinned, "Cam and Angela went over to dad's house last night and knocked some sense into him. They let his know that your mom was leaving and that if he didn't get his act together very soon she would be gone forever."

"It worked?" Ryan questioned.

"He's with her now."

"Do you think they will actually work things out over there?" Ryan asked, doubtful that any amends could be made any more.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Parker said, "you have to remember that I knew those two before you were born. I saw how much in love they were. Yes, twenty years will put up somewhat of a road block between them, but I am positive that they will work it out."

"My mom can be very stubborn," Ryan said, still doubting Parker's words.

"Oh we all know that!" The boys looked up and saw Angela enter the room. "Your mother can be very infuriating at times." She walked over to Ryan and kissed him on the forehead. Ryan couldn't help but feel slightly awkward at this, but he knew he better get used to it, he was Angela's best friend's son. "How are you feeling Sweetie?"

"I'm fine," he replied, "at the moment I am on so many painkillers that I can't really feel anything; not that I'm not thankful, I am well aware that I am going to be in pain for quite a while with my injuries."

"Oh god," Angela said, "Please no details, you'll make me feel the pain if you go into details."

Ryan smiled in understanding. "So what took you so long to come visit?" Ryan asked.

"The doctor just let non family member in, one at a time." Angela looked at Ryan, "Now that I think of it, how did Elaina manage to get to come in and see you?"

Ryan shrugged and smiled, "I honestly have no idea, but knowing Elaina, she probably just walked right on back when nobody was watching."

Angela smiled, "You have to admire people like her!"

Ryan smiled back. He couldn't help but think that he should ask Angela and Parker's opinion on the question he planned on asking Elaina. It would be good to get a few other people's opinion on the matter. Clearing his throat he said, "I want to marry her." Shit, that came out too directly.

Both Parker and Angela stared at him for the longest time. It was Parker who finally said, "Who?"

Ryan replied, "Elaina, duh!"

Angela broke into a wide grin, "Oh my god! I think that is wonderful! You two are so cute together."

"But they're also very young," Parker cut in.

"Young love," Angela said happily.

"They are still developing," Parker countered, "They could change their minds in a few years."

"Even people who wait to get married can change their mind in a few years."

"School," Parker argued.

"Why wait when there is no time like the present. They obviously love each other, why shouldn't they get married." Angela said.

Ryan watched the two of them like he was watching a tennis match. The arguments kept bouncing back and forth and back and forth. Finally, it became too much, "Guys stop!" Ryan yelled. They both turned to look at him, "I haven't made up my mind yet, mom made me promise to think about it for a least a week before I make any decisions."

"That is the rational choice," Parker told him.

"The human heart is not rational," Angela said, "Sweetie," she turned to look at Ryan, "I agree that you should think about it, it is a huge decision after all, but don't let logic get in your way of what your heart is telling you to do. I know you will think rationally about it, you're your mother's child; but I also think you will have the sense to listen to your heart on this one, after all, your father is Booth."

Parker rolled his eyes, "Booth is my father also, but I will make the rational choice in any decision."

Angela sighed, "If I am correct, you followed your heart with-" she quickly cut off with the death glare Parker was giving her.

"With what," Parker asked curiously.

"Nothing," Parker said, getting up. "Please excuse me," he said mostly to Ryan as he walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked Angela, who was sitting there looking as if she had just broken a million dollar vase.

Angela sighed. "Parker followed his heart with Renee." She said quietly.

"Renee?"

"About two years ago Parker was crazy in love with a girl named Renee. He finally worked up the nerve to ask her to marry him. She said yes." Angela stopped for a moment here, better to just get it over with she rationalized to herself. She continued, "About three weeks before the wedding, she left Parker saying there was someone else. He found out later that she was cheating on him and was pregnant with the other guy's baby. Parker has never loved anyone since. He's afraid to."

"Wow," was all that Ryan could say.

Angela nodded sadly. "But that shouldn't stop you with Elaina. She is a good girl. Not everyone in the world is Renee! Now if only we can only get Parker to see that."

"So," Ryan asked Angela, "You still think I should ask Elaina to marry me?"

Angela smiled softly, "Only if that is what you want."

Before either person could say anything else, Elaina stormed into the room, wearing an extremely shocked look on her face. "What did you just say?" she demanded!

** Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but one of my friends had an urge to make a Wal-Mart run! I hope nobody is angry about what I made Parker go through. I am thinking of maybe making a parallel story about Parker and Renee, but I still have no idea if I want to write something like that! If I did write it, it would be at the same time as the prequel, that way we can learn about Ryan and Brennan's life as well as Everyone else's life back in DC. Let me know if you like that idea, and also please review this chapter!**


	13. Home Sweet Home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Booth asked Temperance who was driving down a Wyoming country road.

"You always used to drive," she responded, "besides, you do not know where you're going; and I'm an excellent driver."

Booth rolled his eyes and had to suppress the laugh that was forming. "Says the woman who just ran the stop sign!"

Temperance glared at Booth, "I stooped!"

"No you did not," he countered.

"The car slowed down," she argued.

"But it did not stop,"

"I know how to drive, Booth, and I think I know when I stop the car or not."

"It was a rolling stop, not a stop!"

"No it wasn't! I stopped!"

About an hour later, neither of the two were saying a word to each other, they just rode on in silence. Neither one knew who had won their little argument, for they both would not give up. Every stop sign since the incident, Temperance would jerk the car to a stop and sit there for a few seconds to make it overly clear that she in fact stopped.

All Booth could do was roll his eyes every time, and they finished out the drive in silence, both thinking about what would happen when they arrived at their destination. Neither was mad at the other anymore for their earlier disagreement, but they both knew they had bigger issues to deal with sooner or later.

Finally, they approached their destination. Booth looked out the window of the car and looked at a huge house. Hell, it was practically a mansion. He was not really surprised when Temperance turned into the lane of that house. "You live here?" he asked her shakily.

Temperance nodded and looked at him, "is that a problem?" she asked. His face looked very surprised, and she found she could not really read his expression.

"Well," Booth attempted a joke, "I can see why you didn't come back to DC."

Temperance smiled and parked the car. Before long, she was leading Booth up the steps into the house. Booth just stood and took in the scenery.

"I'm going to put my stuff away," Temperance said, "would you like me to put your bags in your room?"

"Sure," Booth smiled, and Temperance walked away, leaving Booth alone in this huge house.

He began to walk into the main living room. He noticed that she had a huge plasma screen TV hanging in the middle of the room over a fireplace. "I see you sprung for a TV," he yelled, not sure if Temperance would be able to hear him.

He plopped down onto a very comfortable couch and scanned the room. Not surprisingly, there were four or five bookshelves filled to the brim with science manuals and anthropology journals. His eyes suddenly fixed on what he assumed was a pile of photo albums at the bottom of one of the book shelves. He cautiously picked up one of the albums and returned to the couch.

The outside cover had 2009-2012 written on the cover in Bones' familiar handwriting.

Booth honestly did not know what to do. He wanted more than anything to look at these pictures; to see parts of his son's life that he had missed out on, as well as parts of the love of his life's life. However, he did not want to break Brennan's trust by prying into her personal life that she had made without him.

"You can look at the pictures you know," Booth jumped and saw Temperance standing behind him, answering his question for him. "You deserve to be able to see them," she said quietly.

Booth smiled and scooted over and patted the couch to tell her to sit next to him. "I'm going to need some narration."

Temperance sat down next to Booth and he slowly opened the album. The first picture he saw was a picture of his Bones, as he remembered her 20 years ago. The picture seemed to be an ID of some kind.

"That was immediately after I came here. I got a job helping the local doctor/coroner identifying bodies all over the state.

His eyes moved to the next page and he saw her with a man who seemed eerily familiar.

"That is Dr. Dalton Ryder," she said his name with a bit of sarcasm.

"I met him," Booth said suddenly, "Karaoke night. He came and talked to me about Ryan. He says he is practically a father to Ryan." He said that last part with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"He was," Temperance annunciated the word was.

"What happened?" Booth asked, not wanting to pry, but still curious.

He told me that you said some things about me I later learned was not true," she told him honestly.

"What type of things? Booth asked, getting angry.

Temperance answered softly, the obvious pain of the scenario still in her voice, "he basically told me that you had told him you never loved me, and that you 'that bitch would rot in hell."

Booth's face clouded with anger. His hands clenched together; it was obvious he was trying really hard to control his temper.

"It was immediately after he told me that I had my heart attack."

"That son of a bitch!" Booth yelled, smacking the picture with his fist. "I swear if I ever see that bastard I will-"

Temperance laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He breathed in deeply, and let it out. "How close were you?"

Brennan closed her eyes, avoiding looking a t Booth when she answered, "We… dated. But," she said quickly, "but he always knew that I was in love with someone else. You!"

Booth clenched his jaw. He quickly turned to look at the next page, he did not want to talk about Dalton right now.

The next two pages were filled with sonograms. "Is this?" he asked quietly.

Temperance nodded.

Booth looked at the pictures of his son while he was still forming. He looked at the captions under each picture. 2 months, 5 months, 7 months, 9 months. He was amazed how much a baby changed over nine months. He turned to the next page. There, was pictures of his Bones, depicting all the stages of her pregnancy. The captions matched up with those of the sonograms. 2 months, 5 months, 7 months, and 9 months. He gently ran his finger over the picture of a nine month pregnant Brennan. He turned to her with tears in his eyes. He could not formulate the words he wanted to say to her.

Temperance knew that the tears in Booth's eyes were not angry tears. They were tears mixed with sadness, happiness, and love. "I know," she whispered to him quietly, "I wish you would have been there too."

**He next few chapter dealing with Booth and Brennan will be them looking over old photo albums, and their bickering that comes with it. I think the next chapter will go back to Ryan and Elaina. Please give me your opinion on what should happen between them (how angry Elaina is, if there is an actual proposal, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!!!!! **


	14. Romance and rings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones**

Elaina stood in the doorway to Ryan's room glaring at him. "You better tell me what's going on," she exclaimed in a voice that was mixed with anger and confusion.

"That is my cue to get out of here," Angela said, getting up. She walked past Elaina and turned around to face Ryan. 'Good luck' she mouthed to him.

Ryan gulped as Angela left the room, leaving Elaina alone glaring at him. "I'm listening," she said, her voice softening a bit from the tone she had when she first entered the room.

"How much did you hear?" Ryan asked his girlfriend weakly.

"I heard my name, and proposals, and-" Elaina stopped at the look on Ryan's face. He looked as if he was a five year old getting 'busted' for stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. "Wait a second," she said "you want to propose to me?"

At that moment, Angela walked back into the room. "On second thought," she said," I kind of want to see how this plays out." She looked over at Elaina as she took a seat next to Ryan, "Feel free to kick his ass," she told her, "Girl power all the way."

Elaina chuckled, and then turned back to Ryan. "You want to propose to me?" she asked him again.

Ryan looked at her. Better to just get it over with and tell her the truth, he thought to himself. "Yes," he spoke to her adamantly.

Elaina's eyes widened in surprise, she was not really expecting that answer. "What about school?" she asked quietly.

Ryan was glad to notice that all the anger from Elaina's voice had faded. She was not mad, or at least he hoped not. "School?" he asked, still thanking god that she was not going to kill him, or worse, break up with him.

"Yeah, you go To George Washington University, I go to LSU. They are practically on different ends of the country. How can we be married, or engaged, and live like that?"

"I'll transfer to LSU," Ryan said quickly, "We can find a suitable-"

"Ryan, stop," Elaina told him. "You have an amazing opportunity here in DC. I will transfer to one of the many schools around here."

Ryan's eyes grew wide, "does that mean?"

"No," Elaina said. "I'm not accepting your proposal… yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryan asked, confused.

"I mean that I want a proposal," Elaina informed Ryan. "Something romantic and individual. I want to be able to remember my proposal as something big."

"Ok," Ryan said quietly.

"I also want a ring." Elaina laughed at the look in Ryan's eyes. "Nothing big or expensive; just something to show all the other men in this world that I am taken."

Ryan gulped. "So a ring and a fancy proposal," his brow furrowed, and he gave a look that showed he was deep in thought. "What kind of proposal?"

"Something romantic, it needs to make me know that I can spend the rest of my life with you, and only you."

"Hodgins first proposed to me by spelling out 'be my love' with glowing shrimp," Angela said remembering one of her favorite memories.

"See," Elaina told Ryan, "that's original." She noticed that he still had an unsure look on his face. "Ryan," she tried to reassure him, "you are a genius. You'll figure something out." With that, Elaina planted a kiss on Ryan's forehead and walked out of the room, leaving Ryan to stare at the spot where she had seconds ago stood.

Once Elaina was gone, Angela turned to Ryan and said, "Good luck! You are in way over your head!"

** I apologize that this is short, and that I didn't get to update yesterday, apparently 'college is expensive and if you don't apply for scholarships you might not be able to go.' (Thanks for the vote of confidence mom). Anyways, I will probably be busy the next couple of days, but I will try to update as much as possible. Please Review (more reviews make me more inclined to write another chapter sooner).**


	15. other people

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones**

Booth flipped the page of the photo album and looked down at a few pictures of Bones, heavily pregnant in a hospital bed with a man standing by her side. "He was there for my son's birth?" Booth asked, obviously referring to Dalton.

"Dalton was there for me when I was in the most vulnerable position in my life." Temperance said quietly. "He helped me through the hardest times in my life and was always there for me. Until recently, I trusted him with my life. He would have done anything for me, and I appreciate that."

The hurt in Booth's voice was evident. This man had taken over his place as father for Ryan and lover for his Bones, "You loved him?" Booth practically squeaked.

Temperance sighed and looked Booth in the eyes, "I know this is terrible-" Booth's heart dropped at these words. She was in love with someone else, and chances are she was still in love with him. "But I never felt anything other than friendship for Dalton."

Booth's heart soared. "You didn't?" was all he could manage to say to her.

"No," Temperance said, "I never stopped loving you."

"So Dalton was a surrogate father for Ryan and friend for you." Booth asked, knowing that 'friend' was not all Dalton had been by the look on her face. "You were more than just friends," he stated rather calmly for the rage he was feeling in his chest.

"He helped me satisfy my biological urges a few times but-"

Booth cut her off, "you know what, you don't have to tell me anything more. I understand."

"I always screamed your name!" Temperance shouted at Booth, desperately trying to avoid another blowup that would result in one of them leaving; that is what history proved to do to them. "And I never 'loved' Dalton," she said quieter, only you.

"You think telling me that you screamed my name while being intimate with another man will make me happy?" Booth asked her. However, deep down, Booth couldn't help but fell a surge of pride that he had that much of an effect on her.

"No," Temperance responded, "but I think you might be happy to know that that was what came between us in the end. Quite literally; you!"

Booth smiled. That did make him feel a little better. "I am not going to fight with you Temperance," Booth told her, "I am just happy he is out of your life for good. Right?" He looked at her, nervous about how she might respond to that.

"If I ever see him again," she contorted, "I will call you up and give you permission to kick his ass for me."

Booth smiled, "good." It was quiet for a few moments when Booth turned the page and saw Ryan's first picture. "Our son is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen," he finally told her.

"Anthropologically speaking, all parents think their offspring is the most-" she trailed off at the look Booth was giving her. "Yes," she agreed, "Ry is the best… at everything."

Booth smiled as he closed the photo album. It was getting late, time to turn in for the night. "Do you want to point me to my room?" he asked.

"Oh," Temperance said, getting up to escort him, "follow me."

Booth followed Temperance up a flight of stairs and down one of three hallways located at the top. She opened the door, revealing a huge guest room with a king size bed and adjoining bathroom. "Wow!" was all he could manage to say.

"My room is right across the hall," she told him, "in case you need anything else."

"Thank you," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her into him and kiss her senselessly. What held him back? He will never know! "Goodnight Bones," he said to her.

"Goodnight Booth," she replied, shutting the door behind her as she walked out of his room.

Booth quickly went through his bedtime routine and snuggled into the bed with nothing on but a pair of boxers. He was almost asleep when he heard the door creek open. "Bones?" he asked wearily. He felt the bed beside him sink down with the weight of someone, and he turned to see Temperance in a silky nightgown.

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Not at all," Booth snuggled closer to her, reveling in the feel of her body next to his. After a few moment he said, "I wasn't alone either." Booth had no idea what prompted him to mention this to her. "When you were gone, that is."

Temperance was silent a few moments. Booth almost thought that she had fallen asleep. That would probably be for the best, he thought to himself. "I never expected you not to be."

"Really"

"You can tell me about her," Temperance said, trying to contain her emotions. "After all, you know about me and Dalton."

"No," Booth said. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh," Temperance said quietly, thinking Booth was angry at her, "ok."

Booth turned to face her, "I'm not telling you because it doesn't matter," Booth said. "I don't know why I even brought the subject up."

"Your alpha male tendencies wanted to prove that you also had a sexual partner while I did."

"Perhaps," Booth said, "But it doesn't matter any more. The only thing that matters is you and me, right here, right now." Booth snuggled in closer to her body and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Temperance."

Temperance snuggled willingly against him also. "I love you Booth."

Before long, they both drifted into the best sleep either of them have had in 20 years.

**I managed to update today, Even though I was very busy! ** **I originally wanted to go back and forth every other chapter between Booth & Brennan and Ryan, but I feel that there is more story to be told at the moment with B & B, so I will do 2 chapters with them, and one chapter with Ryan, at least for now. Please let me know what you think about this chapter (and the story in general). Please review!**


	16. intruder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones**

Booth rolled over and looked at the woman lying next to him. He could not believe that the woman of his dreams was finally in his arms again. He pulled her body closer to him and hugged her tightly. There was no way he would ever let go of this. What he has here, now; it's perfect. Dr. Temperance Brennan was finally his again; he would make damn sure he did not screw this up. He'd already been extremely close to losing her.

He pressed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. Jasmine and lavender, same as he had remembered, but there was also a hint of something new, something he couldn't identify. Oh well, she still smelled like his Bones.

He tossed around for a few minutes. He wanted so much to wake her up and talk with her, there was so much he missed that he was dying to get caught up on, but the way she looked as she slept; so peaceful, just like an angel, he wouldn't dream of waking her up. He turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside stand. 3:37. Damn! He couldn't fall back asleep. What was he supposed to do until Bones woke up?

After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Booth got up and walked down to the living room. He turned on a small lamp that sat next to the couch and opened up the photo album he and Bones had left lying on the coffee table.

He flipped to the page after where they had left off and saw a few pictures of mother and son in the hospital room. To his dismay, he also saw a few photos of Dalton holding Ryan, and even some of the three of them… almost as if they were a family.

Booth's heart clenched at the thought of another man in his rightful place. Nobody could take the place of father from him! Granted, he didn't even know he had a claim to that right until a few days ago, but still, this Dr. Dalton Ryder had no right to pretend to be Ryan's father. Even though Bones had told him that Dalton had been good to them and made sure they were safe throughout the years, he still had an undying hatred for that man. Shouldn't he feel indebted to him, for keeping his family safe? No! He shouldn't feel guilty for hating this man. This was the man that lied to the love of his life in order to keep her from him. This was the man that had given Bones a heart attack. On second thought, there was no remorse for Dalton Ryder.

Wanting to think about something other than that bastard Dalton, Booth turned the page. There, were pictures of Max and Russ holding Ryan. There was also a picture of them all together, the Brennan family; Max, Russ, Temperance, and baby Ryan. Thank god Dalton was not included in that picture!

Booth's thoughts went back to Max and all the times he had assured him that Temperance was safe. He had known from the beginning that he had a son. Why the hell didn't he tell him?

Booth, needing an answer to that question, quickly picked up his phone and dialed Max's number. The man picked up on the 5th ring.

"Whoever the hell is calling me this early in the morning better have a damn good reason for it," Max grumbled on the other end of the phone.

"Good morning to you too, Max," Booth said.

"Booth?" Max said, a hint of worry growing in his voice. "Are you ok? is Tempe ok? What happened?"

"Calm down," Booth assured him, "everyone is fine. I just wanted to ask you why you never told me about Ryan."

The other end of the line was silent.

"You knew about Ryan," Booth continued, "You knew that I had a son but yet you did not tell me. Why is that Max?" Booth questioned, "Why would you keep that type of secret from me?"

Max tried to get a few words in, but was quickly cut off by Booth again, "I thought you would not put any father through that! Especially when you were cut off from your children for 15 years!" Booth's words cut through Max's heart. "Of course," he continued, "it was your own choice to leave them. Perhaps you wanted to punish me for having a family because you screwed up your own. Because you didn't have a family, I shouldn't have a family. At least you knew you had a family Max!"

Max did not say anything for a few moments. He figured it would be best to let Booth, and himself for that matter, calm down a bit first. He cut hear Booth breathing heavily on his end of the phone. Finally, Max began to talk, "Booth," he said rather calmly, "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But it was not in my power to do so."

Booth snorted.

Max sighed and continued, "Tempe told me specifically not to say anything to anyone. I was not about to break her trust."

Booth was silent. Max continued, "Besides," he said quietly, "I told you, in not so many words, about Ryan plenty of times."

"What are you talking about?" Booth questioned.

"Soon after he was born," Max explained, "I told you I was going to see my new grandson."

"Russ's son was just born a few months earlier," Booth countered, "I thought you were talking about him!"

"I remember asking you if you would approve of the name Ryan. If you would name a kid that."

Booth chuckled at the memory. "Yeah," he responded, "and I remember thinking you were a nut case for asking me that."

Max smiled. "The point is," he said, "is that I wanted you to know. No, I did not tell you you had another son, but I did place subtle hints. Why do you think I had you pick Ryan and me up from the airport when he first arrived?"

Booth sighed, "I get it Max," he said, "I am sorry I took all this out on you."

"It's fine. Oh, and Booth," he said before hanging up, "I know I was not a good father. I made plenty of mistakes and I have paid for them. I would never, ever want another person to go through that. I only did because if I did tell you, I would lose my daughter's trust again."

"I understand," Booth told them man. They ended the conversation, and Booth lay back against the cushions. He turned to the next page of the photo album and saw Ryan, only a few weeks old, laying next to a disassembled skeleton. No wonder the kid was a natural with bones. He pretty much was born and raised in his mother's lab.

As Booth began to turn to the next page, he heard a sound coming from the kitchen door. Booth put down the album and quietly got up and walked towards the kitchen. He knew he was definitely not hearing things, because the kitchen door just closed, and he could hear footsteps on the linoleum. Still out of sight, Booth stood behind a corner and listened for the footsteps to draw nearer. All he could think about was protecting the woman that was sound asleep upstairs. This was where his sniper training came in handy! The footsteps came closer, and once Booth thoughts it was the right moment, he pounced from behind the corner and shoved the intruder to the ground.

Booth fell hard on top of the intruder and opened his eyes to get a look at the guys face. Booth felt his blood run cold when he realized he recognized the intruder. He was without a doubt the same man he had seen in the photo albums. Ryan's surrogate father; Dr. Dalton Ryder.

**I feel bad about not updating in over 2 days. I was tempted not to update again today because, to be honest, I really did not have any idea on what I wanted to happen. But, I just sat down and let my fingers type whatever they felt like. Let me know if you liked it (that would mean I could continue to update even when I have writers block and just let the story go where it goes) or if you hated it (that would mean not writing until I have a for sure plan on how the chapter will play out. I apologize now if my last statement made no sense, I am a little out of it right now. I will try to update tomorrow. Remember to review!**


	17. Reliving the memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

It was the crinkling of a potato chip bag that eventually woke Ryan up. Whoever was doing this was going to pay! The painkillers really made him sleepy, and at the moment all he wanted to do was sleep. "Stop it," he mumbled, immediately trying to fall back into his slumber.

However, Ryan has always been one of those people that once you're awake, you're awake, no matter what time of day it is. He wasn't about to give in that easily though. He wanted to sleep, and he would force himself to sleep.

As he tried to drift back into dreamland, Ryan thought about the events of the past few days. First, he meets his father, then his mom and dad are reunited, and now the two of them are god knows where doing god knows what. Cam had told him soon after he learnt that they were trying to work things out that they would either end up falling madly in love with each other again or killing each other. The way things were the last time he checked, he would count on the latter.

And then, of course, there was the Elaina issue. She actually told him she wanted a proposal. Granted, it had to be a proper proposal; but she had not outright shot down the idea, which was much more than he had expected. A ring and a romantic proposal. The ring would not be a problem. He was well off where money was concerned. No, it would be a romantic proposal good enough to fit Elaina's standards that would be the problem.

He had talked to Hodgins about what a romantic proposal could be. The first thing he said was that a fancy dinner was out of the question, too cliché. Well, there goes idea number 1. Hodgins told him it had to be something special to both people. A special moment relived a secret that only the two of them share, etc. Angela told him to get family and friends together and pop the question that way. Ryan couldn't help but laugh at that suggestion. He knew why she had suggested that, she would be part of the action. No, the proposal would be private.

After some time of contemplating his situation, Ryan found himself drifting back to sleep.

###

Parker entered his office and slammed the door. He slumped down into his chair and buried his face in his arms. This was the last thing he wanted to remember. Rene. God, he loved that woman.

He felt the tears start to form in his eyes and he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong. For gods sake, it had been 2 years, he should be over her. He sighed, letting a small tear escape from its confinement. He would never be over her. She was the love of his life, his one and only. He had no doubt in his mind that he would never love again.

They were engaged, him and Rene. They had spent 7 months planning an extravagant wedding. She got along well with his mother; even dad liked her. Their life was destined to be perfect.

How was he to know that there was another man? It was a week before the wedding. He had taken off 3 weeks for the honeymoon, a trip across Europe, something they both had wanted to do since high school. She came into the diner like she always did; sat and ordered her normal meal just like any normal day. He could tell in her eyes that something was wrong.

She was pregnant! He remembers how foolishly ecstatic he was when she first said those words. That was short lived however, when she told him about Leo. Leo was a rich, tourist from France. 4 months their affair had been going on. 4 months of lying and hiding. 4 months of total ignorance on his part. She told him the baby was Leo's. At least she had the decency to give him back the ring.

Parker shook his head, trying to shake the memories from his mind. He tried his best to move on, a difficultly impossible task. He realizes he has to put this behind him. If his brother was going to get married, he would be happy for him; or at least he would plaster on a happy face. He would go to the wedding, give the happy couple his best wishes, even make a toast if need be; however the whole time he would be hiding his true feelings: love is irrational.

###

It seemed that Ryan had just gotten back to sleep when that damn potato chip bag crunched again. He snapped his eyes open and turned to scold whoever was keeping him from his precious sleep.

"You better have a damn good reason for not completing your half of the project!"

** This chapter kind of just sets the stage for the future Ryan/ Parker chapters. The next 2 chapters will go back to Booth and Brennan (and Dalton). I assume most of you realize who the annoying potato chip cruncher is. I don't know for sure how she will fit into the plot line yet… give me some time. The past 3 chapters were totally written and planned out as I sat down to type. Hopefully the ideas will start flowing in sooner or later; I hate writers block. Please review, and I'd be more than happy for some ideas from you! Review!**


	18. True Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth looked at the man he was pinning to the ground with a certain venomous ferocity he never would have imagined would be possible. "You-" he managed to spit out in a hiss of fury. He had swore to himself that if he ever had the opportunity to kick Dalton's ass, he definitely would. However, now, that the opportunity has presented itself, all he could manage to do was stare at the man in fury.

"Agent Booth," Dalton said with a sneer on his face, "what a surprise to see you here. Has Tempe forgiven you yet?"

Booth's anger was boiling uncontrollably at this point, and the man hadn't even said 20 words yet. "You shut up," Booth said, grabbing Dalton's wrists and twisting them tightly above his head, "you have no right to say a word about her; you have no right to be anywhere near her."

"You don't have a right to say anything about her either," Dalton told the man holding him captive on the floor, "she left you, she didn't want you. What makes you think she wants you now?"

"You son of a-" Booth seethed.

"Ah Ah Ah," Dalton said in a mocking tone, "No bad words when there are kids in the house. Being a father I thought you would understand the importance of this rule."

Booth could not take his mocking any longer; he slammed Daltons wrists to the ground, holding them down with one hand and brought another hand to wrap around Dalton's throat. "If you ever say a word about my parenting to me… hell, if you ever even talk about my kids ever again I will have no regret about plunging a knife into your chest."

"Children?" Dalton asked. "Do you actually consider Ryan to be your son?" Dalton's ego was fed by the fuming expression building on Booth's face. "Sure, you may have contributed your DNA to his being, but you were not there for his life."

"Shut up," Booth warned, the hurt of Dalton's words piercing him in the heart.

"I however," Dalton continued, "I was there for all the important moments in Ryan's life. His first steps, his first words, his first day of school. Ryan came running to me when he had a guy issue. Ryan came running to me when he needed help with girls. Ryan came to me to help him with his problems. It sounds to me that I am in fact Ryan's father."

"You bastard," Booth shouted socking Dalton in the face.

Dalton screamed in pain, and blood began pouring from his nose and mouth.

"I never had the chance to be a father to my son," Booth seethed. "One thing I do know is that I never told a lie to the woman I love in order to win her over, only to give her a heart attack!" Booth noticed Dalton's eyes fill with sadness at that comment. "I was there for Ryan when his plane crashed and he was in the hospital. I was-"

Booth was cut off by Dalton, "What!" He screamed, "what the hell are you talking about? Plane Crash? Hospital? Where the hell is Ryan?"

Booth loosened his grip on Dalton. As much as he hated it, as much as he prayed he was hearing wrong, as much as he hoped his eyes were betraying him, Dalton was clearly upset about the news of Ryan's accident. The only logical explanation for this was that he truly did care deeply about him. "Ryan was in a plane crash heading back to DC," Booth said in a cynical voice. "He was in critical condition for a while. He broke his femur. Who's the good father now? You weren't there for him, I was."

At those words, Dalton exploded and flipped Booth over so that he was now trapped under him. "I love that kid! Don't ever say I don't!"

"Just like you love Temperance?" Booth mocked.

With that, Dalton threw a hard punch to Booth's gut. Booth struggled to gasp for a breath.

"You would have done the same thing, or something damn similar if it meant you could stay with the woman you love," Dalton said to Booth.

Booth howled in anger and began throwing punches at Dalton's back, "Don't ever say I would lie to the love of my life. Don't ever say I would put her life in danger!"

Soon, Booth and Dalton were rolling around on the floor, fighting like a bunch of high school drunks at a house party. Dalton raised his hands to take a swing at Booth when a sickening crash rang through the room. Both men stopped in a heartbeat and turned towards the noise. It seems that as they were fighting, the hand bumped into a stand that was holding some of Temperance's priceless artifacts. Shit! They probably weren't priceless anymore.

Dalton and Booth looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Yes, they hated each other; yes they wanted to beat the living daylights out of the other until one rose in ultimate victory; but at this moment, they were joined by a common bond, the fact that the woman they were fighting over was going to kill them both for what they had done.

As if on cue, a light turned on from the top of the steps. "What the hell is going on down here?" Brennan's voice called sleepily down the stairs.

**Random note: I take pride in being able to identify and name all the bones in the human skull! I was the only person in my anatomy class that actually knew some of the names, and that is because I obsessively watch Bones. So, TV really does help you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!! Please!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Don't lie to me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance woke up instantly at some sound coming from downstairs. "Booth?" she mumbled to the place where Booth had recently been laying by her side. When he did not answer she rolled over and noticed he was no longer there. Temperance sighed, the noises were probably just Booth going to the bathroom or getting a drink of water. She felt like an idiot for believing, even if just for a second, that someone had broke into her house. It was highly illogical seeing as the house has a state of the art security system. Yes, it had to be Booth.

Temperance lay back down, closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep. It was short lived, however, as she heard another huge crash. She groaned and forced herself out of bed. She began walking down the hallway when she heard a sickening crash and what sounded like a million pieces of glass shattering.

She immediately began sprinting down the hallway. She has so many valuable artifacts down there… no, she couldn't bear to think about it! She stopped at the top of the stairs and listened as it became deathly quiet. She flipped the light on and called down the stairs, "what the hell is going on down there?"

She heard some frantic shuffling, but no answer. Sighing, Temperance began walking down the stairs; it was obvious Booth was not going to answer her. As she approached the living room she rounded the corner to see Booth standing among a pile of broken vases. She opened her mouth in fury, but nothing came out. She was honestly rendered speechless.

Booth saw the anger in her eyes and went to defend himself. He pointed over his shoulder and said, "he broke in, I was just trying to get him out of the house."

Temperance looked over Booth's shoulder to see who he was pointed at. There was nobody there. "Booth, there is nobody there," she spoke what was on her mind.

"What!" Booth turned around and saw that the intruder was gone. "That's impossible," he muttered turning back to Temperance, "he was standing right here, I heard him break in and I fought with him, I-"

"Booth are you ok?" Temperance was starting to get a little worried. The last time, that she remembered, that Booth had visions of people who were not really there, he had ended up having a brain tumor. "You're not sick, are you?"

Booth sighed in exasperation. "No," he replied, "I swear, Dalton was right here!"

"Dalton?" Temperance narrowed her eyes. Was Booth trying to get her mad at Dalton? Didn't he know that she was already mad at him, she didn't need him to butt into her business. "Booth, Dalton is not here," she said a little angrily. "In fact, I haven't seen him since my heart attack!"

"He was," Booth pleaded, "I swear!" Booth saw that she was angry. He was here! He looked around the room again, trying to locate him. He was not crazy! "Bones, you have to believe me!" he pleaded.

Temperance shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would lie to me like this." Tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly pushed them away. "I wouldn't have been that mad if you just would have told me that you bumped into the stand and the vases fell, but no, you had to make up this story to get me angry at Dalton."

"Bones, I-"

"No, just stop," Temperance began yelling now. "Those were priceless artifacts! But want really makes me angry is that you feel that you need to lie about how you broke them."

"I'm not lying," Booth said quietly, trying not to anger her any further.

"Whatever," Temperance said as she walked into the kitchen and got a back to put the glass pieces in. When she returned to the living room she saw Booth looking behind the couch for something. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for-" Booth began but was cut off by the angry look in Bones' eye.

"Don't even say it,' she warned as she began to pick up the glass pieces.

Booth bent down and helped her, it was the least he could do considering it was he that broke them; him and Dalton. Why wouldn't Bones believe him?

Once the mess was cleaned up, Temperance turned to go back to bed, ignoring Booth who was standing, waiting for her to talk to him. Booth sighed, better not make her more mad. He'd get her to believe him in the morning.

Booth followed Bones up to the bedroom. She turned around as she walked into her room. "You're room is over there," she pointed at the guest room. She walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

Booth looked longingly at the door she had just practically shut on his face. He was telling the truth! Why wouldn't she believe him. Deciding he would do whatever it took for forgiveness in the morning, Booth sulked to the guest room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Meanwhile, Dalton quietly opened the basement door and sneaked out. When he had heard Tempe coming down the stairs, he had quickly ducked away when Booth was not looking. Unfortunately for Booth, Dalton had listened to the little argument that had transpired between him and Tempe. This was going to be much easier than he had originally thought.

**I love the snow! However I am going a little stir crazy as I have been stuck in the house all weekend. Hopefully we don't have school tomorrow, we already have a two hour delay! I hope this story is not getting too boring. I am finding myself quickly boring of it. However, I will keep writing because I don't want to quit something halfway through (that annoys me more than anything). I would appreciate it if you have any ideas on what could happen to tell me. Please review, I need it!**


	20. Phone calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth was awoken from his sleep at 4:30 Am by the sound of his phone ringing. HE groggily sat up in his lonely bed and fumbled around the bed side stand feeling for his phone. When he finally located it, he snapped it open and stated in a tired voice, "this is Booth, and you better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early in the morning."

"It's not that early," Parker's voice sounded on the other end.

Booth sighed. He couldn't really hang up on his son, especially when his voice sounded as if whatever he had to tell him was urgent. So much for catching up on his sleep on this trip. "It's only 4:30 Parker," Booth complained, "in my book, that constitutes as early."

"Well," Parker rebutted, "it is 7:30 here, and this is the only time I had available to talk."

Booth sighed, "fine, then talk." The other end of the line was silent for a few moments as Parker collected his thoughts and decided how he wanted to put this conversation out to his father. "Parker," Booth said after a few moments of silence, "are you still there?"

"Yeah dad," Parker responded, "I'm still here."

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

Parker took a deep breath, best to just get out with it, "do you remember Rene?"

Now it was Booth's turn to be silent. Rene; the woman who had cheated on his son and broke his heart. "Of course a remember Rene," Booth said in a cynical tone. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about looking her up; talking to her," Parker said quietly, knowing perfectly well that this idea would upset his father.

"What?" Booth growled, suddenly wide awake. How could he even think about seeing her. She had planned a wedding with him, cheated on him, broke his heart, and now he wanted to talk to her like a civilized human being. Was he crazy? "Are you Crazy?"

"Dad listen to me," Parker tried to explain.

"Parker," Booth cut in, "don't. You don't need to reopen a painful scar."

"Dad," Parker tried again, "please just listen to me." Booth was silent, Parker took that a signal to continue. "I need closure." He said finally. "Yes she broke my heart, and left me two weeks before the wedding, but she also left me without any answers. I think I deserve some answers."

Booth couldn't argue with that logic. "I agree," he said quietly, "just be careful."

"I will dad, thank you."

"Anytime Parker," Booth said. "Just one question," he said quickly before Parker could hang up.

"Yeah dad?"

"What brought this on? The idea of you talking to Rene?"

"It's been in my mind for a while," Parker answered. "I just decided to take action on it when I heard about Ryan's plans on proposing to Elaina."

Booth was shocked. Ryan was thinking about proposing to Elaina? When did this happen?

"Listen dad," Parker said, interrupting Booth from his thoughts, "I need to go now, see you soon." Without giving his dad any opportunity to respond, Parker hung up the phone, leaving Booth to think about their conversation.

Ryan was going to get engaged? Without even thinking, Booth opened up his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Angela," Booth said, "are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, why?" Angela answered.

"I need to talk to Ryan," Booth said cryptically.

"Can I ask why?"

"Just let me talk to my son!" Booth said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy," Angela said in a sarcastic voice, "here he is."

"Booth?" Ryan asked when he got the phone.

"Are you getting engaged?" Booth blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you getting engaged?" Booth asked again.

"I'm thinking about it," Ryan answered, "Why? What is this about?"

"Does your mother know?"

"Yeah," Ryan said, a little confused, "she told me to wait a week before I decide anything."

"So she knew, and didn't tell me," Booth said a little hurt at the idea.

"Is something going on between you and mom?" Ryan asked.

"Dalton broke into the house," Booth said to Ryan.

"What?" Ryan began to grow angry. The last time he had seen Dalton, he had warned him that he was never to bother him or his mother again. "What did mom do?"

"She doesn't believe me," Booth said.

"Check the security system," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Mom had a state of the art security system installed. If anyone broke in, or even accessed the code, there will be a record of it."

"And your mother didn't think about this?" Booth asked.

"She's not really too efficient when it comes to technology," Ryan answered. "I assume you will know how to check the system, being and FBI agent and all?"

"Yes," Booth said, "Thank you Ryan."

"The control box is located in the basement. It shouldn't be too hard to find the information you need."

"Thanks again," Booth said, becoming happy that he could find the proof he needed for Bones to believe him. "Oh, and Ryan," he said before hanging up.

"Yes?" Ryan responded.

"Listen to your mother. About the engagement. She does know what she's talking about. Make sure you are ready to take that big step before you decide anything."

Ryan chuckled. "Thanks for the advice dad." He hung up the phone.

Booth hung up the phone grinning ear to ear. Ryan had just called him dad!

**I kind of rushed the ending because I need to do some work before be. Hopefully no school again tomorrow. We're supposed to have another big batch of snow come in tonight. I hope you like where I am taking the story. I am beginning to get my ideas flowing again. Hopefully that means quicker updates for you guys. Of course, reviews also encourage me to update quicker!!!!!!**


	21. I was wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

At the moment, Booth swore that if he ever had the chance to strangle Dr. Dalton Ryder, he would do so in a heartbeat. After he got off the phone with Ryan, he promptly went to the basement to check out the security system. The idea would have been fool proof, but obviously luck is not on his side. It seems as if Dalton erased the security system, leaving absolutely no proof that he had broken in. No matter how hard he looked for the needed evidence, it seems as if Dalton covered his tracks really well.

Booth plopped into a chair in the basement, lay his head in his hands, and let out a deep sigh. Bones would never believe him now.

Damn it! Booth kicked a box that was lying in front of the chair. Things between him and Bones were just beginning to get good again, and now this had to happen. It seems as if Dalton purposefully broke in in order to tear them apart. In fact, now that he thought about it, he knew he was probably right. Dalton is trying to ruin their relationship!

Booth lost track of time in his thoughts; Dalton and evil schemes, Parker and ex fiancés, Ryan and engagements, him and Bones. He sighed. God, what did he do to deserve all this stress. He didn't know how long he was down there when he heard the basement door open, and footsteps echoing down the stairs. He slowly looked up and saw Bones standing at the bottom of the steps with her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked quietly, remembering the argument from last night and not wanting to reopen the scars.

"You wouldn't like the answer I have," Booth mumbled quietly.

Temperance sighed and walked closer to him. "Try me," she dared him.

Booth shook his head. This was a fight waiting to happen, but he was going to comply. "I talked to Ryan earlier this morning," he began. "I told him about the whole dilemma with Dalton." When he said this, he looked into her eyes for any signs of anger. Seeing none, he continued. "He told me about the security system; told me to check it. He said that it would show if anyone broke in, or disabled the alarm."

"Why would I not like that," Temperance asked.

Booth laughed despite the situation. "We just had a huge fight because I told you that Dalton broke in last night and you didn't believe me. Now you're asking why you'd be mad that I am trying to find proof that I was right?"

Temperance smiled, "what did you find?" she asked.

"The whole system seems to be erased," Booth muttered angrily. "There is no record of anything before this morning at 4:00. Therefore, I have no proof that anything happened."

There was a few moment of silence before Temperance finally responded, "that makes sense," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Booth started to argue, "but-" he stopped once the words she had said fully sunk into his mind. "Wait. What?"

"I said that makes sense," Temperance repeated. She looked at Booth and saw the confusion in his face and explained, "Me, Ryan and Dalton are the only three people who know the code to erase this system. Seeing as I obviously didn't do it, and that Ryan is in a hospital in DC, the only logical conclusion is that Dalton tampered with the system in order to hide that he disarmed the alarm last night."

Booth looked at Temperance in complete shock. Did she just admit that he was right? That is so unlike her; but oh, so welcome! "Are you saying that you were wrong?"

Temperance rolled her eyes and smiled, "I wouldn't go that far," she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and felt her heart melting. Damn him for having this effect on her. "I realize now that my reaction last night was illogical and that your claim could be validated with enough-"

"You're saying I was right!" Booth stated, flashing her his charm smile that, like his eyes, had the power to melt her heart.

"Yes Booth," she agreed, "I was wrong. Booth pulled her into an embrace and she whispered quietly into his ear, "and I should have believed you. I have no reason not to trust you."

Booth smiled at her words and pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "It's ok," he assured her quietly, "If I was you I wouldn't believe me either. My story was a little fishy."

Once they pulled away from each other Temperance looked at Booth and asked,  
why did you talk to Ryan already this morning?"

"He's my son," Booth answered, "Don't I have a right to talk to him?" Booth saw the look she was giving him and said, "because Parker told me that he was thinking about proposing to Elaina."

Temperance's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait," she stated, "you talked to Parker also this morning?" When he nodded, she laughed and said, "wow, you've had a busy morning."

"You wouldn't even know," he said, rubbing his bruise that he got with his little brawl with Dalton earlier this morning. "So," he said, looking up into her blue eyes, "Is it true?" At the look of confusion on her face he clarified, "Is Ryan thinking about getting engaged.

Temperance nodded. "Thinking about it. I told him to wait a week in order to properly assess the information."

"Smart," Booth said.

"Yes, well I know he will end up doing it anyways."

"You do," Booth flashed her a look, "why?"

"Because I know Ryan. Because I know Elaina. Because I know Ryan and Elaina. Those two are crazy about each other, they are meant to be together; even a blind man could see that."

Booth laughed at her words. 20 years ago Temperance Brennan would have been confused by that saying, failing to see the hidden meaning behind those words; it really is amazing what a little time (and kids) could do to a person. "People thought you and me were perfect for each other," Booth whispered. "People thought we were meant to be."

"Yes they did," Temperance responded softly.

Booth looked at the woman in front of him. At that moment, there was no doubt about it in his mind; they were meant to be together. Why fight it? "This may be wrong," he said slowly, "but I don't want my youngest son getting married before me."

Temperance's eyes widened at the words. Was he? "What are you saying?" she choked the words out.

At that moment, she felt the breath leave her lungs,; her heart leap out of her chest, as Booth knelt on one knee in front of her, in the middle of a dusty basement in Wyoming and asked the question that he had been longing to ask her for over 20 years now. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

**I hate snow. I have been stuck in the house since last Friday, and school is again cancelled tomorrow! We have no school this week! I have not seen my friends in over a week! God I am going crazy! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, what do you think should happen in the coming chapters with Booth/Brennan, Ryan/Elaina, and Parker? Please review, help end the torture of level 3 snow emergencies!**


	22. No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance stared at the man kneeling in front of her in shock. Did he honestly just ask her that? "Booth…I-" she stuttered out after a few moments.

Before she could say anything else, Booth took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. "Temperance," he said softly, "I have never stopped loving you. Even when I found out why you left, which I still think is a stupid reason by the way, I never stopped caring for you. What will make you see that we are meant to be, you and me?"

She looked at those huge brown eyes that were glaring into her icy blue eyes and groaned inwardly. How could a man do this to her?

"I'm not kidding," Booth continued before she could say anything, "What will it take for you and me to finally be together forever? I will move here, to Wyoming if that's what you want. I wouldn't want to give up this nice house either. I'll quit my job, I'll shave my head; what do you want from me? You say it, I'll give it!"

There was a few moments of silence. The tension in the room was obvious. Him waiting for her answer, her thinking about his offer. Finally she said in a shaky voice, "No Booth."

Is it possible for a person's heart to stop beating after two words? Seeley Booth swore it was. He was expecting her to argue, expecting her to put up a little bit of a fuss, but he never expected her to outright say no! He felt a deep pain in his chest. Maybe he was about to have a heart attack. No, he decided after a few moments, this was just a standard broken heart. God only knows, Temperance Brennan has done more than her share of breaking hearts, especially one Seeley Booth's heart. She said No!

Temperance could practically see Booth's heart break, even though literally that was quite impossible, after she had said that. Seeley Booth was a smart man but sometimes he could just be so stupid. Does he really think she would hurt him like that… again?

"Ok," Booth muttered, his voice cracking from the pain it was holding, "I understand." He got up off of his knees and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He couldn't help but flash a look of fury at the cluelessness that shone in her eyes. Could she really be that dense? She just rejected him! Did she not expect him to be hurt? Mad?

"Booth," she said in a tone that was obviously trying to comfort him, "what's wrong?"

Booth could not believe what he was hearing. "What's wrong?" he repeated her question, laughing at how dense she truly was. "What's wrong?" he said again. He looked at her, angry now, "the woman I love with all my heart just turned down my proposal! And then, to make things better she asks me what's wrong!" Booth turned in anger and began to storm up the steps.

He couldn't help but stop when he heard her voice softly say, "Booth." HE turned and glared at her.

"No," She said again. What was she trying to do, rub her answer in his face like salt in a wound? She continued, "You do not have to give up anything for me."

Now it was Booth's turn to be confused. What was she saying?

"I don't want you to give up anything for me. Especially shave your head!" she rolled her eyes at that thought. "I will marry you just the way you are!"

**I know this is very short, but I figure it's a perfect place to stop. The next chapter will either be another very short chapter on Booth's response, or Parker's meeting with his ex. Let me know what you want, and remember to tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry to make you guys sweat a little bit! Review.**


	23. Yes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

All Booth could do was stare at the woman in front of him. God, sometimes she could be so infuriating. Here, she made him believe that she was rejecting his proposal, just to accept! Yes, she could be infuriating, but God he loves her.

"You will really marry me?" Booth asked, still a little unsure about her attentions.

"Of course," Temperance replied, "how could I not want to marry you?"

Booth shook his head in amazement. He wanted to tell her how infuriating, how clueless, how amazing she was. All he could manage was, "God I love you!"

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her ferociously. They were going to get married! How could life go from being so bad to so good? Within the last month his bones had returned home, he got another son, and now he was going to marry the woman of his dreams.

Temperance pulled slightly away from her lovers embrace. "Were you serious about moving to Wyoming?" she asked him.

His face fell at those words. "I thought you wanted me, no conditions," he said, but he wasn't about to lose her, "but if it's what you want, yes, I'll move to Wyoming with you."

She smiled at those words, "I don't want you to move to Wyoming," she said kissing him gently, "I just wanted to see if you were serious."

Booth chuckled, "I love you so much Temperance Brennan," he said softly against her lips.

"I love you too Seeley Booth," she replied. "Come on," she said, once again pulling away from him and leading him upstairs, "let's go home."

"Home?"

"Home," Brennan said again, smiling at Booth.

Booth smiled, "Yeah, let's go home."

I know. Very very very short, but there is only so much you can write about one proposal! Next chapter will be Parker and his ex. Then, Booth and Brennan will be back in DC. If you feel like making me happy, you can go read my other story I just started (Careful what you wish for) and review that. Otherwise, just reviewing here will be good enough!


	24. Zero to infinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Parker approached the small café that he had told Rene (through email) to meet him at. With each step he takes he gets closer and closer to reuniting with the woman who had ripped his heart out many years ago. He reaches the door of the café and couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Sure, he wanted closure, but it's been two years since the whole debacle, perhaps things would work out on their own. No! He has to go in their; be a man. If he stands her up that would be sinking down to her level. He made this appointment and come hell or high water he was going to keep it.

Taking a deep breath, Parker entered the café and scanned the room. Almost immediately he saw her sitting in a booth by the window with her back to the door. He felt himself catch his breath when he saw a little girl sitting next to her probably about two years old. She brought her kid?! The main reason why they broke up all those years ago! Taking a deep breath Parker began walking towards them. This was going to be a good thing, it had to be. He asked for this and now he was going to get it.

He approached the table and cleared his throat. Immediately, Rene turned around and looked up at him. She stood up and awkwardly reached out to hug him. Against his better judgment, Parker gave in and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Parker," Rene said shyly, pulling away from him and sitting back down. Parker took her lead, and sat down across from her, getting a good look at the little girl sleeping next to her.

Rene must have noticed Parker staring at her for she explained, "that's Kelsey, my daughter"

Parker nodded his head, "I figured as much."

There was a few moments of awkward silence, then Rene finally said, "no offence Parker, but why did you want to meet me?"

"Well Rene," parker said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I wanted some closure; or am I not good enough for that?"

Rene closed her eyes and sighed. She deserved that kick to the gut. "Parker," she said looking into his enchanting brown eyes, "you deserve so much more than I could ever give you."

Parker snorted, "You can say that again."

"Listen Parker," Rene tried again, "can I explain a few things to you; some things that you really need to know."

"That's why I came."

Rene grimaced at Parker's harsh words. She can't back down now; Parker deserves to know the truth."

Before she could say anything else, a waitress came to take Parker's order. "Dr. Booth?" the young woman said.

Parker tried his hardest to suppress a groan. "Stephanie, what a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah," she said, "I just got back from San Diego a few days ago. I went to see your brother in the hospital, what happened to him?" Before Parker had a chance to speak, Stephanie continued, "oh well, as long as he can do his half of the work I really don't care. Can I take your order?"

Parker ordered a plain cup of black coffee and Stephanie took off to get the order.

Rene watched the girl walk away with interest, "Dr. Booth?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I am a professor of forensic anthropology at George Washington University."

"Brother?" she asked, the shock evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's kind of new."

"How old is he?" she asked in curiosity.

"Twenty," he responded.

"That doesn't sound new to me."

"Well," Ryan said, "Not that it's any of your business but my dad and I just found out about him a few months ago."

They slipped back into their awkward silence, then finally Rene spoke up, "Leo and I are not together anymore."

Parker laughed sarcastically, "oh yeah," he said, "this is what I came here for!"

"This is important," she said, "you need to know."

Parker rolled his eyes, "fine," he stated, "I'm listening."

"He left me soon after I left you," she said quietly, almost embarrassed, "because he found out that the child I was carrying was not his."

Parker's eyes grew wide, "What are you trying to say? How did he come up with that conclusion?"

"Well," she stated, "soon after I found out I was pregnant, he found out he was not capable of having children. Yes Parker, you're Kelsey's father."

Parker felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of his body. This was not what he came to the café hoping; expecting to find! He just wanted closure, not this.

"That's not it," Rene continued.

Parker still couldn't speak. This was a lot of information to spring on a poor guy at one time.

"I am engaged to a great man. He is from London and his family offered me a huge job as a business executive."

Parker shook his head, failing to realize what this had to do with him.

"The only problem is that Jeffrey doesn't like children. So when I got your email asking to meet with me, I realize that this was meant to be. I am giving you full custody of Kelsey. I am moving to London." She quickly reached into her purse and handed a shocked Parker a piece of paper with an address on it. "This is my apartment. Tomorrow you can go and pick up all of Kelsey's things. I'll be gone by then." She got up and quickly kissed Kelsey on her head. "She will adapt to you quickly," Rene said, getting up and rummaging through her purse for some cash to pay for her meal, "she's friendly. She'll love you." She began to walk out, turning around one last time. "I am not fit to be a mother," she said gently, "Don't get me wrong, I love Kelsey but she'd be so much better off without me. Don't worry about child support, I'll send a yearly check. Also, you don't need to worry about future custody battles, there won't be any. As I said before, I don't want to be a mother." With that, Rene turned abruptly and left the café' leaving a stunned Parker with a little less than two year old girl. In less than five minutes, he had gone from being a single, independent man to a single father!

**I know that was a little much. What can I say, I love drama. I could never imagine a mother leaving their child, but what can I say, Rene is a jerk. Next chapter… I really don't know yet. Probably Booth and Brennan telling Ryan and Parker about the engagement and Parker telling his family about Kelsey. Please review!**


	25. Where's mommy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Parker was driving back to the hospital to visit with Ryan. He was still in shock about the events that had just transpired in the café. He was a father? How could this happen? Ok, he knows how it happened; it just really didn't make any sense. Why would Rene lie to him about that? Why wouldn't she tell him?

Thankfully, Rene had left a car seat with Parker, so he gently picked up his daughter for the first time ever and gently, so to not wake her up, placed her in the car seat and began driving towards the hospital. While driving, he called his dad to let him know that they had to talk; in person. However, his phone was turned off and all he got was voice mail.

About halfway to their destination, Parker noticed Kelsey stirring in the back seat. "Mommy?" she said, her voice quivering in fear.

Of course she would be terrified. She never met him, and her mother had abandoned her with him. "Hey Kelsey," he said in the most soothing voice he could muster, "you're mommy had to go bye bye. I'm going to take care of you."

The little girl looked up at him, "daddy?" she asked.

How did she know that he was her dad? Had Rene showed her pictures? Hopefully this meant that she would not be so scared with him.

Unfortunately, the good luck soon ran out as Kelsey began to cry. "Mommy!" she said in between sobs.

With each sob, Parker felt a pain in his chest. He had only known this little girl for a little less than an hour, but he already loved her with all his heart. He also loved her enough to know that if he ever saw Rene again, he would kill her. How could a mother do this to her child. "Shh," he said, trying to sooth the crying child, "we're almost there. Don't worry."

The crying did not stop until they pulled into the hospital parking garage; then it became quiet. "No ouchy," Kelsey said, trying hard not to sob.

Parker realized that Kelsey must have recognized the hospital. "Don't worry Kelsey," he soothed, "no ouchies today." He unbuckled her seat and held his arms out to her. To his relief, she immediately jumped into his arms. Now the hard part: explaining to people about her.

He soon entered Ryan's room. To his surprise, he saw his dad and Dr. Brennan sitting next to the bed. "Dad?" he asked.

Booth turned towards the door where his son was standing with a little girl in his arms. "Hey Parker. Who is this?"

Parker sighed. "Rene's daughter," he said as if that was all the explanation they would need. At the confused looks on everybody's faces he added, "I'll explain later, tell me what are you doing home so soon?"

Temperance smiled at the two boys. "Your father asked me to marry him," she told both of them, "and I said yes!"

Ryan's eyes widened, and Parker looked over at his father who had a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Well, if he was happy!

"I'm happy for you dad," Parker said, then turned towards Temperance, "you too Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Parker," Temperance said.

"Why is Rene's daughter with you?" Booth asked again.

Before Parker could answer, Temperance asked to no one in particular, "who is Rene?"

"Parker's ex fiancé, who left him two weeks before their wedding because she was pregnant with another man's baby," Ryan whispered to his mom, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Parker snorted. If only they knew the half of it! He assumed someone, probably Angela, had filled Ryan in on his past; why he ran away angrily when he learned of Ryan's impending engagement.

He noticed all eyes in the room were on Kelsey. The girl buried her head in embarrassment into Parker's neck, and shyly peeked her head up to see if everyone was still watching. After a few minutes, Kelsey began wiggling in Parker's arms and held her arms out towards Temperance.

"Can I?" she asked.

Parker nodded, handing the girl off to her. She immediately began bouncing up and down and humming a soft lullaby. Parker looked at his dad, who was looking at his fiancé in awe. Probably thinking about how good of a mother she was. Parker was relieved; she was a natural with her. Kelsey warmed up to her almost instantly, and she looked more at ease than she had since Rene had left her with him.

After a while Booth turned back to Parker and gave him a look which demanded an explanation.

Parker cleared his throat. Best just to get this out. "What if I said that she is my daughter?"

**Snow came! It is late! Don't really have much to say. Please review and maybe I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	26. worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Every eye in the room was focused on Parker after his announcement. "Y- your daughter?" Booth managed to choke out.

Parker slowly nodded. He was just as shocked as everybody else in the room.

"And you're sure Rene was telling the truth," Booth pointed out, "I mean, it seems she really wanted to get rid of her. Isn't it possible she just made up the story in order to get the child off her hands."

Parker looked up at his dad. He really did not know what to think of this new piece of information. One argument would be that if Kelsey was in fact not his daughter, he would not have to deal with raising a child and the stress it would cause. However, on the other hand, somewhere deep down in him he already fell in love with this little girl and the fact that she might not really be his would be enough to break his heart.

Temperance looked at Booth, still bouncing a content Kelsey in her arms, "I highly doubt that possibility," she said mostly to Booth. "If you look at her zygomatic arches you can tell that there is a relatively high chance for genetic similarities."

Booth just stared at her with a blank expression on his face, then turned to Parker, "Did you understand that?"

Parker looked at his dad, "of course, she was saying how-"

Booth cut him off with a shake of his hands, then turned to Ryan, "am I the only stupid on in this family?"

Ryan smiled, "probably."

Booth rolled his eyes and turned back to Parker, "so what Bones is saying is that-"

"Kelsey is more than likely my daughter."

"Of course," Temperance cut in, "the only way to know that for a fact is if we take DNA samples."

"I'll get right on that," Parker said only half joking. He looked at his dad and Dr. Brennan who were standing side by side, with Kelsey realizing in her arms. They looked just like a family, a family they never really got to have. Except now they were going to try to fix that. "Hey," Parker said, "I never meant to steal your thunder. You two are engaged! How did that happen? I meant last time we saw you you were furious with each other, dad was drunk and Dr. Brennan was flying across the country to escape her fears."

Booth smiled at his son, "well we worked everything out."

"I can see that!"

Temperance smiled and intertwined her fingers with her fiancé's. Wow, they were engaged. It was still somewhat hard to believe.

"Well," Parker said going over to hug his dad and Dr. Brennan, "I am happy for both of you. You are meant to be together."

"It only took them 20 years to figure it out," Ryan chipped in.

Parker smiled. "Changing the subject; can I ask you for a personal favor?" he directed the question at Dr. Brennan.

"Of course," Temperance responded, "what is it?"

"Could you watch Kelsey for me for the night. I am going to go tell mom about the situation and she'll freak out if Kelsey is with me. Besides," he looked at his daughter now sleeping in Temperance's arms, "she is comfortable with you. I don't want to make her any more upset than she already is."

"Sure," Temperance responded to the question, "if that is really what you want."

Parker nodded, "I'll pick her up tomorrow after I go to Rene's apartment to get her things. She really shouldn't have to go back to that place."

Temperance nodded in agreement. "Of course. You want to keep everything in her life constant right now. If she goes back to that house she probably will think her mother is there. Better not put her through that again."

"Thank you," Parker said heading towards the door. "I'll pick her up here?"

"That would be fine," Booth said.

"Parker," Temperance said before he could get out the door, "I am heading to the Jeffersonian to see if I am able to get my job back. Would you like me to have Dr. Saroyan conduct a DNA test? Just to be sure."

Parker nodded, a look of relief washing over his face. "That would be great." He was relieved Temperance had offered. He really didn't want to have to deal with the testing. No doubt he would be a wreck if he was their while the testing was occurring; not to mention he would probably drive everyone to insanity while waiting for the results. This way, the only person he would drive insane was his mother, and she really wouldn't mind. "I'll leave a sample of my DNA at the nurse's station." He said walking out the door. "Thanks again. See ya Ryan," he called out to his brother.

After Parker had left, Temperance and Booth were left looking at one another. Booth could tell that something was bugging Bones; but he didn't want to bring it up in front of Ryan. "Come on Bones," he offered, "let's head to the Jeffersonian. Best to get this over with sooner rather than later."

Temperance nodded, "are you going to be ok here by yourself?" she asked Ryan.

Ryan sighed, "I haven't been alone since I got here," he exclaimed, "and besides, Elaina is probably waiting to come in here anyways. I'll be fine."

Temperance nodded and kissed her son on the top of his head before accompanying Booth to his SUV. Thankfully, Parker had though ahead and left Kelsey's car seat in the back of the vehicle.

"So," Booth said, "once they both got situated down the road a few miles, "what was bothering you back there?"

"How do you know something was bothering me?" she asked quizzically.

"I know you Bones," Booth softly replied, "tell me their wasn't something wrong," he challenged.

Temperance sighed. He really did know her too well. "It's just," she said, pausing for a moment to think about what she wanted to say. "It's just that I am relieved that Kelsey is only two. At least she won't have any memory of her mother abandoning her."

**Hopefully the snow has stopped! I really am dying to get back to school (and that's saying a lot!) The next chapter will be figuring out if Kelsey is really Parker's son, as well as breaking the news about B&B's engagement. Let me know what you think about this story. Review!**


	27. the DNA does not lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The lab looked bigger than she remembered. She stood outside the doors to the place that she had spent so much time in years ago. What if she wasn't welcome anymore? What if no one wanted her there? Sure, they claimed they forgave her, but it was possible they were just trying to be nice.

Booth saw the worry cross Temperance's face. "Hey," he asked, "are you ok?"

"What if they don't want me here," Temperance said quietly, careful so to not waken Kelsey, who was still asleep in her arms.

"That's ridiculous," Booth assured her, "you know they love you. In fact, Cam assured me many times that you would always be welcome to have your job back. All you have to do is ask."

"Easier said than done," Temperance huffed. "You don't face rejection."

"Why do you have to fear being rejected?" Booth scoffed.

"I left them," Temperance pointed out the obvious, that he's been desperately trying to forget, to him. "I hurt them. They have every right to reject me because in a sense, that is exactly what I did to them."

"Well then you should be happy that they are not like you."

Brennan looked at Booth with a confused look on her face, "that was an insult!"

"No Bones," Booth replied, "that was the truth. God, imagine more than one Bones in this world!" Booth shuddered, "that is a frightening thought!"

###

The Jeffersonian team was assembled around the forensic platform, trying to identify the latest John Doe from Limbo.

"This fracture near the foramen magnum on the occipital bone suggests the victim died instantly due to excessive brain damage," Zach stated to nobody in particular.

"Oh how I wish Ryan was here to bring some life to this party," Angela whispered to Cam, who eagerly agreed with her.

"Why would my son bring 'life to the party' when this is supposed to be an institution of science," Brennan asked walking up the platform, stopping so Booth could swipe his card for her.

Angela let out a squeal at the sound of her best friend. "Bren your back!" The artist's celebration was cut short by the sight of a little girl in her friends arms. Her eyes widened in shock, "do you two have something to tell us?"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "You know Ange it is physically impossible for me to have children at my age; besides, it takes nine months to have a child, and even then she is definitely not a newborn."

"Ok," Angela said, "so who's is she?"

"She is definitely related to agent Booth," Zach said looking at Kelsey closely. "look at her facial structure, you can see some definite similarities."

Angela's eyes turned to Booth, "so do you have something to tell us Booth?"

"Well," Booth stuttered. He turned to Cam, "Can you do a DNA test for me," he handed her the two samples.

"Sure," Cam said slowly, looking at Booth as if to question what was going on.

Booth saw the questions in her eyes and told her, "I'll explain once you get the results."

Cam nodded and headed off to do the testing. Temperance turned to Booth, "I'm going to talk to her."

Booth nodded and took Kelsey from her arms.

They all watched Brennan leave and Hodgins finally asked, "what was that about?"

"She's going to ask for her job back," Booth replied looking at his supposed granddaughter in awe.

###

"Dr Saroyan," Temperance approached Cam who was beginning the testing.

Cam looked up and smiled at Temperance, "Dr. Brennan," she replied.

Temperance's gaze moved to the floor. "I was wondering if I could possibly-"

Cam smiled at her mumbling. It was obvious that this was not easy for her; but Cam thought she knew what Brennan was trying to say. "You are always welcome here," she said to Brennan, who looked at her, relief washing over her face. "It would be a blessing actually."

"Do I need to know why?" Temperance inquired.

Cam smiled, "No. When can you start?"

"Whenever you need me," Temperance replied a little too eagerly.

"How about after Ryan gets settled out of the hospital. You should help him get back on his feet."

Temperance nodded and smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Cam."

"Anytime." Cam said and then went to get the results of the test. She looked at her results and looked up to Dr. Brennan who was awaiting the results nervously. Cam cleared her throat, "It looks like Booth is a proud daddy again."

"Granddaddy actually," Brennan corrected.

**Hopefully I will be able to update sooner than I have been. This past week has been busy. I was sick today, so that is probably the only reason why I had time to update. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter everyone will learn about Parker's daughter and Booth and Brennan's engagement. Please review!**


	28. don't wake the baby

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Bones**

Cam looked at Temperance in shock. "So you're saying that Parker-"

"Temperance nodded, "well Ryan is a little young to be having kids so."

Cam grinned, "Dr. Brennan, I thought that in many cultures it is perfectly acceptable for kids his age to be procreating."

Brennan glared at Cam, "Yes, but those people aren't my baby." Cam smiled at her. "Ryan is my son, and he is way too young to be having kids."

"So parker?" Cam said, rolling her eyes and desperately trying to change the subject, "how did this happen?"

"Well I'm not really sure," Temperance answered, " I did hear something about someone named Rene, and a French man; but none of that makes sense to me."

Cam nodded, she understood perfectly well what Brennan was saying. "Rene- wow," she sighed, "I can honestly say I was not expecting that one."

"I think it is safe to say that Parker was shocked as well."

###

"So who is the lucky lady?" Hodgins joked to Booth, elbowing him in the side.

Booth did not have any time to answer, because at that moment, Cam and Temperance were coming back with the results.

"Congratulations grandpa," Cam said winking at Booth.

Booth looked down at the little girl in his arms. This was his granddaughter? Parker's daughter? He could feel that every eye in the room was turned on him and Kelsey; they thought that she was his daughter?

Temperance came over to him and put her arms around his waist.

Angela's mouth dropped even further. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Well," Booth said, a little bit uncomfortable at all the eyes that were focused on him, "I really don't know. It all happened so fast. You are going to have to have Parker explain it to you."

Angela nodded, accepting that answer. "So what else is going on?" Her tone of voice made it perfectly clear what she was talking about.

Both Temperance and Booth smiled. He looked over at her to see if she wanted to let the cat out of the bag yet or not. When she nodded he cleared his throat. "Temperance-" he stopped himself, that didn't sound right, "Bones and I have decided to pursue a relationship."

Hodgins and Cam both covered their ears, knowing perfectly well what was about to come. Poor Zach, however, did not have the reflexes to guard his eardrums from Angela's shrill shriek.

"It's about time!" She stated, running up to both of them and pulling them into an embrace, cautious as to not awaken Kelsey. "When did this happen?"

"When we were in Wyoming," Temperance answered, which was responded by a look from Angela that said no shit!

"Tell me everything," Angela squealed, practically bouncing up and down.

"Well," Booth began, "We got to Wyoming and went to her humongous house!" He began describing the house, making sure to add in the huge TV she had in the living room. "Anyways," he got back on subject after seeing the evil look from Angela, "the first day we looked at some of Ryan's old baby albums."

"That is so sweet," Angela said.

Anyways, that night, I went downstairs to continue looking at some photo albums when-"

"Seeley," Cam interrupted, "when Angela says tell the whole story, she actually means, get to the point and Brennan will tell her the whole story later!"

Angela shrugged; as long as she got the whole story, she didn't care what was said now or not.

"Ok," Booth said, "to make a long story short, after a little bit of arguing I asked Bones to marry me."

"And," Temperance cut in, "after almost convincing Booth I was going to decline, I accepted."

This time even Zach knew to cover his ears. Angela squealed and ran over to Brennan again and hugged her tightly.

Cam smiled at the scene playing out in front of her. While Dr, Brennan was still having the life squeezed out of her by Angela, she looked over at Booth and mouthed congratulations. He mouthed back a quick thank you.

"Well," Hodgins said laughing, "you finally got the guts to do what everyone knew you should do for 20 years. Congrats man!" He patted Booth on the back.

Zach looked at Booth, then at Brennan. Finally he stated, "Anthropologically, marriage is an antiquated ritual that shows the dominance of a male over a female. At least that's what you always said," he said indicating Dr. Brennan. "However, all I can say is that it's about time! Congratulations Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

At this time, Kelsey began to stir in Booth's arms. It was a miracle she had slept this long with all of Angela's squeals. She opened her eyes and immediately held out her arms towards Temperance.

Temperance took her in her arms and began humming a soft lullaby. Everyone looked at her. She however, was too busy attaining to Kelsey to notice all the eyes on her.

Angela turned to Booth, "It is obvious she was a good mother. Ryan was very lucky to have her."

Booth nodded his head in agreement. "Were you this good with Ryan?" he asked her.

Temperance shrugged her shoulders, continuing to rock Kelsey in her arms, "I can only hope so."

** So today during study hall I planned the rest of this story out. If everything goes according to plan, there will be 50 chapters. Of course, I might tweak some details here and there as I go. Also, I have come up with another idea for a story, but I am determined not to start it until I finish with this one. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I would appreciate reviews, it lets me know I am not writing for nothing. Please review!**


	29. crowded apartment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth fumbled with his keys awkwardly and opened the door to his apartment. "Home sweet home," he told the people with him.

Temperance smiled and entered the apartment and put her bags on the couch. She immediately sat down, made herself comfortable, and began playing with Kelsey.

Booth smiled at her sense of familiarity and turned to Ryan, "are you excited to be out of the hospital?" he asked.

Ryan smiled at Booth, "I'm glad to be able to be on my own, even if that means living with my parents, again, but I hate the fact that I am going to have to be in this wheelchair for a few months." He looked up to Booth with a glint in his eyes, "However, I will miss the hospital pudding. That stuff is amazing!"

Booth grinned widely. This kid was more like him than he thought. He looked back over to Temperance who was cuddling Kelsey close to her and saying something to her that was too soft for them to hear. "That woman is amazing," He said in awe.

Ryan looked up at him, "mom?" he chuckled, "I've known that for a long time."

"She just walks right on in like she owns the place," Booth muttered, smiling at the sight of the woman he loves getting along so well with his granddaughter. "She doesn't care what anyone thinks about her, she just does whatever she wants."

"I admire that about her," Ryan said.

"Me too," Booth agreed, "me too."

At that moment, Temperance looked up at the two men that were still standing beyond the threshold. "Are you coming in?" she asked.

Booth smiled and whispered to Ryan, "See, it's like she already owns the place."

Booth and Ryan entered the apartment, and Ryan looked around and frowned. "We are going to live here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Booth said, "Is that a problem?"

"It seems a little crammed." Ryan replied. "I mean, three people, one in a wheelchair. It's bound to get a little crowded in here."

Temperance looked at her son, "we are thinking about buying a house. However, that might take some time to arrange. Do you think that this will be fine until then?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered, "it will be fine."

"Because I'm sure I can get dad to keep you until then-"

"Seriously, it will be fine!" Ryan said.

"Who's hungry?" Booth cut in, trying to keep an argument from escalating out of this. "I'm going to make some dinner for us, what do you want?"

"Something good," Ryan responded, earning him a grin from Booth and an eye roll from his mom. "I'll tell you what," Ryan said, "I'll help you."

"With your condition," Temperance stated, "I mean- being in a wheelchair, it is highly unlikely that you can help cook dinner."

"I mean I want to talk to him," he clarified for his mom.

"You can talk to me," Temperance said.

Ryan frowned, "guy talk," he said.

Temperance nodded and feigned a hurt expression, "fine, I'll just stay here and play with Kelsey."

Ryan smiled and headed to the kitchen with Booth as Temperance began talking to the child on her lap again.

In the kitchen, Booth began to make some sort of pasta. He looked at Ryan who was staring absently off into space. "What's on your mind?" he asked, snapping Ryan from his thoughts.

Ryan sighed, and decided that it would be best if he just asked, "how should I propose to Elaina. She says she wants a romantic proposal; and for her that is not just a fancy dinner."

Booth looked at him intently, "so you're really planning on asking her?" Ryan nodded and Booth thought about his question. "Well, you could always go the rout I took. Be reunited with your love 20 years from now over the son you never know you had. Follow her when she runs away and then propose to her in a dusty basement over a faulty security system." Booth sighed, "not really romantic though, is it?"

Ryan replied, "Actually it is romantic. Many people find the whole reuniting with a former lover to be really romantic." He frowned, "however, I really don't want to wait 20 years."

Booth smiled, "then I don't know what to tell you."

Ryan sighed, "you don't have anything?" he practically begged.

Booth thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "sorry, but the only advice I can give you is follow your heart. I am positive you will come up with something."

"Thanks dad," Ryan said, smiling at Booth who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ryan said, "I am going to call Elaina. Her flight is probably in by now. I want to make sure she made it back to LSU ok."

Booth couldn't help but laugh at those words, "you do realize that your mother would say you are an alpha male for doing that."

Ryan chuckled, "it wouldn't be the first time I heard that!"

Ryan left the room, leaving Booth to finish up the dinner. After a few minutes he was interrupted by a knock on the door and Temperance yelling "Booth, can you get that?"

"I'm cooking," he protested.

"I'm holding the baby," she retorted.

Booth sighed, she always had to have the final say on everything. He went to the door and saw Parker standing outside the door. "Hey, come on in," he told his son.

Parker walked into the living room and watched as Temperance played with his daughter. "So," Parker directed the conversation to Booth, "mom is going to help me for a few days. She seems thrilled to have a grandchild, even though she was really pissed at Rene."

"Yeah, well," Booth said, "she's not the only one."

Parker attempted a smile, but it was obvious that the matter at hand was depressing for him. He looked at Kelsey and Temperance quizzically. "What if she doesn't stop crying?" he asked, "I mean, she does seem to have a special bond with you," he told Temperance.

Temperance smiled, "It's probable that Kelsey is attached to me because I was the first woman she came in contact with since her mother. Anthropologically speaking, children tend to lean more towards females their first few years of life due to the nourishment and comfort the woman gives the child." She stopped when she saw Booth roll his eyes and Parker laughing. "So I think it is a safe bet that Kelsey will have the same, if not stronger bond with Rebecca."

Parker nodded and picked up the child from Temperance's lap. The girl looked like she was about to start crying, but then looked into Parker's eyes and stated clearly, "dada."

Parker's eyes widened, and he turned to Temperance with a look of pure amazement in his eyes.

Temperance smiled an said, "I thought she should know who you were."

**I know I promised in my other story that I would update this yesterday, but I got an unexpected call to go to a friends house. After staying up all night and sleeping all day, this was the first chance I got to update. Anyways, I am pretty set with where I want this story to go. There are going to be like five different plots that run together to keep this story going. HINTS: We have not seen the last of Dalton, Stephanie is going to cause some trouble, and Booth and Brennan will work on a case that does not (really) involve a dead body. I hope this peaked your interest. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update. (I won't promise another update tonight, but it is a possibility.)**


	30. truth revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan sat in the living room of Booth's apartment, watching some sort of crime show on TV. His parents had gone to get some dinner, so he was left alone. They offered to let him come with them, but with his wheelchair he would be more of a burden than company.

Today marked the third day they had all began to live in this apartment. In his opinion, it still was a little small, but neither of them took his opinion into account when moving in here.

He leaned back and shut the television off. This particular show was very predictable. After watching 5 episodes within the past three days, he came to the conclusion that the perpetrator was always the second suspect they interrogated. Ryan chuckled. His parents would probably love it if real life crime was that easy.

With TV out of the question there was absolutely nothing to do! Even being the hospital was better than this, at least then the nurses would administer a fair amount of vicodin for his pain. That drug could bring out something amusing in even the most boring of situations.

With nothing else to do, he began to come up with ideas for a romantic proposal. Obviously romantic dinner was out; that was way too overdone. It was a big no on having a skywriter write the proposal in the sky, hiding the ring in a drink or food, or having the proposal pop up on the big screen at a sporting event; Elaina always made a point to make fun of those types of proposals. No, he had to come up with something totally original; she would say no if it was anything less than that.

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of knocking on the door. Ryan sighed and yelled, "the door is open, come on in."

He turned his chair around to see the person that walked through the front door. He was forced to stifle a groan when he saw Stephanie enter the room.

"You know, you could be a little more polite when someone knocks on your door," Stephanie scolded a dumbfounded Ryan, "yelling 'come in the door is open, is not a proper greeting."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "what are you doing here Stephanie?"

"You are supposed to be my partner," Stephanie said. "You have not showed up for class in the past two weeks. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ryan looked at Stephanie with a confused look on his face and motioned towards the wheelchair. "I've kind of been rather occupied as of lately," he told her.

Stephanie shook her head as if that was not a good enough excuse. "Listen, I unfortunately have to depend on you for my grades. When do you suspect you will be back?"

Ryan shrugged, "a week or two maybe. Whenever the doctor gives me the all clear."

"You realize your mother would never let a little injury such as yours keep her away from her work."

Ryan sighed, "no, my dad would keep her tied up until she was well enough to get back."

Stephanie's eyes got brighter, "Oh, so you have met your father. Anyone I know?"

Ryan scowled, "how am I supposed to know who you know or don't?"

"Whatever." Stephanie turned to leave, "as long as you are back soon. I am not going to let my grades slip because you had to go and get yourself injured." Stephanie began to walk towards the door, but stopped short when she came to a picture of Parker hanging on the wall. "Wow, Ryan," she laughed, "I know Dr. Booth likes you and all, but I am almost positive he will find that you have a picture of him hanging on your wall to be downright creepy."

Ryan had to laugh at that, "that's not mine," he stated.

"Then whose is it?" Stephanie demanded.

"If you must know," Ryan said, "it is my dad's."

Stephanie laughed, not believing that Ryan's dad would hang a picture of Ryan's professor on the wall. "why in the world would your dad do that?" she asked, still laughing.

"Well," Ryan supplied, "it might have something to do with the fact that Parker Booth is my dad's son."

Stephanie's eyes widened at this new bit of information. "So that means that Dr. Booth is your brother?"

Ryan nodded.

Stephanie could not believe what she was hearing. Awkwardly she began backing towards the door. "I got to go," she said, running out the door.

Ryan sighed in relief when Stephanie exited, but little did he know that Stephanie was cooking up a scheme that would cause him and his family some hardships.

**So I probably should have updated my other story, **_**Careful What you Wish for**_**, bit I really want to finish this story. I have made a pact with myself that I will have no more than two stories being written at a time. Since I have another story idea burning in my brain, I really want to finish this story so I can begin writing it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this addition to **_**Home**_**. Please leave your comments and reviews. I would very much appreciate it.**


	31. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"Welcome back sweetie," Angela said as she ran to embrace Temperance as she made her way up the forensics platform. "Are you excited to be back?" she asked her friend who was desperately trying to pull away from Angela's grasp.

"Yes," Temperance replied, "I am happy to be back to my job, my life," she paused and looked around the people who had crowded around once they heard the commotion, "my friends."

"Aww," Angela said smiling, "we love you too Bren."

Temperance rolled her eyes and watched Cam approaching her.

"Well Dr. Brennan," she said handing a new security card and lab jacket to Temperance, "you are officially an employee of the Jeffersonian Medico Legal lab. Welcome back." Cam hugged Temperance awkwardly, and then turned to the rest of the team, "ok everybody, back to work."

Hodgins and Zach quickly began to go to their stations, but Angela did not budge; she just stood there and gawked at their boss. "Are you telling me that our long lost friend rises from the dead and comes back to us, and the only thing we can say to her is 'Welcome back' and then it is back off to work?"

Temperance looked at Angela, her brow furrowed, obviously confused. "I wasn't dead, Ange," she informed the artist. "And even if I was," she continued, "there is no way I could rise from the dead; it is impossible as well as-"

"A figure of speech, honey," Angela said grinning from ear to ear. She was back! The lab would finally be back to normal; well, as normal as it could get around here.

Cam laughed. "I was joking," she assured Angela. "We finished our last case two days ago, and the only thing to do today is work on limbo skeletons. However, I think limbo can wait another day."

Angela squealed and ran over to give Cam a hug. She then turned towards Temperance and said, "So, tell me about the wedding plans."

Both Zach and Hodgins groaned.

"Want to help me conduct an experiment to determine the… um… velocity of the… er… thing that we… used in that one… thing?" Hodgins directed his nonsense towards Zach.

Zach looked at Hodgins, thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about Dr. Hodgins?" he asked. "We have not needed the velocity of anything for any-"

Zach was cut off by a sharp poke in his side. "Ouch," he glared at Hodgins, "was that completely necessary?"

"Let me make myself clear," Hodgins told Zach, "either you help me with my experiment, or you sit out here and discuss wedding plans."

Zach's eyes widened knowingly. "Now that you mention it," he said, "I think I remember what needed our immediate attention."

The two men practically sprinted off the platform to get away from the wedding discussion.

Cam called after them, "nothing dealing with fire, no blowing anything up, and please don't break anything!" She sighed, knowing it was a moot point.

Temperance chuckled, "some things never change."

Cam rolled her eyes, "you can say that again."

"Ok," Angela impatiently interrupted, "wedding?"

Temperance sighed; best just to get this over with. "We set the date for January 14."

"That soon?" Cam questioned.

"We decided that we wasted enough of our lives apart, we don't want to waste any more time," Temperance reasoned. "Besides," she stated, "if I recall, Angela was the one who decided to plan a wedding in a week."

Yeah," Angela groaned, "and look how that one turned out!"

Temperance smiled and continued, "of course," she looked at Angela, "I would be delighted if you would be my maid of honor."

Angela squealed, "I'd be offended if you didn't ask." She hugged her friend. "oh, and it's matron of honor," she clarified.

Temperance looked at Angela, confused.

"I'm married," Angela clarified.

"Oh," Temperance stated, "I didn't know. I never took the time to learn wedding terms. I never thought I would be here." She then turned to Cam, "I would love for you to be in my wedding party also."

"I'd be honored," Cam replied.

The three girls went on discussing wedding plans well into the afternoon. Thankfully, there were no explosions, or alarms going off, so that meant Zach and Hodgins couldn't be getting in that much trouble. They were finally interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

All three women turned around to see Booth grinning at the broadly.

"Bones," he exclaimed, "good news! They are going to let us be partners!"

"That's great!" Temperance said excitedly, hugging her fiancé tightly.

"They figure we have the best solve rate, why break up the dream team."

Temperance smiled and replied, "that is logical."

Booth let out a deep laugh. Oh how he missed this; her. "I have more good news," he claimed.

She looked up at him.

"We got a case!"

**I know it's short, but I wanted to at least update tonight considering I will not be able to update tomorrow (unless it's right after school and I have no homework). Of course, if I get a good number of reviews I could be convinced to skip my homework in order to write this ;) Therefore, review! I'd much rather write this than work on precalc!**


	32. Conflict of interest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth and Temperance were in the SUV, driving to the crime scene just like it was old times. Booth felt as if he was ready to jump for joy at the fact that the FBI had allowed for him and Bones to rekindle their old partnership, even though almost everybody knew that they had a child together, and that they were soon to be married.

Temperance was overjoyed also that she would get to go back to every aspect of her old job, especially working with Booth; however, at this moment, all she could think about was getting to the body. This was her job after all.

"So," Booth said to Temperance, "I will warn you that there is a presumed conflict of interest between us and the victim."

Temperance looked over at Booth, "What do you mean?" she asked, "Doesn't the FBI forbid anyone to work on a case if there is a conflict of interest? Why do we have the case?"

Booth sighed. This was going to be difficult to explain. "They weren't going to give us the case," he responded to her inquiry, "but the family of the victim requested specifically that we be involved."

"Why?" Temperance asked, confused as to why anyone would want them specifically working on the case, especially since there was some sort of conflict of interest. "why would they do that?"

"Well Bones," Booth said, "the family figures that since there is a conflict of interest, we will be sure to do whatever it takes to catch the killer."

Temperance nodded, "that seems rational." If this was the case, she figured that they had to have been good friends with the victim if the family thought they'd do anything to ensure that the killer was caught. "So who's the victim?"

Booth replied, "Eric Jaminson."

Temperance furrowed her brow in confusion. She had never heard that name before, how could there be a conflict of interest when she did not know the victim. "Who is that?" she asked Booth, "how did you know him?"

Booth looked at Temperance with an unreadable look in his eyes, "I don't know him," he answered her.

"Well then how does that make you and me have a conflict of interest with this man?"

"I didn't know him personally," Booth answered, "but I know of him."

"OK?" Brennan said slowly, pushing for further explanation.

"Eric Jaminson is the man in charge of Jaminson Legal, located in Cheyenne Wyoming." He looked over to her to see if that registered to her at all. Temperance shook her head, so Booth continued, "A few weeks ago, Mr. Jaminson came to DC to look to expand his firm to this area. He was reported missing last week, and they found a body that matches his general description at a dump site just outside of the city."

Temperance shook her head in confusion. She still could not see how any of this related to her or Booth. The only thing she could think of is that Jaminson Legal was located in the same state she had resided in. Yes, she has heard of the company; everyone in Wyoming or the surrounding states has, but she had done no business with that company, and she definitely did not know anyone from that firm. "How does this have anything to do with us?" she asked.

"I'm getting there," Booth assured her. He cleared his throat and continued, "Like I mentioned he flew to DC a few weeks ago on United Airlines flight 453; the same flight that crashed during its final decent." Booth heard Temperance gasp; she now knew exactly what their conflict of interest was with the victim. "The same flight that-"

He was cut off by Temperance finishing his thought, "-Ryan was on."

Booth nodded. "Officials believe that the crash was directly related to his death." Booth couldn't help but shudder at the next thought that crossed his mind. "Someone on the plane wanted Eric Jaminson dead, so they somehow crashed the plane. When they weren't successful in killing him, they decided to just finished him off here."

Temperance was growing visibly angry now. "Didn't they think of the other people on the plane!" She was fuming now and Booth, even though he realized it was highly inappropriate, couldn't help but think about how sexy she looked when she was angry. Thank god she did not see the look he was giving her; that would have been bad, due to the fact that she was still on her rampage. "Innocent people died when that plane crashed. Our son was put in the hospital. He broke his femur, which some believe is the most painful thing any person could ever live through!"

Booth smiled at her anger. Eric Jaminson's family was right, they would find the person who killed him; the woman sitting next to him would make sure of that, even if it was on the sole purpose of putting the man who hospitalized her baby in prison. To be honest, Bones probably didn't give a damn right now if the person was a murderer or not. Whoever did this had hurt her son, and they would pay for that! Even if it was indirect!

"Bones," Booth put a hand on her shoulder that was shaking uncontrollably, "calm down."

Temperance turned to him with a look of fury in her eyes. "Calm down," she practically screamed, "how am I supposed to calm down when you tell me that my son was injured in an intentional plane crash!"

Booth just smiled at her, he was going to have to learn to deal with her anger since they were going to be married. "Now do you see why the family requested us specifically?"

Temperance looked up at him, obviously thinking very hard about what he had just said. Finally she nodded, "that was very smart of them."

Booth chuckled, "yeah it was." He squeezed her hand as he brought the car to a stop at the dump site. "Come on Bones, let's go bust this guy's ass!"

**I have never written a case before, so it is probably terrible. Oh well, it's not going to be the main focus of the rest of the story anyways. But I do hope it's not that bad. Sorry I have not updated in two days (I know most don't care if I have a few days I don't update, but since I love updating this story, it kills me not to do it.) Tuesday I got to go to Dayton to see Wicked (for the third time!) and yesterday I spent three hours in the doctors office with an ear infection. Thankfully I had the time to update today, so reward me with your reviews. I would really appreciate if you let me know what you think about the case and how I can continue it. Please review!**


	33. Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan held his niece on his lap and cooed in a baby voice, "hey little Kelsey, this is your Uncle Ryan. Can you say Ryan?"

Kelsey was beginning to get used to her new surroundings and the people. She giggled at Ryan and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Where did Kelsey go?" Ryan cooed as he tickled Kelsey's belly.

Kelsey began to giggle uncontrollably and squirm. "No Ry, no!" she managed to say between giggles.

Ryan beamed the trademark Booth smile. He looked up at Parker and boasted, "she likes me!"

Parker laughed, "She likes everyone. I will say though that she hasn't taken to anyone as well as she did your mother."

"What about your mom?" Ryan asked his brother.

"Not quite," Parker admitted. "After a while, Kelsey got used to her, but I will say that it did take a while."

"I guess mom's just a natural," Ryan said proudly for his mother.

"Yeah," Parker grinned, "you're a lucky kid." He leaned down and picked up Kelsey and gave her a kiss on her little nose. "Now you be a good girl Sweet Pea," he said to her.

"Bye dada," Kelsey said holding out her arms and signaling that she wanted Ryan. Ryan just smiled at Parker as he handed his daughter over to him.

"So," Parker told Ryan, "tell dad and Bones that I said thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"They love Kelsey," Ryan assured Parker, "they are more than happy to watch her while your at your conference in Baltimore."

"You know when they are going to be home?" Parker asked.

Ryan shook his head no. "They are working the Jaminson case. They've been getting home pretty late every night."

Parker nodded in understanding. "How do you feel about this case?"

Ryan shrugged, "I hope they catch the bastard. He is responsible for this," Ryan said motioning to the cast on his leg and the wheelchair.

Parker nodded, "are you going to be ok watching Kelsey until they get home?" Parker asked, concerned both for his brother and his daughter.

Ryan sighed, "I'm handicapped, not incompetent," Ryan assured Parker, "I am more than capable of handling a 1 year old."

Parker chuckled, "I would have said the same thing only three weeks ago." He patted his brother on the shoulder, "I'm sure you can handle things. Tell them thanks when they get home."

"I will," Ryan assured Parker. He looked down at Kelsey and told her, "Say bye bye to daddy."

Kelsey giggled, "Bye bye dada."

###

It was closing in on midnight when Booth and Brennan returned home. When they walked through the doors, they were greeted with the sounds of giggling. Ryan sat on the floor; somehow he must have maneuvered himself out of his chair; and Kelsey sat between his legs playing with some toys.

Booth smiled at the sight, "what were you going to do if you had to get up in a hurry for some reason?" Booth asked his son.

Ryan grinned and held up his cell phone, "call Angela and then scream really really loud and pray that one of the neighbors will be nosy enough to see what was happening."

Booth laughed and Temperance rolled her eyes as she walked over to see Kelsey. Immediately, Kelsey broke into a huge grin and held her arms out to Temperance.

Ryan feigned a hurt sigh, "geez mom, I thought she likes me but then you walk in and she forgets all about everyone else."

Temperance smiled, "I can't help it if children like me."

Ryan laughed and allowed Booth to help him back into the wheelchair. "So how is the Jaminson case coming," he asked in complete interest.

Booth responded, "you know we can't really tell you much-"

"But maybe I could be of help," Ryan cut in, "I am still technically an intern at the Jeffersonian."

Temperance nodded, accepting that logic. Booth just sighed, if Bones agreed, there would be no stopping it. "We evaluated the scene of the plane crash," Booth said.

"Seeing as the plane was still mostly intact, we were able to do an analysis of the scene." Temperance said. "It seems as if control of the plane was overturned when the pilot inhaled some sort of toxic gas."

"The pilot was killed," Ryan asked, "wasn't he?"

Temperance nodded, "we are going to examine the body tomorrow to see if any traces of the gas is still in his body. Perhaps we will be a step closer then."

"So," Ryan said, trying to get to the juicy information, "who are the suspects?"

Booth chuckled, "I'm fairly certain you don't need to know that."

Ryan pouted, but his parents refused to disclose any further information. "Fine," Ryan said, "I'm just going to hit the sack. Watching children can be exhausting."

Temperance smiled, "no one can be as bad as you were when you were a child," she said.

"Love you too mom," he called as he went into his bedroom.

Soon it was just the two of them in the room with Kelsey. Booth sat in a recliner and turned on the TV to ESPN, and Temperance sat on the floor and played with Kelsey. After a while, Booth turned the TV off; he was distracted by the sight of his fiancé, his Bones, playing with his granddaughter. "You're really good with her," Booth told Temperance who was talking gibberish with Kelsey.

She smiled and looked up at him, "I forgot how stimulating interacting with a young child could be."

Booth smiled, "ever think about having another one?"

Brennan frowned, "Booth, you know it is almost physically impossible for me to have children at my age." She looked up at him with a look that he couldn't read in her eyes. "If you want more children you will have to find someone younger. You're good looking yet, I'm sure you will have no trouble with that."

Booth smiled and scooted on the floor next to her and embraced her, "you're the only woman for me." He clarified his earlier statement, "I was thinking maybe adoption; I know you would approve of that."

Temperance nodded, deep in thought. After a few moments she looked up at him, "there are many children in this world who do not have a good home to live in. I think maybe we should consider adoption as an option."

"You mean you do want another kid?" Booth asked.

Temperance smiled at the hopeful look in his eyes, "I think I would love to have another child."

**The past week was really busy, and unfortunately this week looks even worse. (Totally random note: Shutter Island is an amazing movie I would recommend it to everyone). Getting back on track, I hope to Update **_**Careful what you Wish for**_** yet tonight, but it depends how late I put off my precalc homework. I hope this story is still interesting. Please let me know and give me any sort of criticism, positive or negative. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	34. Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Dr. Thompson sat in his office thinking about the situation with Dr. Parker Booth. Recently he had not been in due to what he claimed to be a family emergency. He wasn't really concerned; situations periodically rose with the professors, it just made his job a lot harder because he had to find the replacement for them until they returned. Parker Booth was a very talented and dedicated professor. He was very proud to have him teaching at George Washington University, a therefore, he hated having to find a substitute until his family issues were addressed.

Before Dr. Thompson could get to work on the situation at hand, a knock sounded at the door. Pushing his papers to the side and clearing his throat, Dr Thompson answered, "You may come in."

Dr. Thompson looked at a girl he faintly recognized approaching him. If he wasn't mistaken, this girl was one of Dr. Booth's new freshman students. "How can I help you Ms-"

"Keller," the girl told the dean. "I am Stephanie Keller and I have some information regarding my forensic anthropology professor, Dr. Booth."

Dr. Thompson sighed. He gets these types of complaints often. Usually they were from kids who were craving attention or had a grudge against the professor. Never had there been any problem with Dr. Booth; in fact, he was kind of surprised that there was a problem with him. "What is the problem?" he asked; knowing that this had to be done. If he did not address the issues something truly terrible could go by unnoticed. However, it did not mean he had to like the job.

"Well, as you are probably aware, I am in Dr. Booth's class and am partners with the other freshman, Ryan Brennan," Stephanie explained.

At the sound of Ryan's name, the deans face lit up. He was the son of the world famous forensic anthropologist and author Temperance Brennan; who just so happens to be a major donor to the university. "Ah yes, Mr. Brennan," Dr. Thompson acknowledged, "lovely boy. Very smart. Leading the class this year if I hear correctly."

Dr. Thompson noticed Stephanie's demeanor anger a little at these words. Just as he suspected, this girl was jealous that she was no longer the top of the class. Sighing he tried to gently tell her to grow up and be on her way, however, she interrupted him before he could do so.

"That's where the problem comes in," Stephanie said. "It seems as if Dr. Booth is favoring Ryan and giving him better grades because of his personal connection with Ryan Brennan."

Dr. Thompson had to admit, this bit of news peaked his attention. He was not aware that Parker Booth and Ryan Brennan knew each other previously.

Stephanie smirked as she realized she had finally gotten the deans attention. "Just hear me out," she told him. When he nodded in agreement, she continued, "I went over to Ryan's house to see why he has been absent these past few weeks. It seems he has broken his leg, but that is beside the point. While at his house, I discovered that Ryan Brennan and Parker Booth are in fact related. Brothers. It makes sense that Ryan is getting better grades. Parker is handing them to him on a silver platter." She noticed that Dr. Thompson was struck with that news, but he did not seem to be fazed by it. Onto plan B. "Of course," Stephanie continued, "Ryan may have been accepted into this University late because he was kin to one of the professors. Or is there another reason why George Washington University broke its no late admittance policy that the world should know about?"

###

Dalton Ryder entered his worn down hotel room just outside of DC. He was more than furious when he learned that his Temperance had returned to DC; and what made matters even worse, she was engaged to that joke of an FBI agent, Booth. Dalton sneered and plopped down in the crappy hotel bed. Now that he was here, in DC, he would make sure that the wedding did not happen. Temperance Brennan was his, and he was going to make sure of that. He knew exactly how to do it also.

The plan was seemingly fool proof. Sure, there were some minor things that could go wrong, but Dalton was optimistic that everything would turn out in his favor. One thing he did know for certain, come hell or high water, Temperance Brennan was going to be his.

**Like I mentioned, this week has been busy. Today was a miracle. I am home with nowhere to go and no homework!!!! I have been thinking about maybe breaking my 2 stories at a time limit and begin writing another story. I have 3 stories planned that I intend on writing. Of course, the prequel to **_**Returning Home**_** and**_** Home**_**, and also one titled **_**The Past in the Present**_** and another called **_**Once in a Lifetime**_**. I'm not going to start them yet, but soon I will give a synopsis of each story and see which one you would rather see me write first. Anyways, going back to this story, please review and let me know what you think. This story has past its halfway mark. Let me know what you think so far.**


	35. The perfect dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"So where do we want to go first Sweetie?" Angela asked her best friend as they walked down the streets of DC on Friday afternoon. Temperance wasn't too thrilled about taking the day off, especially with the Jaminson case still under way, but Cam convinced… more like forced Brennan to do this.

"A dress shop I guess," Temperance replied, as she attempted to stifle her sigh. "Aren't they all the same?"

Cam snorted and just smiled at the naive Dr. She looked over to Angela and silently began to pity Dr. Brennan. She was in for it with Angela now.

"Sweetie!" Angela shrieked. "You cannot be serious!"

Temperance jumped at the sudden increase of volume from Angela's voice and looked over at Cam, begging for some sort of explanation. Cam just gave Temperance a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Dress shops are not all the same," Angela attempted to explain. "Some have the more traditional style dresses, while others have modern alternatives. Then of course there are the designer shops, the knock offs, the cheap mass produced-"

"Ange," Temperance cut the babbling artist off, "I really don't care where we go. You chose. I trust your taste."

Angela seemed more than happy to comply with this order. She immediately did a double take and began speed walking in the opposite direction. "I know a shop that is going to be perfect for you!" she told Temperance.

A few minutes later the three of them were entering one of the modern dress shops Angela had mentioned earlier. Temperance looked around in awe and then turned to Angela, speechless.

"You don't have to thank me Bren," she said smiling from ear to ear, "I figured you wouldn't want one of the more traditional gowns; I figured you'd want to go modern."

Temperance just gaped at her friend and then embraced her in a tight hug. She was still surprised that even after all this time, Angela still knew her; even when she did not tell her a thing. Some things never change.

"Welcome to MBD, how can I help you?" a woman with short black hair and many piercings said coming out from behind a rack of dresses. Cam arched her eyebrows and looked at Angela questioningly. This was definitely not the kind of person you would expect to be working at a bridal shop. But then again; it was modern.

"Hello," Angela greeted, eagerly shaking the woman's hand, "I'm Angela Montenegro and my friend here," she pulled Temperance to her side, "is getting married in a month."

Just as the woman began to ask what kind of dress Temperance was looking for, Cam's phone began vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hodgins. She turned to Angela and Temperance and gave an apologetic smile, "It's Hodgins," she explained, pointing to the phone in her hands. "It might be something important about the case."

Temperance perked up at the mention of the case. "If it's about the case maybe I should take the call," Temperance practically pleaded.

Angela gasped, shocked that her friend would even consider doing such a thing when they were shopping for her wedding dress. "No!" Angela said, leaving no room for any discussion on the matter.

Cam nodded and told her, "I agree with Angela. You are picking out your wedding dress, just relax and have fun." When she saw the discontent flash through her eyes she assured her, "I promise if there is any important news I will tell you."

That seemed to make her feel a little better; so as Angela drug Temperance off to try on dresses, Cam headed outside to take the phone call.

A few minutes later a disgruntled Cam began to go back into the dress store. In her fury, she did not see a man standing in front of her, and she ran head on into him.

"Oh I am so sorry sir," she said, picking up the papers he had dropped when she bumped into him, "I did not see you there."

That's perfectly ok miss," the man said in a voice that Cam would swear was the most dreamy voice she has ever heard. "You seem a little flustered. I don't mind." He gave her a sweet smile, "have a nice day."

"You too sir," she said walking back into the store, turning around one last time to look at the handsome man who was now walking away.

Back in the store, Cam easily found Angela and Temperance standing in front of a full length mirror.

"Anything important?" Temperance asked Cam without turning from her reflection in the mirror."

"Nothing too important," Cam answered. She directed her next response to Angela, "your husband is very incomparable."

Angela laughed, "Don't I know it." She turned around to Temperance and pulled her around to face Cam. "What do you think?" she asked Cam.

Cam was speechless. Temperance was in a beautiful, strapless full length gown. It was a dark wine red with silver beading all throughout the top. The bottom was pleated with more silver beading running down through it. "It's beautiful," was all she could manage to say.

"I'll take it," Temperance announced.

###

Dalton quickly walked back to the wedding shop that his Temperance was in just in time to see her in an elegant dress. It was beautiful on her. He saw the woman who had just bumped into him with her, gawking at the dress she was wearing. He had almost overreacted when the woman did not watch where she was going and bumped into him, making him drop the important documents in his hands. He had to tell himself not to overreact. She was one of Tempe's friends; he was not going to do anything to make Tempe angry at him. Therefore he would be nice to everyone associated with her; with the exception of Booth. He was not going to screw this up now!

Taking one last look at his beautiful bride, he walked into the next building to meet with the lawyer.

**The dress described in here is a wedding dress I found that I fell in love with. It seemed perfect for a December/ January wedding. I promise I will get back to the case (sooner or later). I think I have the Dalton issue panning out first. Anyways, review… it will make me post faster.**


	36. to Brennan and Booth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The whole family was crowded around one of the fanciest restaurants in the DC area. It was Christmas night, and reservations were very hard to come by, and this day seemed to lead the pack for the worst time to schedule your reservations. However, being a world famous scientist and author did have its perks.

Temperance thought about inviting just her family, but soon realized that her friends were her family; sometimes more of a family than her real family ever was. So that night, Temperance, Booth, Parker, Ryan, Max, Russ and his family, Angela, Hodgins and their son Thomas, Cam, Zach, and little Kelsey all came together to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year; which was also doubling as an engagement party for the happy couple.

"I would like to propose a toast," Angela stood up holding her glass up. "To my best friend as she finally gives in to the forces of nature that have been pulling her towards this man since the day they met. For her finally being able to look past her past, and realize and embrace the power of love. That we are all finally together again; a family, maybe not the most conventional family this world has ever seen, but a family nonetheless." She grinned at Temperance who was listening to Angela's speech with tears in her eyes. Angela then turned to Booth and continued, "and finally, to the man who finally got the balls to put his fear aside and just asked her; it's about time!" The crowd laughed and Angela finished her dedication, "to Brennan and Booth; I just want to tell you guys… I told you so."

Everyone took a gulp of there drink and replied, "to Brennan and Booth."

Kelsey, who was sitting on Temperance's lap giggled and mimicked, "Bren an Boot," making every adult in the room smile at the child.

Parker stood next, "First, I would like to thank my dad for asking me to share in his special day by having the immense opportunity to stand by his side as his best man. I am honored that you asked me." H smiled at his dad and continued, "I faintly remember the first time I met Temperance Brennan. I was four years old and it was Christmas. Her and my dad were eating at Wong Foo's and my dad gave me a robot. I still remember thinking what was daddy doing with such a pretty girl? Over the years that followed, I learned a lot about Dr. Brennan; but the thing I learned the most is about how much my dad loved her. I was only 5 or 6 but even I knew the 'just partners' line was a load of crap. Even when she left, I could still see the love my dad had for her. That is one thing I know will never change." Parker smiled at the happy couple who was cuddling close to one another, "to my dad and Dr. Bones; may you always find happiness in each other."

Another drink; another speech.

This time it was Hodgins who stood, "I spent the better part of a day under ground in a car with Temperance Brennan. As we were running out of air, she kept telling me that Booth would find us, he would not give up. Though she never would admit it, she had faith in Booth, even in the beginning. It was that faith that got us out of their alive. I realized that day that Booth and Brennan were meant to be together." He looked at Temperance who's eyes were glazed over in the memory of that day. He thought about mentioning the note that he had "accidently" seen her write, but figured that was something between them that he had no right of butting in on. "On a more humorous not," he said, trying to lift the spirits of the room again, "by spending so much time with Angela, I got to hear every juicy detail of their life. I'd say it's about time you give her something to really talk about." He smiled as the room chuckled, "To Dr. B and the g-man!"

Another drink; another speech.

Zach was the next to stand and say his words to the couple. "I never really understood love. I never really saw the point in it; logically it is, to repeat Dr. Brennan's own words, 'an antiquated ritual' which I never saw the appeal in. However, I came to realize that if there would ever be an exception to this, it would be Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth." He sat back down, signaling that he was finished with his speech. No one was surprised. The speech was pure Zach.. short, sweet and to the point.

Another drink; another speech.

Cam stood next smiling at the happy couple. "The first time I met Dr. Brennan I… well, in all honest, I hated her. In fact, I was truly considering firing her." Brennan did not even flinch at this statement, it was not news to her. "However, Booth told me that if I did that I would have no one. Everyone was with her, 100 percent… including him. I knew then that he was hers, and she was his. Over the next few years, I found myself rooting for the Booth and Brennan team, and I am very happy to sincerely congratulate you on your engagement. You two are so cute together."

Another drink; another speech.

Max was next in line. He stood and looked over at his baby girl, "Agent Booth is the only cop I would ever even think of giving my blessing for my baby girl to marry. He treats her right, it is obvious that he loves her. I could see that from the first time I saw him with her. I was not there for her when she needed me; but he was. Agent Booth made her believe in love again, something I took away from her. For that I will always be thankful. I know you two will be perfect together," he said to them, taking his seat.

Another drink; another speech.

Ryan was the last to give his speech. "I once asked my mom if she loved someone. She replied to me no, the only man she will ever love is my father. I didn't really understand it at the time; why would she still love someone that was not a part of her life. I still don't understand the circumstances behind whatever happened 20 years ago, and I probably never will; but one thing I know for sure is that my father is the only man my mom has ever loved… and that's saying something. I am also very happy to be able to have a relationship with my father, and, like my mother, soon after meeting him I realized that he has not loved anyone but my mom through all those years. Now that is commitment!" Hew smiled at his parents and said, "to mom and dad, Brennan and Booth."

"To Brennan and Booth," everyone called for the last time and took their last drink from their glasses. It was then, when everyone was occupied with their drinks and the couple of the night, that Ryan saw him standing outside the restaurant, looking in the window at their party. He gulped down the fear that rose in his throat. Dalton was back in town!

**I literally began to fall asleep halfway through this chapter. Not because it was so boring, because it has been a long day, long week. So, if the writing is terrible( I wouldn't doubt it) it is because I am sleep deprived at the moment. Please review, if you do I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	37. family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan was pissed, to say the least. The last time he had seen Dalton, he made it perfectly clear that he was never to come near him or his mother again. He thought he was done with him. He thought he would never have to feel that pain that entered into his heart every time he thought of Dr. Dalton Ryder. Dalton was his father figure for his first 19 years of life. He taught him how to play football, basketball, baseball; he taught him how to fire a gun and how to play pool; hell, he even taught him how to play guitar. So, it was no surprise that his betrayal hit him a little hard. He never expected him to do that to his mother. He claimed he loved her with all his heart, yet he causes her to have a heart attack! Yes, he may have loved Dalton like a father then, but now he will never be able to forgive him for what he's done to his family.

Now Ryan just had to figure out what to do with the news of Dalton being back in town. He could always tell his parents; but wouldn't that make them upset… especially his dad. No, this had to be his secret. He'll find out what is going through Dalton's conniving mind, and stop his plan once and for all. Dalton Ryder was not going to come between his newly reunited family.

###

Parker walked into his office at George Washington University. It was his first day back on the job since learning about Kelsey. Trustworthy and reliable babysitters were not easy to come by, and he didn't want anything but the best for his daughter. He opened the door to his office and jumped a foot off the floor when he saw his boss, Dr. Thompson standing by his desk.

"Dr. Booth," Dr. Thompson greeted Parker, "I'm glad you're here. We have some things to talk about."

Parker was confused. He has had conversations with his boss before, but during none of them had he ever looked as serious as he did now. Parker went behind his desk, plopped into his chair and looked over at his boss, "is there a problem?"

Dr. Thompson sighed. "I have recently been made aware of the situation that has been keeping you from your job the past few weeks."

Parker raised an eyebrow. Him and Kelsey was no secret, but he was actually very surprised that his boss had learned of this so quickly. "Oh, is that it. I promise sir that none of this will effect my job or-"

Dr. Thompson interrupted him, "you mean to tell me that having your brother as one of your students will not affect your job at all?"

Parker's eyes widened and his face turned white. This was not about Kelsey, it was about Ryan. "There is nothing in the rules forbidding professors to teach their brothers," Parker defended.

"No," Dr. Thompson assured him, "but it is against the rules to favor your brother over the rest of the class." He looked at Parker who was obviously confused by his words. "I have had some complaints from students regarding your treatment of Ryan."

Parker groaned. Stephanie. She was the only other student in Ryan's class.

"And," Dr. Thompson continued, "not coming into work for weeks since your brother has been injured is not what I would call not effecting your job."

Parker grew angry at this statement. "Now wait just a second! You think I haven't been in because of Ryan?" Dr. Thompson nodded and Parker shook his head, "no, if you must know, it is because I recently found out I have a daughter, and her mother just left her with me saying that she wants nothing else to do with her. I think that takes a little more precedence over my life at the moment that my job."

Dr. Thompson gasped. That was not what he was expecting. It made him feel bad about what he had to do. "I'm sorry Dr. Booth but I have no choice to ask for your resignation. If I do not receive it by the end of the week, I will be forced to fire you." With that, he left the office, leaving a shocked Parker to think things through.

###

Temperance stormed into Dr. Thompson's office the next day intent on giving the man a piece of her mind. Ryan was right by her side. He had messed with the wrong family. The news of Parker being forced to resign made everybody angry. There was no way Parker was treating Ryan any differently than Stephanie, even if he was his brother. Temperance was bound and determined to set the man strait.

"Dr. Thompson," she said as she stormed into his office. Dr. Thompson looked up from his files and stood in awe when he saw the great Dr. Brennan standing before him.

"Dr. Brennan," he gushed, "It is so nice to meet you, I-"

"Save it!" Ryan said from his wheelchair, coming out so Dr. Thompson could clearly see who he was dealing with. His face grew white when he saw them glaring at him. He knew what this is about.

"Ah yes," Dr. Thompson said, sitting back down, and motioning for Temperance to do the same, "I assume this is about Parker."

"You have no evidence that those claims brought against Dr. Booth is valid. Will you force every professor you have to resign just if some student comes up with some ridiculous claim against them?"

"Dr. Brennan," Dr. Thompson interrupted, "are you telling me that Parker and Ryan are not brothers?" The look on her face made his point very clear. "No offence, but your argument does not seem so valid seeing as Parker is your son."

"Parker is not my son," Temperance corrected.

Dr. Thompson was confused at her statement, "but-"

"Parker and Ryan have the same fathers." Temperance clarified, "but they did not ever meet each other until Ryan was enrolled in his class."

Dr. Thompson looked over at Ryan for clarification. He nodded. Dr. Thompson sighed. He was in a very difficult situation, but the only way he could see this coming up without a mess; or lawsuit, would be for him to stick with his original plan. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but I have to stick with my original assessment. I cannot have Parker Booth working here."

At this, Ryan blew up. "If Dr. Booth cannot work here because of me, then I will not go to this school as well. I do not want to be associated with a school that takes the most frivolous, worthless details and makes a big deal out of them."

Dr. Thompson was appalled; this was the last thing he wanted to happen. If word got out the son of the great forensic anthropologist thought this school was unworthy, he would never live it down.

"It is perfect timing. I am still out for a few weeks due to my injuries. I will start at a different school next semester. I'm smart; someone will want me." Before Dr. Thompson, or his mother for that matter, could argue with Ryan's decision, Ryan wheeled out of the room, leaving two very shocked doctors in his wake.

At that, Temperance turned to Dr. Thompson and said, "I hope you will be able to explain to your higher ups why 'the great Dr. Brennan' is no longer a donor to this school." Dr. Thompson's face grew ashen at these words. "I agree with my son, I don't want to be anyhow associated with this institution." With that, Temperance walked out the door, leaving a shocked Dr. Thompson to think about his mistakes.

###

"You guys didn't have to do that," Parker told Ryan and Temperance, "I could have found another job."

"Parker," Temperance assured him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "we are a family. Families stick up for one another. I don't want to do any business with any institution that treats my family how they treated you."

Parker smiled, they were a family.


	38. Far away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**I have no idea why I did not put an author's note at the end of the last chapter. I meant to… I just… didn't. So here is last chapter's AN. I am well aware that the situation with Parker would never have happened like that in the real world. I had it play out the way it did to help move my story along. This is FICTION. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

Booth was cuddled with Temperance on the couch in their apartment. He had heard about what happened with Parker, and he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride when his fiancé stood up for his son. "Have I told you how great you are?" he asked her in a sickly sweet voice.

"No," Temperance smiled up at him and brought her lips to his. "But you can tell me now," she murmured against his lips.

Booth let out a contented sigh. This was all he needed for the rest of his life; her. Her and Parker and Ryan. This was perfect.

He lost track of time in her arms; until he heard, "get a room guys," coming from his youngest son.

"This is my room," Booth told Ryan, "my rent, my house, my room."

Ryan rolled his eyes and wheeled over towards the couch where his parents were pulling away from each other in an attempt to seem at least a little decent.

"Do you need something Ry?" Temperance asked her son, who had a look on his face that told her he needed to say something important. He had that same look when he totaled his car two weeks after his 16th birthday. She could only hope that this wasn't like that instance.

"When do you think I will be out of this chair?" he asked his mother specifically.

Temperance sighed. "I think that you have another month in the chair, and a good 3-5 months of physical therapy to regain the strength in your leg." She looked at her son quizzically, "why do you ask?"

Ryan looked at his parents, trying to think of the best way to break this to them. "You guys are aware that I am in need of a new college to call home."

Temperance and Booth both nodded, urging him to get on with his point.

"You also know that I have every intention of asking Elaina to marry me soon." When both Temperance and Booth gave him a blank stare, he sighed and just decided to blurt out what he was planning on saying in the first place. "I am highly considering going to LSU next quarter."

Both adults could do nothing but stare at their son. "LSU?" Booth squeaked.

Ryan nodded, "I figure it is a logical choice considering if Elaina and I do get married, one of us will have to transfer. Since I need to transfer anyways, I think that me going to LSU is a logical choice."

Temperance could not help but agree with Ryan. She nodded, "you are right," she assured him, and "you transferring to LSU is the most rational transaction here." She sighed, and Ryan could sense a but coming, "but," she said, "what will happen if you and Elaina don't get married?"

"Then I move on with my life in Louisiana," Ryan rationalized. He heard a deep sigh come from his mother. Something was wrong. "Mom," he asked her, "what's wrong?"

"Louisiana is really far away," Temperance told her son, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Damn, that's what having kids does to you."

"Oh mom," Ryan said moving his hand to grasp hers tight, "I'm 20 years old. It's time for me to get my own life. As much as I'd love to stay close to you and dad, I feel that LSU is right for me."

Temperance nodded. She knew Ryan was right, she just didn't want to let her baby grow up quite this fast.

"I'll let you two get back to what you were doing," he gave Booth an over exaggerated wink and left the room.

The second Ryan was out of sight, Booth pulled Temperance back into his embrace and began nuzzling her neck. "You really don't want Ryan to go to LSU, do you?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"It's not that," Temperance argued, "it's just that he's my baby and when he's gone-" she couldn't even attempt to finish that thought.

Booth smiled sweetly at her, "perhaps when he's gone it means that it's time for us to consider adoption."

Temperance looked up at Booth, "you were serious about that?" she asked him.

"Of course," he replied, grinning from ear to ear, "there is nothing I would love more than a mini Bones running around."

"You do realize that the child would not actually be ours, he or she would be-"

"Bones," Booth laughed, "I was kidding." He kissed her on the lips, trying to hide his amused smile from her. "However, though the trademark Booth charm smile is genetic, I am positive I will be able to teach little Bones Jr. how to successfully pull it off." He said as he flashed her his big toothy grin.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will either be the solving of the Jaminson case, or the introduction of Dalton's scheme. You choose. They both will come eventually… I just don't know which one I want to write first. I have scenarios for both situations wherever they fall in the story; so just let me know which one you want to read first. Also remember to review this chapter.**


	39. it's possible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The days seemed to inch by, and it was growing closer and closer to the date of the wedding with every passing minute. Around the lab, excitement was clearly visible in the air. Angela was constantly finishing the last minute details, and Cam, despite trying to maintain authority and keep the work place in order, could not help but join in and experience the excitement for herself. Zach and Hodgins, who tried to stay as far away from the girls when they were in wedding planning mode, spent there time discussing the perfect bachelor party to throw Booth before he got hitched. This, of course, go the girls in the mood to begin to plan Temperance's bachelorette party. Both Temperance and Booth were in for a real surprise come the night of January 13th.

January 7, exactly one week before the wedding, Booth and Temperance took the Saturday off in order to spend a nice romantic day together. Temperance argued that this logic made absolutely no sense, seeing as they were going to spend the rest of there lives together come next Saturday; Booth, however, was insistent that the two of them needed one last full day together before the wedding. After much begging, Temperance finally agreed and took the day off of work.

Temperance and Booth sat at their normal table at the Royal Diner, eating their normal meals, salad for Temperance, and a burger and fries for Booth. Everything was so much like normal that it almost could be 20 years ago. Bones was here, eating with him at their diner after he had to practically drag her away from her work. The only thing different was their conversation. Yes, the topic of wedding and marriage may have came up back then, but it would definitely not be their wedding that they were planning.

Temperance groaned in frustration, "Booth, why won't you just tell me where you have scheduled our honeymoon. It would be beneficial to know what type of environment to pack for."

Booth shook his head adamantly, "I won't tell you because I want you to be surprised." He leaned across the table and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "and as far as I'm concerned, you don't have to pack anything. You can go naked for all as I am concerned, and I wiould be an extremely happy camper."

Temperance looked at Booth, "did you just seriously say you are taking me camping for our honeymoon?"

Booth let out a hearty laugh, "no Bones," he tried to explain, "it was an expression it means-" he looked at the confusion washing over her face, "you know what," he exclaimed, "just pack for all types of weather. It's always good to be safe."

Temperance was just about to respond when the two of them were interrupted by someone clearing their voice behind them. They turned around and saw a petite, professionally dressed woman standing in front of them with a bunch of important looking files in her hands.

"Dr. Brennan?" she asked Temperance, who nodded. "I am Margo Hills," she explained, "and I am here representing Dr. Dalton Ryder on-"

Booth growled, "what the hell does that bastard want now. He is not going to ruin our wedding!" He grasped Temperance's hand from across the table and squeezed, "he is not going to break up Bones and I."

The young lawyer bit her lip and laid one of the files on the table in front of Temperance. "Well about the wedding," she said, "there seems to be a little problem. According to these documents," she pulled out the papers for Temperance to see, "Dr. Brennan here is already married to Dr. Ryder."

Booth's eyes widened, and his face turned red, "that is impossible who do you think you are? Coming in here and saying that my fiancé is already married?" Booth was literally shaking; he was furious.

"Dr. Ryder thought you might think that," Margo said. "He told me to remind you Dr. Brennan, about a conference the two of you took in Vegas last spring."

Temperance gasped as the memories came flooding back. The bright lights of Vegas, casinos, her and Dalton, a lot of kissing, a lot of alcohol, waking up one morning totally naked in a bed with absolutely no memory of the night before…

"This is preposterous," Booth exclaimed, "why is he trying to do this. He is obviously trying to hurt Bones again. He already caused her to have a heart attack; why is he lying again?"

"Booth," Temperance said trying to calm him down.

"What?" he practically yelled at her.

"It's possible," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What's possible?" Booth asked, worry creasing his eyes.

"It's possible that Dalton and I could in fact be married."

** So there is part 1 of Dalton's scheme. I decided to do this first 1- because most people wanted it this way, and 2- this is the way I originally planned for it to be. I hope you are still reading. Please review to let me know that this story is not as bad as I think it is. **


	40. probably not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth stormed into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. Temperance was following right at his heels. "Booth, please talk to me," she begged him.

Booth turned to face his fiancé, and the pain that was showing on his face was clearly visible. He was most definitely not taking this in stride. "What am I supposed to say Temperance? Congratulations?" Booth said with venomous sarcasm in his voice.

Temperance? Booth never called her that; only when the matter was extremely serious. This could probably constitute as a semi-serious matter. However, Temperance could not help but feel angry that Booth was getting angry at her. Did he think she liked this? Hell no! She does not even remember getting married, or being married; why would she be happy about this. "You know what Booth," she said, her voice beginning to rise with her frustration at the extremely stubborn man, "you have no right to be angry at me!"

"No reason to-" Booth cut off with a laugh, "Temperance you are married for god's sake, and you say I have no reason to be angry at you."

"Oh and I suppose you think I am glad to be married to that looser," Temperance yelled. "Grow up Booth. You're the only man I want to be with, but if you can't control yourself and allow yourself to get angry at me for every one of my faults, I have no idea how you and me are going to work."

These words sobered Booth a bit. She wouldn't really consider breaking things off with him because of a little misunderstanding, would she? Booth counted to ten and let out a deep breath. "I was being a jerk to you wasn't I?" Booth asked Temperance softly, his eyes begging her to forgive him.

Temperance smiled and took a step closer to him, "I forgive you," she pulled herself into his extremely strong arms and kissed his neck softly. "I would probably be jealous if I found out you were married; even to a woman you can't stand."

Booth laughed and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. He never wanted to let go, he would be perfectly content to just stay locked in this position for the rest of his life. "So what are we going to do?" Booth finally asked her after a few minutes.

Temperance sighed. "It is possible that we are in fact not married, he just wants to put off the wedding as long as he can," Temperance explained, "that would explain why I can't remember anything about a wedding."

"Alcohol could do the trick also," Booth grumbled.

"But alcohol would not explain why he just brought this up now," Temperance argued. "You would think that he would have brought this to me earlier. According to him, we've been married for a little less than a year. You have to admit the timing for him to bring it up, after he finds out I am engaged, is a little odd."

Booth nodded, beginning to feel a little better at the prospect of this whole thing being a sham. He honestly hoped that this was the situation they were in. "But it's also possible that you and him are actually married?" he posed the statement as more of a question.

Temperance nodded solemnly, "but until we get the fact in otherwise, let's just say that it is an attempt on Dalton's part to put off the wedding."

Booth nodded," so what are we going to do?" he asked Temperance.

Temperance handed the documents she had received from the lawyer and told him, "you are going to get these paper analyzed by a handwriting specialist. See if the handwriting on the marriage certificate is really mine or not."

And you?" Booth asked.

"I am going to have a chat with Dalton."

###

Dalton heard the pounding on his hotel room door and he couldn't help but smile. More than likely that sound meant that the lawyer had delivered the news to Tempe about the marriage. If that was the case the person now standing outside the door could be two people, Tempe or her "fiancé" agent Booth. He hoped for the former, but was confident that if need be, he could take on the latter. He opened the door and almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw his Tempe standing there. She didn't look too happy, but that was to be expected. "Tempe," Dalton grinned at her, "how are you?"

"What are you thinking Dalton?" Temperance growled at him, skipping right over all the small talk and getting right to the point. "Married? Seriously?"

Dalton grinned, "baby, that weekend and Vegas must have been more productive than we originally planned."

Temperance shook her head, "I can see right past your little scheme. Why did you just bring up the situation now, when I'm less than a week away from marrying Booth? If we really are married, where are the rings?"

"I can assure you Tempe," Dalton said, "we are really married. I brought it up now, because I just learned about it as well. I'll admit, the timing is a bit of a coincidence, but it's a good thing it did happen like that. Imagine finding out down the line that you have two husbands. What a disaster. As for the rings, well I don't know why we did not get them. I was just as drunk as you were that night."

Temperance sighed. She still didn't quite believe Dalton's story, but he did sound sincere. "If we really are married-"

"-Which we are," Dalton cut in.

"- then you will be more than willing to sign the divorce papers."

Dalton laughed and shook his head, "baby, I am afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Temperance said, "you do realize that eventually we will get the divorce, just because you say no doesn't mean I will be bound to you for the rest of my life."

"No," Dalton replied, "but by saying no we have to go through court and all the dirty stuff. In that time I will be able to win back your heart."

Temperance was disgusted at his words, "First of all, you never had my heart, it always belonged to Booth; secondly, you will never win me over. Never!"

**There's the next chapter. 10 more chapters left! Unless I decide to cut something out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give me some feedback, REVIEW!!!!**


	41. worthless without evidence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Temperance pulled the phone away from her ear as she anticipated her friends' scream. "What do you mean you're married sweetie?" she asked.

"Supposedly married Ange," Temperance responded, "and it's not to the person you are thinking."

"Wait a second," Angela said, her voice sobering a little at this prospect, "you mean you and your studly agent didn't get tired of all the wedding plans and run off together and tied the knot?" She thought about Temperance's previous statement and exclaimed, "what do you mean 'supposedly married'?"

Temperance began to tell the story. "- and according to the lawyer, Dalton and I were married."

Angela was unnaturally silent for a few moments, and then she said, "wow, that is déjà vu. You engaged, finding out you are married; that sounds just like Hodgins and I way back when."

Temperance chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing. The only thing that is different is the fact that you were actually married."

"You're saying you're not?" Angela was a little confused by what her friend was trying to say.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't put it past Dalton to make up something like this in order to break me and Booth up."

"He seemed like such a nice guy when I met him in Chicago," Angela said, not believing that that same guy had put her favorite couple through so much trouble.

"He was nice," Temperance agreed, "at one time."

"So what happened?"

Temperance answered, "Booth happened."

###

Booth was going to kill the guy. When Bones had come back from her meeting with Dalton, and told him that it had been to no prevail, he felt like he wanted to hit something. In 5 days he was to marry the most amazing woman in the world; that is, if she can get the divorce in time, or the wedding is a sham. Or, Booth could just kill him and make the situation so much easier.

He waited in the lobby in the hotel that he knew the man was staying in. Sooner or later he would have to come out for some reason or another. When he did, Booth would be waiting for him.

It was probably close to 45 minutes later when he finally noticed Dr. Dalton Ryder walk out of the elevator. Booth stood up and approached him.

Dalton immediately saw him and a big grin swept over his face, "Agent Booth," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "what a coincidence seeing you here. It really is a small world."

"You know why I'm here Dalton," Booth growled.

Dalton shook his head, "no Boothy, I really don't. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Dalton began to walk towards the door, but Booth grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards him. "Don't think I don't know the game you are trying to play here," Booth whispered malignantly in Dalton's ear. "I am well aware that you and Bones are not really married; you are just trying to get what you cannot have. Well news flash buddy, it's not going to work." Booth looked into Dalton's eyes and said, "Temperance Brennan loves me; only me. She has forever. And you and your stupid lies are not going to change that."

Dalton gave Booth a small smile. "Oh yes, Tempe; my wife," he added just to get a reaction out of Booth. Seeing the anger that flashed through the agent's eyes gave him a rush of joy that could not be explained. "I'm sure she has filled you in on our little getaway to Vegas last spring." Dalton let out a way overdramatic sigh and smile, "that was one of the best weeks of my life." Dalton turned to Booth and whispered in his ear, "and you are wrong about one thing agent Booth. Tempe did love me. For 20 years she loved me. If she loved you, why didn't she tell you about your son? Why didn't she come back to you? Why did it take a heart attack and plane crash to get her to come back to you?" Dalton laughed, "yes Booth, she obviously has always loved you."

Booth became furious at the man's words. He slammed Dalton against the wall, and moved his face very close to his and said in a menacing voice, "if you love her, why did you feel like you had to lie to her? If you love her, why did you cause the heart attack? If you love her, why can't you just let her be happy." Booth paused a moment to see if Dalton had an answer for him. Seeing as he did not, Booth continued, "I can assure you that Bones can see right through your little scheme. She knows you are lying, and we will figure it out. So I suggest you either back down now, or be brought down in your attempt to win her over."

Dalton chuckled, "agent Booth, you can threaten me all you want, but I will assure you that no matter what you know, you need the evidence to prove it."

###

Temperance fell onto the couch in the apartment and put a pillow over her head. It was days like these that gave her an unbearable head ache.

"Mom?" Ryan asked, coming into the room, concern evident in his voice, "is something wrong?"

"Dalton," she groaned.

"He's talked to you?" Ryan asked, shocked that this man was the cause of her troubles.

"He's in town," Temperance responded, "he's claiming that he and I are married."

Ryan gasped. "I knew he was in town, I saw him the other day, but I did not get the chance to tell you. But married?" Ryan paused for a moment and then laughed, "that is the most ridiculous plan I ever heard. You don't believe it's true, do you mom?" Ryan asked.

Temperance groaned, "I really don't know what to believe Ry," she stated truthfully.

Just then, Booth stormed into his apartment, He looked at Temperance and Ryan, who were obviously talking about the situation at hand. "I think you were right," he told Temperance. She looked at him as if to tell him to continue, "I talked to Dalton. I told him that I thought this marriage thing was a sham. He told me that even if it was, we would have no evidence to prove it."

**Long, hectic day. I would appreciate reviews. **


	42. We always get the bad guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The wedding was in three days, depending on if the whole Dalton issue got worked out in time, but yet everybody at the Jeffersonian was hell bent on getting the Jaminson case wrapped up before the wedding. People were still looking to find the evidence needed to prove that the wedding was in fact a fake, but it seems as if the might have to push the wedding back a few weeks in order for Temperance to get a proper divorce.

Temperance was determined not to think about marriage, Dalton, or anything else related to the chaos that has been at hand the past couple of days. Today there was a lead on the Jaminson case, and she was bent on getting the confession today.

Booth wanted Temperance to let him handle the interrogation today and let her work on the whole 'already married' dilemma, but she would have none of that. Not that he blames her, he perfectly understands why she wants to be involved with bringing this guy down; he had hurt Ryan. She wants to be personally involved with putting the man that hurt Ryan in prison. HE can't blame her.

The interrogation room looked the same as it always did. For some reason, that surprised Temperance. She was kind of expecting something to change in the years she had been absent, yet, nothing had. Crime solving must be universal. She took her familiar seat across the table from the suspect and right next to Booth. She let him begin; she doubts if nothing has changed anywhere else, her interrogation skills probably haven't changed either.

"Louis Crawton," Booth said in his voice that let the suspects know he means business, "you were on United Airlines flight 453 when the plane crashed, correct?"

"Yes I was on the plane, agent Booth," Louis Crawton responded. He was a well-off business man in his mid to late 60's. He was also known form being Eric Jaminson's biggest rival. The fact that they were both on the same plane, a plane that crashed with the intent of killing Eric Jaminson, did not go unnoticed. "What does this have to do with Eric Jaminson's death?" he asked.

"We have evidence that Mr. Jaminson's death is directly related to the plane crash," Booth told the man.

The man began to shake violently, and a look of pure hate ran across his face, "what do you mean the plane crash was directly related to Jaminson's death?"

"We have reason to believe that whoever killed Jaminson, crashed the plane with the intent of killing him that way," Booth explained to the man, "but you know that all too well, don't you?"

During this spiel, Temperance was listening intently to the questions Booth asked, and couldn't help but admire the way he could talk to these people. She admired him at that moment; she should have noticed how good he was earlier, but at least she knows it now. Before Booth could continue, Temperance's phone rang, and she left the room to take the call. It could be the lawyers with information on her and Dalton's marital status.

Both men watched as Temperance walked out of the room, then Louis Crawton turned to Booth and said, "I have nothing to do with Jaminson's death. Yes, I'll be the first to admit that I hated the guy, but I did not kill him."

Booth looked at him and gave a quick laugh, "Yeah? Too bad I don't believe you."

"Agent Booth," Crawton said, "my wife was killed during that crash. It was our 30th anniversary. We were coming to DC to visit her family and have a reception. I want to find the man who killed her just as much as you want to find the man who killed Jaminson. So yes, I'm not the least bit upset about the tragic death of Eric Jaminson, but I do mourn the death of my wife."

Booth looked at the man, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Just as he was determining that Louis Crawton was indeed telling the truth, Temperance came rushing in and motioned for Booth to follow her. "What is it Bones?" Booth asked her.

That was Hodgins," she told him, "the gas samples came back. It seems it was a special kind of gas that the Jaminson Company used and stored in the basement of their facility." She looked at him in the eyes, "I don't think Louis Crawton killed Eric Jaminson."

###

"Trenton Jaminson," Booth said, looking in the eyes of the man with pure disgust, "why did you kill your brother?"

"I-I don't know what you are taking about," Trenton replied, his eyes flickering nervously around the room.

Temperance leaned towards Booth and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "the flickering eyes is a sure sign of his guilt, right?"

Booth sighed, "Bones, shh."

Temperance became quiet and listened to Booth continue, "I know you did it, you see the gas that you used to kill the pilot is the same gas that is stored in the basement of your company."

"You mean Eric's company," Trenton interrupted. Booth looked at him interestedly, urging him to continue, "Eric and I started this company together 25 years ago. Now, after everything I've done for the company, my own brother was going to kick me out of my own company. Killing him was the only option."

Temperance rose from her seat in fury and got directly in Trenton's face and yelled, "but what about the other innocent lives you took when the plane crashed? How about all the other people you injured?"

Trenton shrugged, "sometimes innocent civilians are sacrificed for the greater good of the rest of society."

Booth had to hold Temperance back to stop her from attacking the man. Dragging her out of the interrogation room, Booth called to another agent, "he confessed, you take over from here, I have to give my fiancé a tranquilizer shot or something."

Outside the Hoover building, Temperance was angry at Booth. "Why'd you do that? Drag me out of there? I should have killed the man for what he said; he hurt Ryan!"

Booth nodded and pulled her body close to his in a tight embrace to comfort her, "I know, but at least we got him. He is going to be punished for everything he has done."

After a few moment, Temperance calmed down and she looked up at Booth. "Of course we caught him," she smiled at Booth, "we always catch the bad guy."

**This story is very close to being done! I am going to focus all my attention in finishing this story (my other story **_**Careful What you Wish for) **_**will be continued after this is done. I am hoping to get this story done by Monday. In order to do that, I will have to post multiple chapter per day. I can't do that without reviews! (HINT, HINT)**


	43. conversation in the airport

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

There was no denying it, Booth was pissed. His wedding, his and Bones' wedding was to take place in 43 hours and they still had nothing to go off of. The best of Bones' lawyers had looked at the marriage certificates and confirmed that they were in fact authentic documents. To everyone's dismay it seems as if Temperance Brennan and Dalton Ryder are in fact married.

Words could not describe how Temperance felt about all of this. She had let Booth down, which ate her up on the inside. She looked over at him, sitting on the couch in their apartment. He was staring off into space, obviously upset about what was happening; not that she could blame him. "Booth, I-"

Booth put a hand up and stopped her from continuing with what she was going to say. He looked at her and smiled warmly at her, his brown eyes filled with compassion and sorrow. "This is not you fault Bones," he told her, "we will figure this out and we will get married."

Temperance sighed, "just not as soon as we had hoped."

Booth could sense the sadness in her voice, and as bad as it sounds, that warmed his heart. The sorrow in her voice just proved to him that Temperance Brennan truly loved him and that she truly wanted, more than anything, to marry him. "Hey," Booth said in a soothing voice, trying to comfort Brennan who was clearly stressed, "we will get married. We will get Dalton to sign the divorce papers. Even if we don't get married in 43 hours, you and I will always be together." Booth looked at her and saw her shaking her head. He huffed, "whatever happened to the Temperance Brennan I once knew who claimed she did not need a marriage certificate to prove she loves a man?"

"I fell in love with you," Temperance replied, causing Booth to laugh and smile at her words.

Booth looked into her blue eyes, and couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again, "I'm glad you did."

###

Ryan sat in baggage claim waiting for the love of his life to arrive. Even though as of right now it seems as if the wedding would be postponed, Elaina decided to fly out anyways. She already had the ticket, and she had a few days off. Might as well take a vacation.

He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as he looked at the crowded terminal of the airport. Last time he was in an airport; well technically, he can't remember what happened last time he was at an airport because he was unconscious due to a plane crash and being carried away by an ambulance. He figures the uneasiness he has is rational given his situation.

He looked up at the flight times board and saw that the flight from Baton Rouge had been delayed 40 minutes due to turbulence. Great! What would he do now? He would just wonder around the airport for that time, but seeing as he was in a wheelchair, it is kind of difficult to maneuver around.

Ryan sighed in boredom. He couldn't just sit here for the greater pat of an hour. Finally, he pulled out a book and began reading. He had just gotten to chapter 4 when he heard a sound that he honestly never expected to hear. He knew that voice! He peeked up from his book and saw none other than Dalton Ryder approach a young woman and give her a hug.

Curiosity got the better of him, he closed his book and situated himself out of Dalton and his visitor's eyesight, but still in hearing range, so he could hear what was going on.

"Dalton!" the woman gushed, "you are looking as handsome as ever."

"You look good as well Tory," Dalton cooed, making Ryan want to gag.

Ryan was confused. If Dalton was dating this young… woman, more power to him; but why would he be causing all this trouble for his parents?

"So how is everything working out?" the woman asked Dalton quietly.

"Well," Ryan heard Dalton reply, "I finally got them all to believe the wedding is real. Now I just have to put off signing the 'divorce papers' as long as I can. I am certain I can make her fall back in love with me."

Ok, maybe Dalton wasn't seeing this Tory woman. But who in the hell was she to him then?

Ryan knew that what was coming next would be crucial information for his parents, so he pulled out his phone and pressed the video record button and taped the conversation between Dalton and the woman.

"So when do I get my money Dalton?" the woman asked.

Dalton replied, "You will get the money whenever this whole thing is settled out."

"Dalton," the woman complained with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "you don't need me anymore. I went to Vegas with you, I pretended to marry you, and I forged Temperance Brennan's signature on the marriage license. My part in this is done, I want my 100 grand you promised me."

Ryan gasped. This was definitely not what he expected. The good news was that his mom was not really married and the wedding could go on as planned. The bad news is the situation is much more complicated than any of them suspected.

"Fine," Dalton said. He reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a wad of cash. HE handed it to the woman. "One hundred thousand dollars."

"Thank you," the woman said, happy to have her money, "if you need any other favors, just call me." She walked away leaving Dalton standing there with Ryan less than 5 feet away. Ryan quickly saved the video file, he was going to need that, and put his phone away. It was time to get rid of Dr. Dalton Ryder once and for all.

**I am well aware that the situation is a little unrealistic. I've never been married, or been to Vegas, so I have no idea how all of this works. I got the idea from one of the soap operas my dad (yes, dad) watches every day. I figured if it could happen there, it can happen in my story. Just go with it. Only two more chapter with Dalton, then he will be gone for good; maybe! Please review!**


	44. Proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Dalton began to walk away from the spot where he had met Tory and soon found himself face to face with Ryan Brennan. "Ry," Dalton said, shocked to see him here, "what are you doing here, now?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm picking up Elaina form mom and dad's wedding tomorrow night." Ryan looked into Dalton's eyes, trying to see if he could sense any insecurities coming from him.

Dalton showed none. He just smiled at Ryan and said, "You know your mother and I are already married. The wedding is not going to take place tomorrow." Dalton was confident in the words he said, he had absolutely no way of knowing that Ryan had heard the secret conversation he just had less than five minutes ago.

Ryan was disgusted. This was the man that had been there for him and his mom for 20 years. He had once loved Dalton just like a father. What had happened to so totally screw this up? "Why Dalton?" Ryan asked, "Why are you doing this to mom, to me?"

Dalton sighed; he should have known Ryan wouldn't accept this at first. He answered sincerely, "Because I love you, and your mother."

Ryan huffed, "you sure have a funny way of showing it." Ryan looked up at Dalton and saw the sadness in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to get to him. "Do you even realize how much pain you have caused us?"

Dalton shook his head, "I would never do anything to hurt you or your mother."

"But you have!" Ryan all but yelled. "What do you think you did when you lied to mom about dad? You gave her her heart attack! What do you think what your doing to her now is doing to her? It's hurting her. That's all you've been doing as of late, hurting us."

Dalton shook his head in disbelief, and Ryan could have swore he saw some tears come to Dalton's eyes. "If I could go back in time and change it, I would. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you can't go back in time. What's done is done. You can only live in the present. If you want to fix things, you have to do it now, and deal with the consequences of your past mistakes." Ryan saw Dalton hesitate; it was obvious he did not want to give up yet. Ryan sighed, onto plan B. "I know you and mom are not really married."

Dalton looked at Ryan, fear now coming into his eyes, "what do you mean, of course we're married."

Ryan shook his head and pulled out his phone. He pressed play and replayed the evidence he had received, "I heard your little conversation with that woman." Ryan said, "I am confident you broke several laws in the conduction of your little scheme; I'm sure there is some prison time waiting for you for this. The evidence I have is fool proof. I've got you. There is no getting out of this one."

Dalton looked down, he knew it was over. He was going to go to prison; and the love of his life was going to marry someone else. The world really is not fair.

Ryan looked at Dalton and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. It was obvious that Dalton did love them; he just went about it the wrong way. "Dalton," Ryan said quietly. Dalton raised his eyes to look at him, "I have no doubt that you do love us. However, what you did was wrong. I have no doubt that if you would have done things differently, not try to sabotage mom's relationship, things might have turned out differently. I have no doubt that mom once loved you, even if she claims she didn't. No, it probably wasn't the strongest love in the world, but she stuck with you, there had to be a little love there. I loved you. You were my almost father for 19 years of my life, that will never go away."

Dalton was confused, "what are you trying to say?"

Ryan sighed, "give mom what she wants. Sign the fake divorce papers or whatever you need to do, then leave us alone. If you do this, and the wedding can still go on tomorrow, nobody will ever have to know about what you did."

"You would do that for me?" Dalton asked, not wanting to believe it.

"God knows you don't deserve this from me," Ryan answered honestly, "but for all the good things you have done for my mom and I in the past, I will do this for you."

Dalton let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he won't have any prison time. "Thank you Ryan, I-"

"Don't thank me," Ryan cut him off. "Just go sign the papers and leave. And if you ever come back and cause trouble, I will not hesitate to show this video to everyone."

Dalton nodded, "Thank you Ryan."

"Don't thank me," Ryan turned his head from Dalton so he would not have to watch him walk away, "just go."

Ryan heard the footsteps retreating and he sighed. How did it come to this? He knows he should have shown the video, let Dalton get what was coming to him, but for some reason, he could not find it in his heart to do that to him. Deep down, Ryan realized he still somewhat loves Dalton. He doubts that will ever change. He now understands how it is possible to love and hate a person at the same time.

"Ryan!" he looked up at the excited voice before him and saw Elaina running towards him.

"Hey baby," Ryan said, forcing himself to smile, "are you ready for a wedding?"

Elaina furrowed her brow in confusion, "I thought the wedding was postponed until your mom gets everything with Dalton settled and she kicks his ass to the curb."

Ryan smiled, "For some reason I think that everything will work out perfectly."

**I know you all think I let Dalton off way too easy. However, I had to think about what Ryan would do. Dalton was his father figure for 20 years, nothing would ever change that. This way if I ever chose to continue this story with a sequel I could chose to bring Dalton back to cause some trouble. Next chapter will be Dalton signing the papers and Booth and Brennan's reaction to it. Please review!**


	45. A little blackmail is good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"So there is nothing we can do today to get this sorted out?" Temperance asked her lawyer hopefully, praying that the answer would be not what she figured it would be.

The lawyer shook his head, "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but if Dr. Ryder refuses to sign the divorce papers this whole procedure will take a minimum of 3 weeks."

Booth shook his head, "I'm going to kill him."

Temperance placed a hand on Booth's shoulder and gently squeezed, "three weeks isn't that long Booth," she tried to comfort him, "it will be longer if you kill the guy and have to go on trial, or therapy, or something like that."

Booth sighed, Bones was right. He can't do anything stupid if he wants to ever marry her. Dalton Ryder just better make sure he never gets within arms reach of him, ever. "So there is nothing we can do?" he begged the lawyer.

"I'm sorry, but no."

Just then, there was a knock on the lawyer's door. "Come in," he yelled, and two people walked in the room; Margo Hills and Dalton Ryder.

"What are you two doing here?" Booth growled at them.

Dalton stepped forward and looked directly at Temperance and said, "I am going to sign the divorce papers."

Booth dropped his jaw in shock. That was honestly the last thing he was expecting to happen here today. "Wait," Booth asked, "why are you doing this?"

Dalton narrowed his eyes at Booth, "isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but why are you just now giving up; surrendering?" Booth clarified.

Dalton turned to look at Temperance who was just as shocked as Booth, "I am signing these papers because I realize now that if you love somebody, you should set them free."

Booth snorted, "That's a line if I've ever heard one."

Dalton nodded in agreement with Booth's words, "yes, I will agree with you there. But, it is the truth." He looked at Temperance in the eyes, "Tempe," he said softly, "I have loved you now going on 20 years. I know I haven't shown it much the past few months, but it is true. I want you to be happy, and if that means that I have to divorce you and let you marry someone else; so be it."

Temperance stared into Dalton's eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying and did not actually intend on signing the papers today. Seeing none she replied softly to him, "thank you Dalton."

Booth watched the transaction between his fiancé and her former lover. There had to be more than Dalton was saying. Why would he be so adamant not to sign the papers in time for the wedding one minute, but the next minute be coming in to sign the papers for them? It just didn't make any sense. The only conclusion Booth could come to was that Dalton had some underlying motive for doing what he was doing. He was about to say something about it, but stopped when he saw Temperance. If he said something, Dalton might change his mind and not sign the papers. Then he would not be able to marry the love of his life tomorrow. No, no matter what the reason is why Dalton is deciding to sign the papers, he was just going to let it go. He was going to get married tomorrow?

Temperance turned to her lawyer, "So if he agrees to sign the papers, can everything go as planned?"

The lawyer looked over at Dalton, "you want nothing from her?" Dalton shook his head no; the lawyer turned to Temperance, "you want nothing from him?"

"Besides a divorce, no," Temperance responded.

The lawyer took out the needed documents and said, "as long as you both sign in the needed places, there is no reason why you couldn't get married tomorrow."

Temperance smiled at Booth, "then let's do this."

Both Temperance's lawyer and Dalton's lawyer watched the process to make sure everything that was transacting was legal. It was approximately five minutes full of 'signature here, here, and here, and initials here and here.' Finally, both Temperance and Dalton signed the final line of the document, dated it and the lawyer exclaimed, "Congratulations, you are now divorced."

Temperance ran over and gave Booth a big hug and Dalton just let out a sad smile and turned his eyes to the ground.

Noticing the look Dalton had, Temperance left Booth's comforting grasp and walked over to Dalton. She awkwardly hugged him and whispered in his ear, "thank you for this. You don't know how much this means to us."

Dalton hugged her back and responded, "Yeah, well, I'm going to be going. You don't have to worry anymore; I'm not going to cause you two any more trouble." He smiled at both Temperance and Booth, shook both lawyers' hands and walked out the door.

"It's over," Temperance sighed as she cuddled back into Booth's embrace.

The two of them walked out of the lawyer's office and into the warm, sunny day. Immediately, they were met by Ryan and Elaina.

"How'd it go?" Ryan asked, even though he knew perfectly well what had transpired in that office.

"Well," Booth said, flashing his son and his girlfriend his toothy grin, "your mother is officially a divorcee."

Temperance rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning also, "the wedding is still on for tomorrow." She told them.

Elaina squealed and ran up to hug Temperance. Ryan had to smile at the sight. He never realized this before, but she is so much like Angela that it isn't even funny.

Ryan looked at his dad and shook his hand. After the congratulations were finished Ryan looked at his parents and told them, "I glad Dalton signed the papers, but I am willing to bet that you were never really married in the first place."

Booth furrowed his brow and looked at his son. He knew the look that was shining in Ryan's eyes; he knew something that they didn't. "What do you know, Ryan?" Booth asked his son.

Ryan just smiled. He responded, "that sometimes all you need to do is push somebody a little to get what you want."

Temperance's eyes widened. She just caught on that Ryan had something directly to do with Dalton being so willing to sign the papers. "What did you do Ry?" she asked him.

Ryan smiled, "you mom should know more than anything that sometimes a little blackmail does a whole lot of good."

Booth smiled at that. "What did he do that you could blackmail him?" he asked.

Ryan shrugged, "that is not really necessary for you to know at this time. Come on, you two have your last minute wedding preparations to deal with."

**I hope to post three more chapters tonight. Maybe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so I will feel inclined to update again soon. REVIEW!**


	46. taking the plunge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Ryan and Booth entered the small jewelry store and waited for someone to wait on them. Ryan moved over towards the engagement rings and stared intently at all the choices there were. He never knew there were so many different types of rings, he thought, or maybe hoped, that all engagement rings were the same; a silver band with a diamond in the center. No, there were dozens of different styles, just in this store alone. Ryan, out of curiosity, looked at the price tag at a few of these rings and almost had a heart attack. That is a lot of zeros behind that 245.

Booth watched his son look at the engagement rings in amusement. I guess that meant he still had the idea of proposing to Elaina soon. "What are you looking at?" Booth came up behind Ryan and asked him, causing him to jump.

Ryan blushed, "oh, just some rings. You know."

Booth grinned. He did not mean to embarrass the boy. "So you are still thinking about proposing to Elaina?" Booth asked.

Ryan nodded, "I really love her dad," he said quietly. "I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone but her."

Booth smiled. The boy was most obviously head over heals in love with that girl. Sure they were really young, but sometimes young love works out. Besides, he had never seen a young couple as dedicated as he and Elaina are to each other. "That's a sure sign that maybe you should get engaged," Booth told Ryan.

Ryan's eyes lit up at his father's words. "Really?" he asked, "you honestly believe that?"

Booth laughed, "of course I do. Look at me and your mom. I couldn't stop thinking about her those 20 years that she was gone, and from the sounds of it, she couldn't stop thinking about me either. One way to know for sure if a woman is the right one for you to spend the rest of your life with is to imagine if there is any situation in which you would not forgive her.

Ryan thought long and hard about this, finally he answered, "I will not tolerate cheating. But I really don't think I have to worry about that because I know for a fact that she has the same views on that as I do."

Booth raised his eyebrows in interest, "how do you know that?" he asked.

"When we began dating we both set some ground rules," Ryan explained, "basically, if either one of us ever cheated on the other, we'd be over in a heartbeat."

Booth shook his head, "you two were really committed, even back then. How long have you been dating her?"

"Our sophomore year," Ryan replied, "but we grew up together since we were born. We went to the same daycare, and her mom worked with my mom. They always teased us about how we were going to get married someday."

"Oh I bet both of you loved that," Booth said, thinking about how that could have turned out.

Ryan smiled at the memories. "We were actually fine with it for a while. I remember when we were eight, we both told our moms that we were going to get married that afternoon. We even had a little ceremony and everything."

Booth laughed, "I bet your mother loved that."

Ryan shrugged, "I don't think she minded. We were young. Then we got to the years were the opposite sex had cooties. I would always chase her around and bug her."

"Like I said," Booth told Ryan, "even back then you loved her."

"So you think I should do it?" Ryan asked Booth, "propose to her, that is."

Booth looked into Ryan's eyes. "You have to do what you think is right. But, if that's what you want. I'd say go for it."

Before either of them could say anything else, a woman walked out from the back and asked them if there was anything she could do for them.

Booth answered her, "yeah, I'm here to pick my wedding rings. They are under Seeley Booth."

The woman walked into the back to get the rings for him and Ryan continued with the conversation. "The only problem is, Elaina is adamant that the proposal must be romantic and individual, and there needs to be a ring."

"Well," booth looked at Ryan, motioning to the jewelry cases scattered about the store, "this is the perfect place to get an engagement ring. The proposal, well you are on your own there."

Ryan sighed, "I have an idea for the proposal, I am just worried about getting the money to buy the ring."

Booth pulled out his wallet and handed Ryan his credit card, "I've got you covered."

Ryan shook his head and pushed the card away, "no, I need to do this myself. If I'm going to be married I need to be able to provide for myself."

"Then pay me back," Booth told him. At the sight of Ryan still shaking his head no, Booth added, "I'll even charge you interest if that would make you feel better."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

Booth nodded, "sure, if that makes you happy." He couldn't help but mumble under his breath, "stubborn Brennan's."

Ryan took the credit card and began looking at the rings again. Booth noticed that his eyes kept lingering back to one specific ring. It was an elegant, silver, double banded ring with a nice size circular diamond located in the center with a few small diamonds scattered throughout the band. "She would love this," he said quietly.

Booth nodded, it was an impressive ring. He looked at the price tag a whistled. Expensive also.

"Do you think it's worth it for the price?" Ryan asked, unsure.

Booth looked at the ring, "if you think she will love it, it's the right one."

The lady came back from the back of the store with two ring boxes in her hand. She handed the boxes to Booth and Ryan said, "we also need this ring," he pointed at the perfect ring for the perfect girl.

**Next two chapters are going to be the bachelor/ bachelorette parties. Hopefully I can get them up tonight. Then I'll only have the wedding and the reception to go! Please review!**


	47. guys night out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The guys were sitting at the Founding Fathers bar shooting back there shots, if they were of age, and talking.

"Guys, I know this is tradition and everything, but I really don't need a bachelor party. I mean, as much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of old. This is really unnecessary," Booth told his crew.

"Don't fight it g-man," Hodgins said, coming up behind Booth and smacking his back, "besides, your bride is out tearing up the town with the girls. You don't want her to have all the fun now, do you?"

Booth sighed and motioned for the bartender to give him another shot, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to need another 20 of these to live this night down."

"Aw, don't worry about it Booth," Hodgins told him, "we are all getting older. This definitely won't be the same as if you would have gotten married 20 years ago." Hodgins got an mischievous grin on his face, "but that did not stop us from hiring a stripper!"

Booth's eyes widened, "Hodgins, there are underage kids here," Booth argued.

Hodgins rolled his eyes, "Ryan is 20. I think he will be fine." He saw the unsure look on Booth's face and added, "Besides, I bet the good Doctor is getting a strip tease right about now, if I know Angela the way I think I do."

Booth turned three different shades of red, "fine. Do what you think is necessary. Just make sure you take all the heat when Bones gets furious that I saw another woman strip the night before our wedding."

Hodgins shook his head, "Don't give me that excuse. Are you telling me you are going to get mad at her for seeing another man strip in front of her the night before your wedding?"

All Booth could do was groan. This was going to be a long night.

At the bar, Ryan was sipping his lemonade and talking with Zach. Parker sat down next to them. "So how's it going Ryan?" Parker asked.

"Everything's good. Have you found another job yet?" Ryan asked.

Parker took a gulp of his vodka and shook his head, "not yet, but I'm still looking."

"You'll find something," Ryan assured Parker, who was now looking at the door, and the new unfamiliar man who had just entered. "Who is that?" Ryan asked Parker.

"That's-"

"Jared!" Booth yelled across the bar, going over to give the strange man a hug.

"-Uncle Jared," Parker finished.

"So that's dad's brother?" Ryan asked for clarification.

"Yup," Parker said, pouring the rest of his vodka into Ryan's lemonade, "that's to get you through the rest of the night," he explained.

"Jared," Booth said, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Did you really think I'd miss my big brother's wedding?" Jared exclaimed. "I will admit I was a little shocked when I learned you were going to marry Tempe. I thought she left you?"

"Well she came back," Booth said, trying with all his might not to get angry at his brother for bringing that up memories tonight. He looked across the bar and saw Parker and Ryan sitting, chatting, "Parker, Ryan, come over here."

The two boys sauntered over to where Booth was standing.

"Hey uncle Jared," Parker said, giving his uncle a high five.

"Hey Park," Jared said, and then turned to look at Ryan, "whoa Seeley," he exclaimed, "this kid looks like you!"

"That's good considering he's my son," retorted.

Jared raised his eyebrow's and looked over his newly discovered nephew. "Tempe your mom?" he asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded. How did this man know his mother?

Jared must have saw the question written across Ryan's face, for he explained, "I dated your mom."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and looked at Booth. Booth looked as if he could smack Jared for telling him that. "I wouldn't consider what you and Tempe did dating," Booth told Jared.

"What would you call it then?" Jared challenged.

"You took her to one of your events."

"That constitutes as a date," Jared said, and smiled at Ryan. "Your mother is a lovely, incomparable woman."

Booth sighed. Just then, he heard Hodgins yell across the bar that the stripper was here. Booth sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Next chapter will be the bachelorette party. Review!**


	48. Girls night out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The girls were sitting at some bar in downtown DC, shooting back their shots, if they were old enough, and talking.

"Guys, I know this is tradition and everything, but I really don't need a bachelor party. I mean, as much as I hate to say it, I'm kind of old. This is really unnecessary," Temperance told her crew.

"Don't fight it Bren," Angela said, coming up behind Bren and patting her back "besides, your groom is probably out tearing up the town right now with the guys. You don't want him to have all the fun now, do you?"

Temperance sighed and motioned for the bartender to give her another shot, "Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to need another 20 of these to live this night down."

"Aw, don't worry about it sweetie," Angela told her, "we are all getting older. This definitely won't be the same as if you would have gotten married 20 years ago." Angela got an mischievous grin on her face, "but that did not stop us from hiring a stripper!"

Temperance's eyes widened, "Ange, there are underage kids here," she argued.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Elaina is 20. I think she will be fine." She saw the unsure look on her friend's face and added, "Besides, I bet your FB- Eye candy is getting a strip tease right about now, if I know Hodgins the way I think I do."

Temperance turned three different shades of red, "fine. Do what you think is necessary. Just make sure you take all the heat when Booth gets furious that I saw another man strip the night before our wedding."

Angela shook her head, "Don't give me that excuse. Are you telling me you are going to get mad at him for seeing another woman strip in front of him the night before your wedding?"

All Temperance could do was groan. This was going to be a long night.

Elaina was sitting at the bar, sipping her lemonade, talking with Cam. "So what is your opinion in the matter. He tells me he wants to marry me, and then I don't hear another word about it. What is going on?" Elaina asked Cam.

Cam sighed, "He's a guy. Guys have a different way of dealing with things. Us women have to practically spell it out for them." Cam told her, taking a gulp of her vodka.

"But I thought I did spell it out for him," Elaina complained.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Cam assured her, "he'll ask you soon." Cam smiled and poured the rest of her vodka into Elaina' lemonade, "You'll need that to get through the rest of the night," she explained.

At that moment, the door to the bar opened and an unfamiliar woman walked in. "Who's that?" Angela asked her friend.

Temperance got a big grin on her face, "that's-"

"Mom!" Elaina said running up to her mother and giving her a big hug.

"-Elaina's mother, Julia," Temperance explained to Angela, "she was one of my best friends back in Wyoming. She reminds me a lot of you."

Julia walked over to Temperance and gave her a big hug, "Temperance Brennan you are engaged!" Julia gushed.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Temperance told her friend.

"Do you really think I would miss my friend's wedding?" Julia asked, shocked Temperance would even think such a thing.

Angela cleared her throat to remind Temperance that she was here. Temperance smiled, "Julia, this is my friend Angela; Ange this is Julia."

"It's nice to meet you," Angela told Julia as she shook her hand.

"You too," Julia said, "I've heard so much about you. Please tell me someone has hired a stripper; or do I have to be the fun one and get this party started!"

Angela looked at Temperance and grinned, she was going to like this Julia.

Temperance groaned. Getting Julia and Angela together could only add up to trouble. They were so much alike that it wasn't even funny. What had she gotten herself into?

Temperance sighed. Just then, she heard Cam yell from across the bar that the stripper was here. Temperance sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Just a note: I meant for this chapter and the last chapter to be similar! I can't believe I actually wrote 5 chapters today. That is insane, for me at least! Tomorrow I will (try) to finish this story. I have the wedding and reception to go yet. After this story is comple I will get back to **_**Careful What you Wish for, **_**and I have a few other ideas for stories that I'm want to start. Anyways, for now, let me know how this is going; review! **


	49. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth put on his tux and straitened his tie. He let out a deep breath. Today was the day! It was finally here! In less than an hour he would be marrying Temperance Brennan, the same woman who at one time was convinced that love did not exist. He looked over at his two children who were getting ready near the back of the room. Parker helped Ryan slip into his jacket, since the wheelchair made it otherwise impossible.

Booth smiled. Today could not be any more perfect. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

Before he knew what was happening, Booth heard a knock on the door. Hodgins, who was serving as the best man, poked his head in the door. "Are we ready?" he asked. "It's going to start in five minutes. We need to get into our places."

Parker and Ryan both headed for the door. Parker gave his dad a pat on the back, and Ryan smiled up at his father. They didn't say anything, but they didn't have to. Words could not describe what anyone was feeling at this moment. The look on their faces was enough to let him know that they were happy for him.

Ryan and Parker walked out of the room and headed to their places. Booth looked in the mirror one last time, he wanted everything to be perfect, and then turned around and headed to his position.

###

Temperance stood near a full length mirror and allowed Angela to help her into her dress. When it was zipped up, she turned around and let out a surprised gasp. It looked even better than she had remembered. She looked amazing. The dress flowed perfectly, and Angela had done her hair up in what she had called the perfect winter wedding style. It was clipped at the top with soft curls dangling down. Temperance had to admit, it looked as if a professional hair stylist had done it.

Angela took a step back and admired her friend. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she looked at her. She looked breath taking. There was no doubt in her mind that her FBI stud muffin would melt as he saw her walking towards him.

Angela smiled at Temperance, letting her know, in not so many words, how happy she was for her, and that she wished them nothing but the best in the future.

Temperance smiled back. Angela did not have to say anything for her to know what she was feeling.

Giving into the pressure, Angela quickly embraced her best friend in a tight hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you."

Temperance smiled and pulled back as there was a knock on the door. Hodgins peeked his head in, "everything is set up. Are you guys ready?"

Temperance gulped. This was it. She was actually going to get married. To Seeley Booth! She nodded and stepped out of the room and began her first steps towards the rest of her life.

###

They were getting married in an old church. No, she still didn't believe in God, but she knew how important it was to him. Marriage is about compromises. She would be willing to make all the compromises in the world, as long as she would have him, forever.

She walked out into the room behind the church. The doors were closed, but she could still hear the soft music coming from behind the doors. She lined up at the back of the wedding party, where she was met by her father.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart," Max told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek. "Your mother would be too." His eyes began to cloud over in a mixture of happiness and grief, "I know she would love to see you here, like this."

Tears clouded in Temperance's eyes, "thank you daddy."

The familiar music began to play, and the doors opened, signaling that it was time to start this show. Temperance gulped, she never though she would get this nervous due to a simple archaic ritual that she once swore she would never take part in. She felt herself smiling at that thought; it was funny how sometimes things changed. The wedding party began moving slowly down the aisle. Cam, Julia, Elaina, and Russ' wife Amy were met halfway by Zach, Parker, Ryan, and Russ. Next Kelsey walked down the aisle as flower girl, hand in hand with Jared's son Jake as the ring bearer. Angela, as the matron of honor, was next to go, meeting the best man, Hodgins in the center.

As the wedding party took there places at the front, Temperance noticed everybody in the crowd stand, signaling that it was her turn to make the trek down the aisle. She gripped her father's hand tightly. She was nervous. Every eye in the room was on her, and she wished she could just be at the front already. When she finally got to a spot where she could clearly see Booth, who was standing there ogling her, she felt her fears get washed away. Everything was going to be fine.

The next few moments went by in a blur. Her father was placing her hand in Booth's, and she could have sworn she heard him mutter about keeping his baby safe or else. Then, Booth was leading her up towards the alter.

She couldn't keep track of what was going on in front of her, all she could do was get lost in the man standing before her's chocolaty brown eyes. In no time at all, Booth was turning towards Hodgins, who was handing him a ring. "With this ring, I promise to cherish, and love you until my time here is through." They both decided on using an untraditional saying for the vows. This was what they had both come up with.

In a dream-like haze, Temperance turned to Angela, took the ring and placed it on Booth's finger repeating the words he had just told her. "With this ring, I promise to cherish, and love you until my time here is through."

Booth squeezed her hand, letting her know that everything was all right. The rest of the vows went by in a blur. She could not hear a thing, just lips moving. Good thing she knew what was going on. She hastily said her scripted words and watched as Booth moved towards her.

The next words that were said she did hear; they were the words she had been waiting to hear for over 20 years. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Booth moved slowly towards her and pressed his lips to hers. At that moment she knew that she was exactly where she belonged. At that moment, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was finally home.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Only 1 more chapter!!! I will post tonight, seeing as if I get some reviews on this chapter! REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	50. As happily ever after as real life gets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

The room was all decked out in beautiful decorations. The entire wedding party was sitting at the head table waiting for the bride and groom to show up. Ryan was sitting at the end, with Elaina by his side.

Elaina looked at Ryan and smiled, "that was such a beautiful service," she said, hoping he would get the hint she was trying desperately not to be too overbearing with.

Ryan gave a half hearted smile and muttered an agreement. His mind was obviously on something else, much to Elaina's disappointment.

Elaina started to say something else to him, but finally gave up; realizing Ryan was not going to listen to her at the moment. She sighed, and walked over to the bar to get something, nonalcoholic, to drink.

After a few minutes of brooding to herself, she felt the company of someone come up behind her. She turned around and saw Angela standing behind her.

Angela smiled at her, "is something the matter?" she asked, honestly concerned.

Elaina shook her head no. "Nothing too serious," Elaina said, attempting to smile, but failing miserably.

"What is it?" Angela asked. She looked into Elaina's eyes and automatically recognized the look that was shining in them. "It is Ryan, isn't it?" she asked. "Did he do something?"

"No," Elaina responded, "but that is exactly what the problem is."

Angela nodded in understanding. "You are referring to the fact that Ryan hasn't asked you to marry him again, aren't you?"

Elaina nodded. "When I told him that I wanted a romantic proposal and rings, I never expected him to just give up," she explained, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. "If I would have known that then, I never would have given him such high expectations. I would have said yes right there and then. You don't think I scared him away, do you?"

Angela let out a soft laugh, "Sweetie," she assured her, "he's a man. They do weird thing sometimes that us women will never be able to understand. We just have to, go forbid, trust them with these things. If I know Ryan, he is trying to make it perfect for you."

Elaina nodded at this, starting to feel a little better. "Thanks Angela," she said.

"Anytime," Angela responded. "Now are you ready to get back? Bren and Booth should be here any minute."

Elaina nodded and followed Angela back to the table. She sat down next to Ryan and couldn't help but sigh at the distant mood he still had.

###

"I'm pleased to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Booth," the DJ announced as the bride and groom entered the reception room. They had rented the Jeffersonian ballroom to hold there reception, since it was close to home for both of them. No, Temperance did not take Booth's last name; and it took a lot of convincing for her to allow them to announce it as such. In the end, Booth convinced her it was tradition, and they couldn't break tradition.

The dinner went well, and then it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Temperance and Booth melted into each others arms and got lost in each other as they whirled around the dance floor. No one existed at this moment but the two of them.

"I love you Mrs. Booth," Booth teased, waiting for her reaction.

Temperance sighed, "Just because I gave in and married you does not meant that I am Mrs. Booth. I am still Dr. Brennan," she exclaimed.

Booth just smiled and continued to whirl her around the dance floor.

"So," Temperance said smiling.

"So," Booth echoed.

Temperance smiled. "I talked to the adoption agency a few days ago-"

Booth raised his eyebrows in interest.

Temperance continued, "there are two children who lost their parents in a armed robbery a few months ago. The little girl, Caitlin, is 5 years old, and the little boy, Brad, is 2 months old." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "I know we only talked about taking one kid in, but I can't bear to take one and leave the other."

Booth smiled, "let me guess," he said, "you already fell in love with them?"

Temperance nodded, and Booth could not help but noticed how bright her blue eyes sparkled. She was happy.

"When can we adopt them?" he asked.

Temperance's eyes lit up more than Booth thought possible. "Really?" she asked.

Booth nodded, kissing her forehead, "really."

Temperance through her arms around his neck and hugged tightly. Booth grinned and then looked over at Ryan who was standing along the edge of the dance floor. "I think we need to vacate the floor for a few seconds," Booth told his wife.

Temperance looked at him, confused, "but I thought this was supposed to be our night? If we want to dance, we can dance."

Booth nodded, "but I thought we could share our night with our son."

Temperance furrowed your brow, "what do you mean?"

"Do you think this will be romantic enough for Elaina?"

Temperance gasped. She knew exactly what was going on. She looked at Booth to make sure she was right. He only smiled, confirming her thoughts.

The entire crowd watched, confused, as the married couple exited the floor and Ryan drug Elaina to the middle of it. He did not waste anytime, just got out of his wheelchair, got down on one knee (very slowly), pulled out the ring and began-

"Elaina, I have loved you since before I can even really remember. Literally. One of my earliest memories is you and me having that fake wedding in your back yard." Elaina smiled, tears rolling down her face. "When you told me you wanted a ring and a romantic proposal; I freaked. I got the ring," he held the diamond up to her, "and I can just hope this is romantic enough for you. Elaina," he took a deep breath, and swallowed his fears, "will you marry me?"

The crowd awed, and Elaina threw her arms around Ryan's neck, and pulled him back up to help him in his wheelchair. Then she kissed him tenderly, stopping only briefly to let out a "yes."

The room cheered. And both Booth and Brennan went over to congratulate their son. After the congratulation hugs, Booth and Brennan went back onto the dance floor where they were occupied by the other couples in the room.

Things were perfect. Neither of them believed that their life would ever come to this. But here it was. They had missed so much of their life together, but that really did not matter any more. At this moment, right now, the only thing that mattered was that they were together; a family… and that is as happily ever after as real life can get.

**THE END**

**It's finished!!!!!!!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. OF course the **_**Home **_**series is far from over. I am currently in the works of planning the prequel (if you guys want it; let me know.) The prequel will not be up immediately… I am going to work on another story or two I already have all planned out, as well as finish **_**Careful what you wish for**_**. Besides, I need time to develop these characters some more for the earlier years (and get into the mode of making Dalton a good guy.) As of now, there is not a plan for a sequel to this, but I can be easily convinced if that is what you all want. I do love Ryan and Elaina and do not want to give them up that easily. So, all in all, REVIEW what you thought of this chapter, and the story as a whole; and let me know if you eventually want to see a prequel to all of this madness. Thank you for everyone who read this story, and special thanks to those who reviewed. I can't do it without you keeping me going!**


End file.
